A Lot of Christmas Love   SLASH GibbsTony
by needtoknow400
Summary: Gibbs finally realizes just what he wants and it happens to be Tony. Lots of love, romance, some angst and sex at Christmas time
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A lot of Christmas Love SLASH**

**Summary: Gibbs finally realizes just what he wants and it happens to be Tony. Lots of love, romance, some angst and sex at Christmas time**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading and for the kind words about the story.**

Gibbs was sitting at his desk staring at a folder. He knew he wasn't supposed to be working, this was a party. He hated parties, especially Christmas parties. It was still a week away but NCIS was celebrating early just to make sure everyone could be there. Gibbs however wanted to be anywhere else but here. He came every year for the same reason, his team. Gibbs cared about his team, they were family and they asked him to come, so he was here.

But as usual his team was mingling enjoying the event while he sat at his desk working. It wasn't their fault, Gibbs always tried to be interested and engaged for awhile but then grew tired of it. So Abby and Ziva were talking with a couple other agents, McGee was talking to some IT people and Tony as always was flirting with some blond from accounting.

So here Gibbs sat at his desk reading some report when he would have preferred to be at home working on the boat. The only upside of it all was that at least they were serving alcohol. Gibbs still had a glass in front of him with a small amount of bourbon. He took the last swig and sat the glass back down. He saw another full glass appeared. Looking up, Gibbs saw Ducky smiling down.

"Are you hiding?" Ducky asked.

"Can't hide in plain sight."

"Somehow I think you could."

Gibbs chuckled. "Maybe. You hiding?"

"Checking on a friend who seems." Ducky paused. "Preoccupied."

"Lot of work to be preoccupied with."

"It's not work that has you preoccupied."

Gibbs shook his head. "Profiling me Duck?"

"No." Ducky paused. "Just an observation."

"So what does your observation say I'm preoccupied with?"

Ducky looked at Gibbs as if deciding if he should say what he really wanted to say. He had wanted to say it for weeks, probably months but it never seemed the right time. Jethro was always in too big of a hurry to have a real conversation but tonight Ducky felt like Jethro wouldn't run.

"Jethro, we've been friends for a long time."

Gibbs nodded.

"And I've never seen you doubt your gut until now."

Gibbs looked at him puzzled.

"Is it because of who it is?"

There was a long moment where Gibbs looked at Ducky. And Ducky couldn't tell if he was going to get angry or deny anything that Ducky may be thinking. But something in Gibbs let the conversation continue. Largely because Gibbs thought maybe Ducky was wrong in his assumptions as to the Who they were talking about.

Gibbs shook his head. "It's because of who I am."

"What, a middle aged divorced man who spends most of his time in his basement with a boat."

"Thanks!" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you have been barking up the wrong tree so to speak." Ducky paused. "Maybe this is the tree you are supposed to be barking up."

"And if it isn't and I made a mistake about all this?" Gibbs said truly wanting an answer. It was one of the biggest fears he had about this situation right now. How do you repair a friendship if romance doesn't work?

"A life spent making mistakes is not only more honorable, but more useful than a life spent doing nothing." Ducky quoted. "Would you rather just do nothing and possibly miss out on something that could be what you were always looking for?"

"And I'm the one who has to make the move on this, because?"

"You're the one with the doubts." Ducky paused. "He already knows what he wants. There is no doubt, no thought that it could be a mistake. He holds back because he sees your doubt, feels your reservation and knows that nothing can happen between you two unless you can work through that."

It was the first time Ducky had used the pronoun and Gibbs realized Ducky knew exactly who they were talking about. As much as Gibbs hated that Ducky could read him and knew at least some of what was going on in his head, he needed to talk about it.

"So he's just going to wait to see if I ever work it all out?"

Ducky smiled. "He's in love."

Gibbs stared at Ducky his eyes full of worry and hurt.

"Jethro, really. You had to know he's in love with you."

Gibbs ran his hands across his face. "Knowing and hearing someone say it is two very different things."

"Then maybe you needed to hear it." Ducky said trying to make his friend really think about what was going on.

Gibbs nodded.

"Although he'll wait Jethro, he won't wait forever." Ducky paused. "And he's already waited longer than most sane people would."

Gibbs gaze fell on Tony's desk as he thought about the man.

"Don't wait until it's too late." Ducky said in a quiet tone as he saw the other man approach.

"So this is where the party is?" Tony smiled as he walked over to the desk. Then he saw the serious looks on both the men's faces and realized he was interrupting.

"I can just let you two finish-"

"I was just leaving Anthony." Ducky said patting Tony's arm as he glanced at Jethro and walked away.

"Sorry Boss I didn't mean to interrupt." Tony paused. "Looked pretty serious."

"It was done." Gibbs said as he looked at Tony. "What did you need?"

"Just thought maybe you would actually join the party." Tony grinned. "But I know you're not the party type."

"Something like that." Gibbs said his stare fixed on Tony.

Tony felt the nervousness he always did was he was the object of Gibbs stare. It was like being under a microscope and not being sure what Gibbs was really looking for.

"Did you finally get her number?"

"What?" Tony looked puzzled.

"Rachael from Accounting." Gibbs asked. He knew Rachael and knew Tony had been trying to get her number for months. That was why Tony had been talking to her tonight.

"No. I was just. You know-" Tony wished Gibbs would stop staring at him and he wished Gibbs couldn't read him so well. "Yeah."

Gibbs nodded and smirked. Tony was a player. Gibbs just wasn't sure what the game was he played with women. Was it just sex, just something to kill time, did he actually have relationships with them. He had no idea what Tony's sexual orientation was. Maybe chasing all those women was just a cover. Gibbs didn't know if Tony had ever been with a man. And if Tony hadn't why did he want him. So many variables, there was no way to know.

"Hungry?" Gibbs asked closing the file in front of him and standing up.

Tony chuckled. "I'm a DiNozzo, we are always hungry."

Gibbs nodded towards the back elevator and headed that way. It took Tony a moment to realize Gibbs actually wanted them to leave together. When it did hit him he was sliding into the elevator right as the doors were about to close.

As the elevator descended Tony finally asked. "Where are we going?"

Gibbs shrugged. "We'll know when we get there."

Tony nodded trying not to look as if he would gladly follow Gibbs anyway.

#####################################################################

"I didn't even know Ramie's had takeout." Tony said as they walked into Gibbs house.

"They don't." Gibbs said hanging up his coat.

Tony looked at the bag in his hand then at Gibbs.

Gibbs smirked then walked into the kitchen.

"Let me guess." Tony said following Gibbs as he spoke. "The owner owes you a favor."

"No." Gibbs said grabbing two beers from the fridge and heading back to the living room.

Tony sat the bag on the coffee table and took one of the beers Gibbs offered.

Sitting in the middle of the couch Gibbs started pulling out containers of food.

As Tony sat down next to Gibbs he was still staring at the man trying to figure out who Gibbs knew at the restaurant to get such service.

Gibbs shook his head and finally gave up. "The chef."

Tony grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah. Mystery solved, can we eat?"

Gibbs opened the first container and handed it to Tony. Then opened another and started eating.

After a couple bites Tony looked at Gibbs with wide eyes. "This is amazing! What is it?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Pasta."

Tony grinned. "Really, that's startling, I would have never figured that out." Tony said as he held up a fork full of pasta.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I told him you liked pasta, so give me something with pasta."

"You told a classically trained chef. Just make me something with pasta." Tony had his fist balled up in front of his face.

"What you like it don't you?"

Tony nodded trying not to completely break out in laugher.

"I remembered you like pasta." Gibbs half smiled.

Tony's eyes darted around. "Right. I mean I am Italian, the odds of me liking pasta are pretty high."

"Are you going to keep being a smart ass and running your mouth or are you going to eat."

Tony laughed as he stuck another fork full in his mouth.

Gibbs looked at Tony and shook his head seeing the sauce on the side of his mouth.

"Here" Gibbs paused. "You've got some sauce." and Gibbs hand touched Tony's face as he wiped the sauce off with his thumb then licked the sauce from his finger. He nodded. "That is good."

Tony was staring at Gibbs trying to figure out if that had actually happen. Gibbs suddenly realized what he had done and swallowed hard.

"If you wanted to try some you could have just asked." Tony smiled.

Gibbs was staring into his container. "Yeah. Guess I could have."

_What the hell_! Gibbs thought to himself. _Why the hell did you do that. _Gibbs grabbed another fork full and shoved it in his mouth. Continuing to stare into the container Gibbs saw Tony's fork reach in and take a stab. Gibbs looked over at Tony as he put the fork full into his mouth.

"That's good." Tony smiled. He was trying to lighten the heavy mood Gibbs now seemed in because of the sauce incident.

Gibbs smiled back putting his container down and reached his fork over to take a bite from Tony's container. However, having seen him coming Tony pulled his container back out of the way with an evil grin.

"Oh that's how it's going to be." Gibbs leaned over pushing Tony back onto the couch as he tried to reach around him.

"Hey no one said I had to share." Tony laughed as Gibbs still tried to reach into the container.

"I had to share." Gibbs said his upper body pinning Tony down against the arm of the couch.

"So!" Tony said grabbing Gibbs arm trying to keep him from reaching the container of food.

At the contact Gibbs suddenly looked down into Tony's face and realized the position he had put them in. Tony's eyes seemed even greener and filled with a hunger Gibbs had never seen before. Unwillingly, Gibbs hand went to the side of Tony's face and his thumb ran over his cheek.

For a moment Tony thought he was again imaging the exchange but as he put his hand over the hand on his face he realized the touch was very real.

Gibbs no longer remembered how they had gotten to this point only that he was lost in the depth of Tony's eyes.

"Kiss me or release me. It's the only two options you have." Tony said the desire dripping from his voice.

Gibbs eyes searched Tony's for a moment believing everything rested on this one decision.

"It's one or the other. So what are you trying to decide?" Tony asked.

"Which option scares me more?"

Tony looked puzzled. He had never imagined Gibbs scared let alone scared over something like this. When you face terrorists and drug lords every day it seemed funny that this would be the thing he was scared of.

"If I kiss you. I'm scared it will never be enough." Gibbs paused. "And if I let you go I may never get you back."

"I can't make the decision for you." Tony said his body aching with desire at having Gibbs body so close.

Gibbs lips sank down to Tony's feeding from him with pure raw need.

Gibbs dropped the fork and wrapped his arm around Tony's waist pulling their bodies closer as he continued to taste Tony's lips. His tongue darted out demanding entrance to Tony's mouth and met no resistance. Gibbs lost himself in the sensation of having Tony in his arms and kissing him for the first time. It felt so good and so right that for a moment Gibbs let the worry he had fade away.

The container slid from Tony's hand as he wrapped his fingers around the back of Gibbs head, pushing him down harder against his lips. Tony had forgotten everything except the feel of Gibbs' lips and body against him. He had wanted this for so long that part of Tony thought it was still a dream. But he knew it wasn't, because in his dreams Gibbs' lips were never so warm, never so hungry and his body never so eager. Tony's dreams were always about his own desire, but here in this moment, it was Gibbs need that fueled the fire.

Gibbs loved the warmth radiating from Tony's body it was like nothing he had felt before. And as he accepted it, Gibbs own body warmed, increasing the temperature between them. The reaction shouldn't have been so intense, the need shouldn't have been so great, and the desire should have been so strong. Yet Gibbs felt it in every fiber of his being.

Breathless, Tony pulled back letting his forehead rest on Gibbs. Their breathing was erratic and Tony was forcing himself to take slow deep breathes.

"Happy with your decision?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

"Still scared?"

"Yes."

Tony looked up into Gibbs eyes. "Why."

For a moment Gibbs almost answered, almost said what he had always been afraid to admit. Instead his lips found Tony's again both out of desire and to avoid the question.

##############################################################################

"At least it landed upright." Tony grinned as he poured the contents of the container into a bowl. They were in the kitchen reheating the dinner that had been abandoned earlier.

Gibbs pulled his food out of the microwave and sat it on the counter. Tony walked over and put his in. When Tony went to turn back around he was halted by Gibbs arms wrapping around him from behind. Then Tony felt the kiss on his neck. He almost gave in, almost accepted the touch as if it had always been this way and would be forever, but then Tony pulled out of the embrace.

"Go eat." Tony smiled.

The look from Gibbs was one of confusion and hurt and Tony felt his heart break. Gibbs could speak volumes with just a look and Tony immediately regretted his action.

"I'll be there in." Tony looked at the microwave. "a minute twenty."

Nodding Gibbs forced himself to walk back into the living room. He seated himself at one end of the couch and waited. Waited to see what Tony would do.

Tony came in and sat at the other end and started eating.

Gibbs took a few bites of his food, then sat it down and stared over at the other man.

It took a few moments but Tony finally stopped mid bite, realizing Gibbs was staring at him.

"What?" Tony asked looking confused.

"I don't know, you tell me?"

Tony still looked confused.

"I know it's been awhile, but usually after I kiss someone like that they don't suddenly not want me to touch them." Gibbs paused. "There a reason you don't want to be near me now."

Tony was silent.

"Reality didn't live up to fantasy?"

"That's not it!" Tony sighed looking at Gibbs knowing his actions were not coming off right. "Believe me you're amazing."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Amazing, just from a kiss."

Tony grinned. "Don't go getting a big head Mister."

"Then why are you over there, and why did you act like you couldn't stand to have me touch you in the kitchen."

"Because you still have doubts." Tony's eyes were serious. Gibbs did have doubts, Tony could tell. There was a reason Gibbs hadn't told Tony why he was scared.

"Doubts ?" Gibbs questioned.

Tony nodded. The truth was he wanted nothing more than to be back in Gibbs arms, to kiss him again, but Tony couldn't take Gibbs having doubts. It had always been the reason that Tony never let anything happen between them. He couldn't risk losing their friendship if a relationship between them didn't work.

Gibbs stood up and sat back down next to Tony. "Any doubt I have isn't about you."

"What is it about?"

"Me." Gibbs smirked. "My track record. Being a bastard."

"I understand doubting yourself. Hell, I even understand doubting this but we can't get anywhere unless you talk to me about it." Tony paused. "Because I can't be comfortable with this unless I understand."

Gibbs nodded.

"Is it because of the obvious?" Tony asked.

"What?" Gibbs asked with furrowed brow.

Tony chuckled. "The obvious fact that we're both men. I mean we've never discussed orientation but."

Gibbs smirked. "That isn't it. Not to make that sound unimportant but that's not the reason."

Tony nodded somewhat surprised by the answer but even more confused. That seemed like the logical reason for Gibbs doubt. Re-evaluating your sexuality can have a major effect on someone.

"Then what do we need to do to deal with your doubt?" Tony smiled.

"Well." Gibbs took Tony's hand. "You can start by coming over here."

"Okay." Tony grinned as he moved over straddling Gibbs lap. His hands falling to Gibbs hips.

Gibbs arms wrapped around Tony's waist, holding him in place.

"Then I kiss you again." Gibbs said as his lips brushed against Tony's just enough to make Tony lean in begging for more. "And then I explain."

Tony waited.

Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes. "I tell you that I'll do everything I can not to screw this up."

"I know."

"And I'll never intentionally hurt you." Gibbs paused. "Although I do refer you back to the bastard statement."

Tony laughed. "I already know you're a bastard."

"Good." Gibbs laughed.

Then Gibbs sighed. "And finally I tell you again, that the doubts are because I want to do exactly what I just said. I want to not screw this up and not hurt you. But my track record again hasn't been great in that department."

Gibbs paused his eyes suddenly soft, caring and completely honest. "My personal life has always been a train wreck and I don't want to make you a causality of that."

"There's always that risk. I can't promise you that everything will end up in a happy ending. No one in any relationship can promise you that." Tony smiled. "But I can promise you I'll do everything I can to avoid the train wreck."

Gibbs chuckled.

Tony let his hand come up and touch Gibbs face. "And although I know you're a bastard sometimes. I also know how honest, loyal and caring you are." Tony smiled. "And damn sexy."

"Sexy, huh."

"Damn sexy." Tony smiled.

"That's debatable." Gibbs grinned. "But what isn't debatable is this." Gibbs pulled Tony closer and kissed him again.

Tony's phone began to buzz and he pulled back.

"Let it ring." Gibbs said as he moved from Tony's lips to his throat.

"Um what happened to rule #3?" Tony asked as he reached to his hip to grab his phone.

Gibbs sighed.

Tony saw the caller ID and looked surprised. "Director Vance. Did your phone ring?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Just answer it."

"Agent DiNozzo." Tony said in his best agent voice. "Yes. I do."

Gibbs went back to kissing Tony's throat.

"I wasn't feeling well and he drove me home. Think it was some of those cold cuts at the party." Tony was trying to concentrate on the conversation and not on the feel of Gibbs lips on his skin. "I know."

Gibbs let his hands slide to Tony's hips and pulled him down against him.

"Stop!" Tony said giving Gibbs the evil eye.

"No Directo,r not you. Yes. I know very un-Gibbs of him to offer. I think he just wanted an excuse to leave the party." Tony listened as Gibbs was still kissing his throat.

"No it wasn't-" Tony was cut off. "Yes. No Sir. I'll tell him. Yes." And Tony closed the phone.

"You enjoy pissing the Director off, don't you?" Tony said continuing to enjoy the feeling of Gibbs kissing him.

"Why?" Gibbs said between a kiss.

"Because he said you were suppose to see him about something before you left and to remind you of that."

"Um hum." Gibbs mumbled.

"And he says you'll do anything to get out of a party."

"So he called you." Gibbs said finally looking up.

Tony shivered from the loss of contact.

"He said he figured you wouldn't answer his call." Tony grinned. "And since I was gone too and my car was still in the garage that I was probably with you."

Gibbs shrugged. "He's right. I wouldn't have answered."

"And does it bother you that he actually checked the garage and saw my car there." Tony said a little taken aback.

"He was an agent, he knows how to investigate."

Tony looked at Gibbs. "And if he knew what was really going on with us right now?"

"I don't see that it's any of his business." Gibbs paused. "Are you worried about that?"

Tony shook his head. "No."

"Good." Gibbs nodded.

"But what about my car?" Tony asked.

"It will be fine there."

"I know that but that's not the point. I do need my car." Tony smiled.

"Planning on going somewhere?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I assumed I was going home at some point."

"And what gave you that impression?" Gibbs asked.

Tony grinned. "Are you holding me captive?"

Gibbs let his lips find Tony's again the kiss demanding and passionate caused Tony to again pull Gibbs harder against him. It was Tony this time that let his tongue snake out and taste Gibbs' mouth. When Gibbs finally pulled back Tony's eyes were closed.

"Captive implies you are being held against your will." Gibbs paused. "Doesn't seem that I'm doing anything against your will."

Tony opened his eyes and looked into Gibbs steel blue stare. "So is this Gibbs-speak for you want me to stay the night?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty sure of yourself." Tony smiled that famous DiNozzo smile.

Gibbs loved that smile. It was genuine and beautiful.

"I will be a complete gentleman." Gibbs smiled.

"That doesn't mean that I have to be."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yes it does."

Tony gave him a puzzled look. "Why is that?"

Gibbs brought his finger up and traced across Tony's lower lip.

"Because when I said I didn't want to screw this up. I meant it." Gibbs paused. "We need to take this one step at a time as we both find our footing. And all I want to do with you tonight is sleep with you in my arms."

Tony nodded. As much as he understood the need to take this slow, the larger part of him cried out for more. Slow was not Tony's strong suit and his desire was already on boil.

Tony leaned into Gibbs as he touched his lips. His lips took in Gibbs' finger sucking it into his mouth. His tongue licking over it as his mouth continued to suck greedily. Tony saw Gibbs eyes dilate and felt his body tense. Gibbs was now staring at Tony's mouth, the action having the desired effect. Gibbs was shifting uncomfortable under Tony.

"Tony." The name came out shaky and full of a hunger Gibbs had not meant to express.

Letting Gibbs finger slide slowly from his lips Tony spoke. "Something wrong?"

"Besides the fact that you're trying to make this impossible. No." The hunger was still present in his voice.

Tony leaned down and dropped a kiss on Gibbs neck then spoke in his ear. "Just thinking what I would rather have in my mouth."

Gibbs made a noise between a moan and growl as he wrapped his fingers in the hair on the back of Tony's head and pulled his head back.

As Tony's eyes met Gibbs again he wasn't sure if the other man wanted to fuck him or smack him.

"You need to behave." Gibbs growled his eyes pleading with Tony.

But again Tony wasn't sure if he was pleading for Tony to stop or to push him further.

"I can't help that, I want your cock in my mouth."

Gibbs involuntarily thrust up towards Tony.

Tony wasn't surprised when he felt Gibbs hard cock against him. The only surprise was the moan that involuntarily escaped Tony's lips.

Wrapping his arm tightly around Tony, Gibbs crushed their upper bodies together as his lips dipped to Tony's ear. "Tony, please."

God Tony loved the sound of his name on Gibbs lips. However, the inflection in Gibbs voice had made Tony realize that Gibbs did really want to wait. And Tony knew that he needed to respect that, at least for the moment.

Tony relaxed against Gibbs, letting their bodies touch and tried to find some calm together. Gibbs hands started slowly running over Tony's back. Tony listened to Gibbs heart beating erratically against his own chest and waited for the beating to steady.

Gibbs placed a chased kiss under Tony's ear. "Thank you."

The words surprised Tony and he pulled back to look at Gibbs.

"Never had someone thank me for stopping."

Gibbs chuckled.

"Everything OK?"

Gibbs nodded. "Just not a lot of control when it comes to you." There was a pause. "And if you hadn't stopped...I wouldn't have been able to."

"You should have never admitted that."

"Yeah, I realize that now." Gibbs smirked.

"That's a lot of power to have." Tony paused. "Especially over you."

Gibbs eyes were searching Tony's. "Must be terrible to know how desperately I want you."

"And it must be terrible for you to know you can have me any time you want." Tony said his words telling Gibbs that the power was not only with Tony.

"Believe me the time will come." Gibbs smiled.

############################################################################

"Where did Tony and Gibbs go?" Ziva asked Abby. "I haven't seen them in hours."

Abby shrugged. "I don't know. Gibbs probably went home. He hates this kind of thing."

"Tony probably hooked up with someone." McGee grinned.

Ziva looked around. "Rachael is still here. She was the one he was after."

"Maybe someone else came along." McGee said.

#############################################################################

"You actually expect me to be able to sleep in this position." Tony laughed.

"Didn't we cover this?" Gibbs said wrapping his arm around Tony's waist from behind. "Behave and go to sleep.

"With your dick against my ass." Tony was still laughing. "How am I supposed to not think about that?"

"TONY!" Gibbs barked.

"Then stop moving." Tony barked back.

"I'm not the one moving."

"Oh." Tony grinned as he shifted again.

"STOP!"

"Right." Tony said trying to settle but not really succeeding.

"Do I need to put you in the spare room?" Gibbs said trying not to focus on Tony's movement against him.

"No." Tony answered, the threat of being removed from Gibbs arms finally stopping his movements.

There was silence for a moment and Gibbs thought Tony was finally going to go to sleep.

"You know."

Gibbs sighed.

"For someone who claims to not have control around me, you're doing a pretty good job of keeping it together."

"Tony, go to sleep." Gibbs said annoyed.

"I'm just saying. I'm in your bed, half naked, wrapped in your arms." Tony paused. "Not really a great mix for helping you keep it together."

Gibbs had already notice all that. It was at the very front of his mind and he didn't need Tony reminding him. The t-shirt and boxers Tony wore gave Gibbs little protection against the growing heat from the other man's body. And Gibbs body had already noticed and responded almost immediately. Add Tony's constant shifting and moving Gibbs was already uncomfortable.

"Are you trying to push me again?" Gibbs asked his voice again starting to sound like a growl.

"No I mean I'm just surprised." Tony paused. "You seem pretty calm and relaxed. Maybe you have more control than you think."

Gibbs thrust against Tony his lips pressed to Tony's ear. "Does that feel like I have any sense of control here?"

Tony let out a moan and licked his lips as he felt Gibbs' hard cock press against his ass.

"God. Jethro." The words dripped from Tony's lips as he reached up and grabbed the back of Gibbs neck.

Tony using his first name caused a new sensation of desire in Gibbs and he again thrust his cock against Tony.

"Tony, don't do this." Gibbs growled again thrusting against Tony. He was trying to hold on to the small piece of his rational mind that was still functioning but was failing. Gibbs' lips dropped to Tony's neck, devouring the soft flesh as he continued to lose himself in the moment.

Tony pushed back against Gibbs thrust.

"You don't have to fuck me for both of us to enjoy..." Tony's thought trailed off as Gibbs' hand suddenly slid down and inside Tony's boxers. Tony felt his breath catch as he the hand wrap around his own hard cock.

"_Jethro."_ the name was a cry. Gibbs' hand was so warm and felt so good. Add the feel of Gibbs fucking him fully clothed and it was exhilarating.

Gibbs' lips were again at Tony's ear. "I told you I wouldn't be able to stop."

"Then don't." Tony said his breathing growing labored as Gibbs' hand stroked up and down the length of his cock.

"You feel so good." Gibbs groaned as he continued to shove his cock against Tony's ass. Each thrust of his hips against Tony pushed Tony's cock through his hand.

"God Jethro, I'm not going to last." Tony already felt like he wanted to explode like the world was closing in. "It's too much. Wanted this for so long. Wanted you for so long."

The words tore at Gibbs, ripping at his chest and his heart. Gibbs knew that Tony wanted him, probably had for longer than Gibbs knew about. And Gibbs had wanted Tony for longer than he had ever admitted. They needed this, needed this release and Gibbs wanted nothing more than too gave it and take it. Gibbs hand wrapped tighter around Tony's cock and pumped faster as he continued to thrust hard against Tony.

"So close Tony." Gibbs growled. "Want to so much."

Tony's body tensed and Gibbs felt Tony's cock twitch as he reached his release.

"Jethro!" Tony screamed as his body convulsed.

Gibbs continued his thrusting against Tony and as he heard Tony scream his name he let the storm crash over him. He pushed hard one last time and felt his body give in, the intensity of the release causing Gibbs' body to simply collapse against Tony's.

Tony listened to the sound of Gibbs breathing hearing it move from fast erratic shallow breathes to slower calmer full ones. He didn't want to speak, he wanted to just let Gibbs breathing lull him to sleep, but he knew he had to accept the repercussions of his actions. He had pushed Gibbs and he wasn't sure what kind of reaction he was going to get from that. Gibbs had wanted to take this slow and what had just happened was not taking it slow. Tony had never been good at slow, and with Gibbs. He had spoken the truth earlier. He had wanted the man for so long that waiting already had Tony's stomach in knots.

The touch of Gibbs lips on his neck caused Tony to shiver and he leaned into the touch.

"This only makes me want you more."

Tony smiled at the voice filled with desire but no anger.

"I just needed something, anything." Tony said with complete honesty.

"I know." Gibbs dropped another kiss on Tony's neck.

#############################################################################

Tony stirred in his sleep feeling a body against him. It felt warm and he settled closer feeling the arm wrap tighter around his waist. His mind drifted trying to put the pieces together of where he was, who he was with. He wasn't in his bed he knew that, he was in. It hit him and his eyes shot open and his body tensed.

Gibbs felt the tension in Tony's body.

"Hey, it's OK." Gibbs said softly in Tony's ear.

Tony's body relaxed as the image of last night flashed through his thoughts. The image of what had happened in bed, then how they had spent what seemed like an hour in the shower locked in each other's arms. Tony let out a contented sigh.

Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's shoulder.

"God, nothing should feel this good." Tony said with a smile.

Gibbs chuckled. "Comfy are we?"

"Um hum." Tony half mumbled as he placed his arm over the one around his waist and locked his fingers into Gibbs.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"I don't care." Tony sighed. "It's Saturday so it doesn't matter."

"So we're just going to stay in bed all day." Gibbs grinned.

"If I have my way. Yes." Tony pulled Gibbs closer trying to help convince him.

"How about you stay in bed and I'll make coffee and get some breakfast for us?"

"No." Tony snapped back.

"But I'm up."

Tony pushed his hips back feeling Gibbs hard cock. "I can tell that."

"That's not what I meant." Gibbs said shaking his head and pulling away from Tony's back side.

Leading Gibbs hand down Tony placed it on his own hard cock. "I'm up too."

"Tony." Gibbs barked but couldn't pull his hand away.

Tony sighed. "Fine."

Tony let go of Gibbs hand and smiled to himself when it took a few moments before Gibbs pulled away.

"Sleep. I'll wake you up when I get back with breakfast."

"Okay." Tony said curling around his pillow.

Gibbs slide out of bed placing a kiss on Tony's cheek as he stood up. Tony was already asleep as Gibbs made his way down stairs.

##############################################################################

Gibbs opened the door and walked into the living room.

"Hey." Tony smile from the couch.

"I didn't expect you to be up." Gibbs said making his way over with the bag of food.

Tony was sitting with his back against the arm of the couch and his legs out. Gibbs tapped his leg and Tony lifted them up letting Gibbs slide under.

"Burrito's I hope."

"Yeah." Gibbs said pulling one out and handing it to Tony, then taking one for himself.

As Tony started unwrapping it, he grinned. "Am I going to actually get to eat my food today?"

"Depends on you." Gibbs said as he took a bite.

"I'll try and behave at least until I finish."

Gibbs glanced over at him. "Can you let us both finish?"

"I'll try." Tony smirked.

Gibbs ate with one hand his other running up and down Tony's leg.

Tony was looking at Gibbs who was focused on eating his burrito.

When Tony finished his bite he spoke. "Are you testing my control now?"

"What?" Gibbs said trying to look innocent.

"Don't make me come over there!" Tony scowled.

Gibbs hand slide further up Tony's thigh.

"I'm not kidding!"

Again Gibbs hand glided farther

"Okay that's it." Tony put his burrito on the table and pushed Gibbs back down on the couch.

"What did I do?" Gibbs grinned.

Tony grabbed Gibbs burrito and threw it on the table.

With both hands free Gibbs pulled Tony down on top of him.

"I'm trying to be good and eat my meal and you start it!" Tony laughed

"I got you right where I wanted you." Gibbs said as he kissed Tony.

Tony pulled back. "None of that. I'm not letting you win."

Tony tried to keep his head out of Gibbs reach.

They were both laughing as Tony finally gave in and placed a small chased kiss on Gibbs lips.

Tony smiled down. "When did you suddenly become Mister Playful?"

Gibbs demeanor and mood surprised Tony. It was a side of the man Tony had never seen.

"Since I have you to play with." Gibbs smirked and seeing Tony relaxed caught him in a kiss.

Tony let the kiss continued for a moment then pulled back. "I'm not letting you get away with this."

"I thought I already did." Gibbs grinned. "You're on top of me."

"You want me on top?" Tony said an evil glint in his eye.

"I'm sure I'd like you any way I had you."

"I'm sure you would." Tony grinned as Gibbs pulled him deeper into his embrace.

"How about fishing."

"Fishing?" Tony looked confused.

"Today. Fishing. You. Me."

"And I say again. Fishing?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Yes. "

Gibbs brushed a stray hair from Tony's forehead then traced a path down his cheek. "I need something to focus on other than you."

"Ah so this is a distraction." Tony grinned.

"It's called spending time together."

"Right." Tony paused. "And I bet you have a boat somewhere other than the one in the basement."

"I do." Gibbs nodded.

Tony sighed. "Then I guess I should get dressed."

"If you don't want to go we can do something else."

"No." Tony smiled. "But you have to remember I haven't gone fishing since I was, like ten."

"Like riding a bike." Gibbs smiled.

"Remember that when you're pulling a hook out of my eye."

#############################################################################

"Seriously did you give me some fish repellent lure or something." Tony said annoyed.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "You're reeling too slow, you're dragging on the bottom."

"Why couldn't we just use worms?"

Gibbs put his pole down and came up behind Tony. "Here. Reel it back in."

Tony did as told then cast back out.

Gibbs stood behind Tony and put his hand over Tony's on the reel. "Like this."

Using his hand to guide Tony's he set a speed on the reel. "Feel it. Not too fast, not to slow."

Then Tony felt it a heavy tug.

"Oh shit, shit." Tony said snapping the pole slightly back.

Gibbs stepped away as Tony desperately reeled in the line. As the fish reached the boat Tony was laughing.

"HA got ya, little fishy." Tony turned and held up the fish towards Gibbs.

Gibbs was smiling and tipped his head towards Tony. "Now what?"

"What do you mean now what?"

"Are we keeping him or throwing him back." Gibbs asked.

Tony bite his lower lip as if it were a matter of life or death for him and not the fish.

Gibbs shook his head, walked over, removed the fish from the line and threw him back in the water.

"It's just a fish Tony." Gibbs said as he washed his hands off in the water.

"Well Mr. Fish could have a fish family in there somewhere." Tony paused. "Little fishettes."

"Just cast out."

Tony smiled. "Show me again."

Gibbs looked at Tony. As if Gibbs could deny Tony anything when he looked at him with that smile.

"Cast out." Gibbs said and walked back over behind Tony. Again Gibbs placed his hand over Tony's and tried to show him the proper speed.

Tony leaned back against Gibbs. He loved the way his body could just melt into Gibbs as if they were made to fit together

Gibbs hand left the reel and wrapped around Tony's waist just enjoying the way the man felt in his arms. Everything was too easy with Tony. It was too easy to touch him, to want him, to need him and as much as it scared Gibbs it was too easy to love him.

"You realize I don't care about the fish anymore." Tony asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked.

"And that I don't want to wait any more."

"Yeah."

"I don't care if this is for a day, the weekend or whatever." Tony paused. "I just want us fucking, making love, having sex whatever you want to call it."

And Tony didn't care, didn't care if this did end in a train wreck, didn't care if they made love and then Gibbs changed his mind about everything. The only thing he cared about right now was the two of them naked and making love.

Gibbs lips touched Tony's ear. "You know I want more from you than a quick fuck."

Tony nodded.

Gibbs took the fishing pole from Tony's hand and sat it out of the way. When Gibbs went to wrap his arms back around Tony, Tony turned around. His green eyes met blue.

Tony was already flushed with desire. His eyes almost black, his lips fuller and his body forced itself against Gibbs. It was the most beautiful thing Gibbs had ever seen.

"You realize I could never deny you anything when you look like this." Gibbs said his eyes locked on Tony's.

"Anything?" Tony involuntarily licked his lips as his hands slide to the button of Gibbs jeans.

The animalistic look in Tony's eyes made Gibbs cock twitch and his jeans were suddenly uncomfortably tight.

Gibbs felt the button released and heard the zipper slide down. Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand just as it was about to slip into his boxers.

Tony looked at Gibbs a disappointed and hurt expression on his face.

The look made Gibbs smile. Tony standing there looking like a child that had just been denied his favorite toy. Gibbs leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Tony's lips.

"I was just going to take this inside the boat."

Tony looked away a shy expression on his face.

Gibbs led Tony back to the small covered portion of the boat.

Tony had seen the inside of the boat already. Small, a little table, fridge not much else. But this time it was different. A futon mattress was on the floor with some pillows thrown on it and a blanket.

Tony grinned. "And here I was feeling like." He paused.

Gibbs was already pulling Tony back into his embrace. "I was actually planning on us sleeping here tonight." He smiled. "It wasn't premeditated."

"Again. I don't care." Tony said he let his hands drop to Gibbs jeans again. Gibbs again caught Tony's hands stopping him.

"Put you arms up." Gibbs nodded.

Tony did as he was told and Gibbs pulled the sweatshirt up and over Tony's head.

Gibbs eyes roamed over Tony's now bare chest.

This time when Tony's hands went to Gibbs jeans there was no movement to stop him. As Tony made contact he spoke.

"Lay down."

Gibbs gave Tony a slightly puzzled look.

Tony brought their bodies together for a moment.

"There's something sexy about a man completely dressed while you suck his cock." Tony paused, seeing Gibbs swallow hard. "So lay down."

Gibbs lowered himself onto the mattress and lay down on his back still staring up at Tony.

Tony still had that animalistic stare and it was only accentuated as he came down and crawled up Gibbs' body. He stopped at Gibbs' groin and smiled.

"Raise up, just a little." Tony's voice was seductive and commanding.

And it made Gibbs listen without question. As he raised his hips, Tony slid his jeans down just past his butt. Gibbs' hard cock pushed against the fabric of his boxers as Tony let his fingers brush against it.

A small moan escaped from Gibbs lips at the contact.

Tony hand slid into the opening in the front of Gibbs' boxers, pulling out his cock. Again Gibbs moaned. The sound fueled Tony's hunger and seeing Gibbs' cock he lost all thought of taking this slow. Instead he sunk down on Gibbs' cock savoring the first taste of his lover.

"Shit." Gibbs wasn't prepared for the zeal with which Tony assaulted him and the feeling overwhelmed his senses. Tony's mouth was warm and soft as he accepted all of Gibbs' cock in one motion. Gibbs clawed at the mattress, needing something to keep him grounded. It might have worked had Tony not immediately started moving up and down his cock. Instead Gibbs was falling into the abyss that was Tony. Inadvertently, Gibbs eyes closed, focusing on the movement of Tony's mouth.

With one hand at the base of Gibbs cock and the other on his hip, Tony was feeding on the other man with an insatiable hunger. And it was insatiable there was no end to how much Tony craved Gibbs. He had wanted Gibbs for so long, dreamt about everything he would do if he was ever given the opportunity that this was only a tiny piece of a thousand dreams that Tony wanted to fulfill. And if given the chance Tony would live out every one of those dreams. In this moment Tony was consumed with the way Gibbs tasted. He was a heady mix of musk, salty sweetness and the mild scent of his soap. The taste was something Tony would never forget and would now forever yearn for.

The pleasure continued to build and Gibbs felt the familiar need for release growing. Gibbs intense desire for Tony had brought the need on quicker and Gibbs knew he needed to stop this before he lost control. There was to much more he wanted from Tony tonight to let it end like this.

"Tony." The name was a plea and Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's shoulder to reinforce what his voice tried to convey.

Tony didn't want to stop wanted to push Gibbs over the edge and taste his release, but he also knew that this was only the beginning of what they both wanted. The thought caused Tony to slow and pull back. When Tony's mouth left Gibbs' cock, Gibbs' body shuttered at the loss.

Tony pulled at Gibbs' boxers and Gibbs lifted up allowing Tony to remove his pants and boxers the rest of the way. Then he crawled the rest of the way up Gibbs' body, his hands pushing Gibbs' sweatshirt up as he went. Gibbs grabbed the sweatshirt and pulled it over his head and as soon as it was tossed aside Tony crushed his lips against Gibbs. Their passions met and they were wrapped in each other's arms. Gibbs rolled them over as he continued to feast on Tony's lips. Tony clawed at Gibbs' back digging in as if trying to crawl under Gibbs skin. Gibbs' hands left Tony's back and moved between them tugging at Tony's belt. The belt finally gave way and Gibbs worked on the button, then the zipper of the jeans. His hands went to Tony's hips and ripped at the jeans. The frenzy of wanting Tony naked under him causing him to tear the jeans and boxers off of Tony in a single movement.

Pulling back, Gibbs let his eyes scan down Tony's naked body, the sight fueling Gibbs already uncontrollable desire.

Tony's breathing was ragged his body warming even more under Gibbs stare.

"You're gorgeous." Gibbs paused. "Stunning."

The honesty in Gibbs eyes his words made Tony feel as if his whole body blushed.

"Please." Tony pleaded wrapping his hand around Gibbs neck and pulling him back down.

Gibbs ravaged Tony's throat nipping and kissing down his throat to his chest. As his hands caressed up the sides of Tony's chest, his lips kissed a trail down to Tony's belly button. Tony's body arched and strained up against Gibbs lips wanting more contact. When Gibbs kissed his way back up Tony's body, his hand caressed Tony's face. Their eyes met and Tony saw the question in Gibbs eyes.

"Tell me what you want." Gibbs voice was hungry yet truly questioning. Gibbs didn't know Tony's sexual history with men. He didn't know if this was the first time or one of many. And either way he didn't know how far any experience had gone. Gibbs needed to have a sense of understanding before this want any further.

Tony's lips went to Gibbs ear. "I want your cock buried inside me."

"God Tony." The words created a haunting imagine in Gibbs mind.

Tony drifted from Gibbs ear and again looked in his eyes. "Backpack?"

Gibbs looked at Tony a minute.

"Where is it?"

Gibbs glanced beside them.

Tony reached over and unzipped the front pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

"Premeditated?" Gibbs asked raising an eye brow.

"Hopeful." Tony smiled.

Gibbs traced a finger over Tony's lips. "I wanted you the minute I kissed you."

Tony kissed Gibbs' finger. "Then what are you waiting for."

Gibbs lay down on his side next to Tony. He pressed his body to Tony's and placed his hand on Tony's hip. Tony rolled on his side his back to Gibbs.

Opening the small bottle Gibbs placed some of the lube in his hand rubbing it up and down his cock.

Tony felt Gibbs' hand slide across his waist and his arm tighten around him. Tony moaned as he felt Gibbs' hard cock pressed against him.

"Jethro. Please."

Gibbs shifted slightly as he positioned himself against Tony. Gently he pushed the head of his cock into Tony, his body immediately over taken by even that small sensation. Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony's shoulder.

Tony moaned. "More, God, please more."

Gibbs pushed further in trying to go slow and not let the desire overwhelm him. Tony felt so good around his cock that he wanted to lose control. Again further still.

"Please." Tony moaned again wanting more wanting it all. His need was already too great and he wanted to feel Gibbs thrusting into him. As Tony felt Gibbs push forward again Tony thrust back burying himself on Gibbs' cock.

"Tony!" Gibbs arm tightened around Tony as the feel of being buried inside Tony assaulted him.

But Tony was past hearing and was pulling forward.

It made Gibbs growl as the desire again beckoned to be feed. He let all rational thought slip away as he clung to Tony and lost control. Gibbs forward thrust met Tony's backwards thrust. Tony reached around his hand clutching Gibbs hip trying desperately to push them even closer together. It succeeded in making Gibbs thrust harder and faster.

"Yes God yes." Tony's voice was shaky and full of lust.

Gibbs couldn't stop couldn't get enough. It felt to right being here with Tony lost in the bliss of their love making. Sliding his arm from Tony's waist Gibbs' hand wrapped around Tony's cock. Each time Gibbs thrust into Tony he now felt the movement of Tony's cock through his hand. It was like some endless circle of sensation.

"You feel so good." Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear. "So right."

Tony could barely breath as the tension within him grew but he didn't want to give in he wanted everything to last. Wanted to continue to feel Gibbs cock plunging into him and feel Gibbs warm hand around his cock. He needed it to last every, but his body betrayed him, and felt the release building threatening to washing over him.

"Jethro." It was the only word that he could speak as the orgasm tore through him and his body convulsed. His body refused to be calmed, still alive with the feeling of Gibbs still thrusting within it, it called out for more.

Hearing and feeling Tony's release pushed Gibbs closer to his own. His thrust became longer and deeper as he neared the edge. Tony was still moaning, still had his fingers gripped tightly to Gibbs hip and he was still thrusting back against Gibbs. He felt the wave start to crash over him and he lunged into Tony one finally time. The release washed over him and he called out Tony's name. His whole body was shaking as he collapse.

Tony could move, couldn't speak for, how long it lasted he wasn't sure he just knew that he body refused to respond to any commands. Gibbs had been just as silent just as unmoving. But then Tony felt the arm around his waist tighten and felt the soft touch of lips against his shoulder. Even the minor touch made Tony's body shiver. Another kiss. Tony smiled. And another. A small laugh escaped from Tony. Then another kiss, this one on Tony's neck.

"Can't talk yet." Tony said.

Gibbs chuckled. "Okay."

"And even if I could talk. What can I say about that." Tony smiled.

"You're amazing."

"A little arrogant aren't we." Tony chuckled.

"No I meant you're amazing." Another kiss on the neck.

"That's just the after sex glow talking."

Gibbs chuckled. "Is it?"

"Yes, and from the looks of it the glow is going to last." Tony paused. "There's no shower on this boat is there."

"There is."

Tony turned his head around towards Gibbs. "Seriously?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Well. Let's go." Tony smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A lot of Christmas Love SLASH**

**Summary: Gibbs finally realizes just what he wants and it happens to be Tony. Lots of love, romance, some angst and sex at Christmas time**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading and for the kind words about the story.**

CHAPTER 2

Tony stood on the back of the boat a towel wrapped around his waist and he looked at Gibbs suspiciously.

"If you tell me the shower is the lake-"

"No." Gibbs opened a small door on the cabin of the boat and pulled out a shower head.

Again Tony looked at Gibbs. "You're kidding right."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Does it even have hot water?"

"No."

Tony looked around for a moment. "And I'm assuming no shower curtain. So do you really shower out here naked?"

Gibbs smirked. "Showering usually means you're naked."

"But." Gibbs grabbed a folded piece of plastic from inside the small door. He flicked it and it folded out into what looked like a very small shower curtain.

Pulling off his towel Gibbs placed it off to the side. Then reaching over he pulled Tony's towel off and placed it beside his own.

"Hey."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Modest all of a sudden."

"No just-" Tony stopped talking.

"Come" Gibbs said motioning for Tony.

As Tony stepped close enough Gibbs took his arm and pulled him closer.

"You know you could have done this inside the boat." Tony grinned.

Again Gibbs rolled his eyes as he took the small shower curtain and hung it to a small clip on the boat beside him. Then he wrapped it around and clipped the other side behind Tony. The plastic covered from their ankles to just at their hips.

Tony started laughing. "Sorry but this is just too funny."

Gibbs turned the shower head on and Tony felt the water hit his chest. He closed his eyes preparing for the shock of the cold water hitting him but instead felt the warm water rush across his chest.

"You are evil." Tony said eyes wide.

Gibbs chuckled. "Just be quiet."

Holding the shower head over Tony's shoulders Gibbs let the water run down Tony's arms and back. Gibbs other hand came up and rubbed across Tony's skin under the water. Moving the shower head slightly the water ran down Tony's chest as Gibbs other hand traced patterns across the smooth skin.

Tony tried to focus on just the water and not Gibbs touch. He needed to focus because he was slowly losing the ability to think clearly as suddenly his only thought was of wanting Gibbs to force him against the wall and take him again.

Tony's fingers came to rest on the middle of Gibbs chest stopping only a moment before trailing their way up to his throat. As Tony's fingers touched Gibbs face his lips found Gibbs and kissed him deeply.

When Tony finally pulled back Gibbs had his arms wrapped protectively and possessively around Tony.

"We can never shower together again you realize that right?" Tony said his body already flush with desire.

"Why is that?" Gibbs already knew Tony's hard cock pressing against his own had told him the answer.

"Because all I want, is you fucking me again." It was said almost as a command as if Tony's tone would make Gibbs comply.

And Gibbs wanted to, wanted to take Tony right there and again let them both cry out in fulfillment.

"The water is going to get cold very quickly." Gibbs grinned.

Tony sighed. "Then I guess we need to put this thought on hold."

Gibbs nodded. "Believe me if we were at home in the shower I would already have you against the wall with my cock buried deep inside you."

Tony moaned and gave Gibbs an evil look. "God, you really are a bastard."

##############################################################################

Although Gibbs had originally wanted to stay the night on the boat, they had both decided to head back to shore. They had made a stop at both Gibbs' and Tony's so they could change and they were on the way to grab dinner. As the car pulled into the parking lot, Tony looked surprised.

"Omni?" Tony said as he stepped out of the car. "Are you trying to impress me?"

"Why." Gibbs asked as he walked over towards Tony.

"Because I've already seen you naked and." Tony grinned. "with the assets you possess I'm already impressed."

Gibbs shook his head. "Not trying to impress you. They have good food."

Tony shrugged. "Okay. So this is why I had to get all dressed up."

"Yes." Gibbs barked as he grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him towards the restaurant door.

As they stepped inside the restaurant was overflowing with people. A high end restaurant on a Saturday night was always busy. Tony wondered if Gibbs had realized how hard this place would be to get into tonight. They made their way to the maitre d. it took a moment for the man to look up but as he did he smiled.

"Ah Agent Gibbs. How are you?"

"Good Phillip, and you?" Gibbs smiled.

"Busy as always." He paused. "But I have a wonderful table for you."

"Thanks."

"And this must be Agent DiNozzo that you told me about?"

Gibbs nodded as he stepped aside.

Tony smiled as the man extending a hand. "Please, Tony."

Phillip nodded and shook Tony's hand. "Please, follow me."

As Gibbs and Tony followed Phillip, Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Do you know someone at every restaurant, is that how you get a table here on a Saturday night?"

Phillip heard the comment and smiled. "Here is your table."

Gibbs pulled out the chair for Tony who again looked surprised.

When Gibbs sat down Phillip went to hand him a menu.

"Tonight we have one of your favorite specials Agent Gibbs." Phillip smiled.

"Then that will be fine." Gibbs said ignoring the menu.

Phillip nodded and turned to Tony extending the menu.

Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Get the special." Gibbs smiled.

"Fine." Tony nodded to Phillip.

"Very good." Phillip again looked at Gibbs. "And your usual drink? For both of you?"

Gibbs nodded and Phillip made his way from the table.

"Come here often?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Enough." Gibbs smirked.

Tony looked around a moment then looked back at Gibbs. "This doesn't really seem like your type of place." Then Tony's eyes widened and he grinned. "Is this your date restaurant?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I've never brought anyone here."

Tony smiled. "So I should feel special?"

"You are special." Gibbs paused. "And I brought you here because the food is good and I knew you would like it."

All these new sides of Gibbs were a continuous surprise to Tony. But then Tony knew very little about how Gibbs behaved when he was dating or involved with someone. The limited information Tony had, being gleaned from a few times work and Gibbs' relationships had crossed paths.

Phillip arrived back at the table with two glasses and sat them down.

"Anything else I can get you?" He asked with a smile.

"We're fine, thanks." Gibbs nodded.

Tony looked at the glass then picked it up and took a sniff. He was surprised when he didn't smell bourbon. Deciding to risk it without asking Tony took a sip, then smiled.

"It's beer." Tony grinned. "Good beer, but beer."

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled. "Problem?"

"No, just figured high end restaurant, high end drink."

"Believe me, it's high end beer." Gibbs said taking a sip from his own drink.

Their meal started with salads and it seemed as soon as they were done their entree arrived. As Tony saw the plate seated in front of him he glanced up at Phillip, then Gibbs.

"Is there a problem sir?" Phillip asked the professional concern in his voice.

It took Tony a minute to answer. "No. No problem."

Phillip didn't look convinced. "Is the steak not done to your liking." he paused. "We prepared it as we did Agent Gibbs."

Tony shook his head. "Really it's fine. Thank you."

Although nodding, Phillip still looked concerned and looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded as if telling Phillip everything was fine and not to worry.

"Yes." Phillip walked away.

Tony was staring at Gibbs. "You do realize what kind of steak this is?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yes is that a problem?"

Gibbs started cutting into his steak and took a bite.

Tony made that face that said how can you be so casual about this.

"This is Kobe steak."

"Again. I know." Gibbs said cutting off another bite. "And it's getting cold so eat."

"Jethro." The name was said more as an explanation. This was an expensive steak and Tony wasn't use to Gibbs throwing money away on an expensive meal or expensive anything.

"Eat!" Gibbs said his voice slightly raised.

Tony nodded. "Right." As Tony cut a piece of the steak off he looked at it again before putting it in his mouth.

"God that is amazing."

Gibbs chuckled. Tony appreciated good food. Gibbs knew Tony's tastes ran towards the finer things in life, but he also knew that wasn't the only thing that Tony was about. Underneath the designer suits and sunglasses he was one of the most caring persons Gibbs knew. And it wasn't that Gibbs didn't enjoy some of the finer things in life they just weren't really important to him.

Both having finished, Tony was still going on about the steak.

"Tony stop." Gibbs finally said. "It's just a steak."

Out of the corner of his eye Tony saw a woman approaching the table, a very beautiful red-headed woman whose eyes were locked on Gibbs.

"Jethro, I heard you were coming tonight."

Gibbs smiled and stood up. The woman hugged Gibbs, and Gibbs graciously hugged her back.

The woman glanced at Tony. "I had to see who could possibly pull you away from that boat on a Saturday night."

Gibbs smirked.

The woman turned to Tony with a smile and extended her hand. "Fiona O'Neill. Owner, manager, sometimes chef."

Tony rose and took her hand putting on the DiNozzo smile and charm. "Anthony DiNozzo and please call me Tony."

She nodded. "He's yummy, Jethro."

She was still smiling and holding Tony's hand.

Tony was grinning, obviously amused by her compliment.

Tony did like compliments, Gibbs thought

"Why am I just meeting him?" She asked Gibbs still not taking her eyes off Tony. It was easy to tell the two men had known each other for some time. She had been watching them earlier and could see their comfort level with each other. They had obviously been friends for years.

Tony was glancing back and forth from Fiona to Gibbs, trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"I was trying to protect him." Gibbs said.

Fiona let go of Tony's hand only to let it slide up Tony's arm and grasp him at the bicep.

"Really Jethro. I doubt he needs protection from me." She raised an eyebrow as she felt the muscle under her hand. "Right Tony?"

Tony was still grinning. "I'm not sure yet."

That received a laugh from Fiona.

"Handsome and funny." Fiona smirked. "And a smile that could jump start anyone's heart and break it as well."

Tony's chuckled. "I try to only use the power of the smile for good."

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "I bet you do."

"Fiona." Gibbs said his voice calm and seemingly unaffected by the woman's obvious appreciation of Tony.

She finally glanced over at Gibbs when he said her name. Looking at Jethro, she was trying to decide if her name had been spoken to simply get her attention, or to ask her to stop touching Tony. After a moment of looking at Jethro she sighed and released Tony's arm.

"Always spoiling my fun, aren't you Jethro." She grinned.

"Thank you for the table." Gibbs said ignoring Fiona's comment.

"Of course. I mean I had to see for myself who you would finally bring here." She glanced back at Tony. "And I'm pleasantly surprised."

Again Gibbs ignored her comments.

"The food was amazing!" Tony said suddenly trying to help deflect Fiona's comments

"Why thank you Tony." Fiona smiled at Tony again. "And how do you know Jethro?"

"Fiona!" Gibbs said this time his voice slightly annoyed.

"What?" Fiona said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"We work together." Tony answered.

"Really. You're an NCIS agent." she paused and looked back at Gibbs. "Are you sure you didn't bring him for me?"

Gibbs shook his head.

Tony chuckled.

Fiona sighed. "Well, before I ask a question that will disappoint me even more, I think I should leave you two."

She turned to Tony a sexy smile playing across her face. "A pleasure to meet you Tony."

"You as well." Tony nodded.

She continued to look at Tony for a moment then turned back to Gibbs.

"And Jethro." She kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear. As she stepped back she smiled. "Come see me more often."

"Right." Gibbs said as Fiona had already turned and was walking away.

Once she had disappeared from view Tony grinned at Gibbs.

"Seriously?" Tony laughed. "An ex-girlfriend."

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Are you ready?"

Tony furrowed his brow. "Yeah."

###########################################################################

Once they were in the car and heading back to Gibbs house, Tony asked about Fiona again.

"So Fiona." Tony smiled. "Very um forward, predator, and sexual."

"Yeah."

"Yet not an ex-girlfriend." Tony looked up as if trying to figure out the connection. "Oh God, she's not an ex-wife!"

Gibbs glared at Tony.

"Then just tell me or this is going to go on all night."

"The widow of a friend of mine." Gibbs paused. "A Marine friend. She and I stayed friends after his death."

"And you've slept with her?" Tony made it sound more of a statement than a question.

"Once a long time ago. After her husband's death."

Tony was still trying to put the pieces together. Why would Gibbs take Tony there? He had to know Tony would meet Fiona. If he was friend with Fiona and he had never taken anyone to her restaurant Gibbs had to know she would be interested to see who Gibbs had brought. And given Fiona's natural character Gibbs had to know she would have some reaction to Tony. Not that Tony was conceited but he was a good looking guy.

Tony's eyes suddenly went wide and he opened his mouth and gaped at Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs saw Tony's shocked expression.

"You totally just used me as man jewelry!" Tony was now laughing. "I can't believe it."

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs said looking puzzled.

"Oh don't give me that look." Tony said pointing at Gibbs. "You knew exactly what you were doing."

Gibbs was still trying to look innocent.

"I, I'm shocked." Tony raised his eyebrows. "Flattered but shocked! Showing me off like some piece of juicy meat to your friend!"

"Tony! That was not-"

Tony cut him off. "Oh don't even try to talk your way out of this." Tony shook his head. "Two days and already I'm arm candy."

They pulled into the drive way and Tony was climbing out of the car as soon as it stopped.

Gibbs slammed the door as he exited the car and headed towards the house. Tony on his heels.

"Admit it." Tony smirked following Gibbs into the house. "I'm your sexy little boy toy."

Tony grabbed the back of Gibbs' shirt as he went to walk away. Gibbs turned around and Tony wrapped his hands in the sides of Gibbs' shirt pulling him close. Then he waited for Gibbs' reaction. Thinking he would probably pull away and continue to deny everything.

Instead Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony and smirked.

"The only thing I'll admit is you're sexy." Gibbs said dropping a kiss on Tony's lips.

Tony made a tsk, tsk noise in his throat. "And here I thought you were above all that juvenile behavior."

Another kiss.

"Is this how you always try to get out of explaining your actions?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs didn't answer.

"That's fine. I already know the truth." Tony paused. "Just one favor."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Next time you use me as man jewelry let me know. I'll wear the Armani."

Gibbs rolled his eyes

##############################################################################

"I can't believe you've never seen Double Indemnity." Tony said tossing another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Not really the movie type." Gibbs said trying to pay attention to the black and white film before him and failing. It had nothing to do with the movie he was distracted by Tony's movements. Gibbs had positioned himself with his back against the arm of the couch; Tony had crawled between his legs and had his head and upper body on Gibbs chest. This meant every time Tony decided he wanted popcorn, or simply needed to shift, Gibbs felt every movement. And Tony was moving a lot.

"Are you really that bored?" Tony said looking up at Gibbs.

"I didn't say anything." Gibbs looked down at Tony.

"You're fidgeting."

"No you're fidgeting." Gibbs barked.

Tony turned and slide up Gibbs body, a grin spread across Tony's face. "You are so easy."

Gibbs fingers dug into Tony's hips and jerk their bodies together. "Easy, huh."

The contact made Tony grind his groin against Gibbs.

"Seems someone else is pretty easy."

Tony's hand came up and ran through Gibbs hair and he placed a quick kiss on Gibbs lips. "You seem to have that effect on me."

As Gibbs was just about to capture Tony's lips there was a knock at the door.

Tony looked down at Gibbs. "Someone is actually knocking?"

"I locked the door." Gibbs said quietly.

"When did you get a lock?" Tony asked surprised.

"Few months back."

Again the knock. Then a voice.

"Gibbs, you in there?"

Gibbs head fell back as he heard the familiar voice.

"Go let her in." Tony sighed. "You know she won't leave."

"Gibbs I know you're in there." The female voice called from the door.

Tony hauled himself off of Gibbs, Gibbs getting up and heading to the door.

Sliding the lock he pulled the door open.

"Are you OK? Is Tony here? I've been calling all day."

"What is it?" Gibbs asked suddenly concerned.

"The director said Tony was sick and that you took him home. But he's not home and..." Abby paused. "Are you going to make me stand outside all night?"

Gibbs sighed. "Come in."

Abby walked in and turned back to Gibbs continuing to talk as if she had never stopped. "So I went to Tony's place this morning and he wasn't there. I kept calling him but he didn't answer. Then I tried you and you didn't answer and you always answer. Then I thought well maybe Tony was really sick and you took him to the hospital or made him stay here or-"

Gibbs nodded towards the living room.

Turning around, Abby's eyes met Tony's and he smiled. Abby ran over to him and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist. She almost threw Tony off balance and he struggled to stay standing.

"I was so worried. Why didn't you answer my call? I thought you were dead or worse Gibbs had driven you two off a cliff."

Gibbs chuckled.

"I'm fine Abs, really." Tony said hugging her back.

Letting Tony go and standing on her own two feet, Abby punched Tony in the arm.

"Then don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." Tony said rubbing his arm. "I didn't really look at my phone today."

"Rule #3!" She said pointing at him.

"I know."

"And you!" Abby turned to Gibbs staring at him with squinted eyes. "I called you at least ten times."

"I know, I saw."

"And you just ignored it!"

"Abby I was busy." Gibbs said sounding more annoyed than he met to.

She looked at him the hurt evident on her face. "Well excuse me for worrying when two of my friends disappear from a Christmas party and are incommunicado the next day."

"Abs, I didn't mean for you to worry." Gibbs took her hand.

For a moment she still seemed upset but then she threw her arms around him.

Gibbs kissed the side of her head.

"Okay so everyone's okay and Abby is happy again." She said as she stopped hugging Gibbs.

"Good." Gibbs nodded.

Then there was silence. Abby looked around feeling as if she had interrupted something. She glanced at Tony and saw the bowl of popcorn sitting on the floor.

"Um, guess I should go." Abby said pointing towards the door. She waved at Tony and he smiled and waved back.

Walking her to the door Gibbs watched her until the car disappeared down the road. Gibbs walked back into the living room and Tony started laughing.

"Think she has any idea?" Tony asked through his laughter.

"Give it time." Gibbs sighed. "She'll put the pieces together."

Smiling Tony made his way over to Gibbs and tugged at his shirt. "Scared?" Tony asked as he wrapped his arms around the other man.

"No." Gibbs smiled his own arms embracing Tony. The answer was short and quick and it struck Gibbs as important. Important because he realized now that he wasn't scared, as he had been before when Tony asked him, and he realized why he wasn't scared. Gibbs was studying Tony's face, not for answers, but to memorize. He wasn't memorizing Tony's face but what his face now represented.

"Hey," Tony was looking at Gibbs trying to pull him out of his stare. "Everything OK?"

For a moment Gibbs was still lost in the realization that had suddenly infiltrated his consciousness and he couldn't respond. Why did his understanding happen so fast? It wasn't like him. Being stubborn and hard headed usually meant that emotional matters took a couple kicks to the head or gut before he worked it all out. Not this time, this time he already recognized what he felt and what he wanted.

"Jethro."

Hearing his name jogged Gibbs from his contemplative state and he smiled at Tony.

"You okay?" The concern and worry visible on Tony's face.

Gibbs cursed himself for putting the look there and dropped a kiss on Tony's lips.

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled. "I'm good."

"You're sure?" Tony still seemed unsure.

Pulling Tony closer Gibbs nodded as if somehow the action would help show he really was okay.

"With you, here in my arms, everything is more than good."

Tony finally smiled the concern and worry fading away.

With the same intensity he had moments earlier Gibbs stared at Tony.

"If I said I wanted to take you upstairs and make love to you right now, what would you say."

It should have sounded sweet, romantic even, instead it sound demanding, full of need, and more like a command than a question. And the words made Tony's body physically ache with desire. His heart beat quickened as the blood inside him pumped uncontrollably warming his body from the inside out. His mind screamed begging Tony to accept any of the countless scenario's that now filled his thoughts.

Stepping out of Gibbs' arms, Tony took his hand and slowly led Gibbs upstairs. Tony was beyond needing or wanting to speak.

There was no option for Gibbs other than to follow and he did so without question.

As they reached the side of the bed Gibbs needed to kiss Tony. Tony was already leaning into Gibbs when it came. It was demanding and raw, full of the emotion Gibbs now felt, understood and needed to express.

Tony felt the different in the kiss. He still felt the desire there, felt the need, but also felt the new possessiveness and jealousy contained within it. This kiss told Tony that if Jethro had his way, all memories of anyone else having kissed Tony would be erased and no one else would ever kiss him again. The sensation was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

Needing more of Tony, Gibbs' hands were working on unbuttoning the shirt Tony wore. When the shirt refused to cooperate Gibbs simply tore it open. Warm hands touched Tony's even warmer chest as Gibbs let his hands glide over Tony's chest and up to his shoulders. His fingers slide under Tony's shirt and forced it off of Tony's body it fell in a pile behind his feet. Gibbs lips moved from Tony's lips down to his throat kissing and nipping over the tender flesh.

Having been still for too long Tony's hands were now tugging at the buttons on Gibbs' shirt. Having more patience than Gibbs, Tony was able to release each button and then pull at the fabric telling Gibbs he wanted it gone. Gibbs allowed his hands to leave Tony's body only long enough for the shirt to be removed then they went to Tony's hips.

Tony felt Gibbs' fingers removing his belt, felt the release of the button, then the zipper. Gibbs suddenly stopped when his hands made contact with the bare skin under the slack. Tony had nothing on underneath and Gibbs felt his cock twitch.

"Christ Tony." It was a growl of excitement and need. Gibbs let his hands slide down the back of the slacks and grab Tony's ass. Tony moaned as the action had caused Gibbs to push their bodies closer together.

"Do you like driving me crazy?" The question rang in Tony's ear.

"Yes, God yes." Tony managed to answer.

"You like making me lose control."

"Yes." the answer was barely a whisper.

Gibbs hands slide from Tony's ass to his hips and he pushed the slacks down. Once they piled at Tony's feet he stepped out of them.

"Lay down." Gibbs spoke as he stepped back from Tony.

Tony drifted down onto the bed moving over far enough to give Gibbs room to lay next to him. Looking up at Gibbs, Tony eyes were laced with desire and need. His body screamed for the return of Gibbs touch and it arched up begging Gibbs to come back.

With his eyes constantly skimming over Tony's naked body, Gibbs unbuckled his belt, undid his slacks and slid them and the boxers from his body. Tony's eyes now moved back and forth from Gibbs face to his unclothed body. For what seemed like an eternity Gibbs just stood there taking in Tony's form on the bed.

It was a need; Gibbs now had to look not only at Tony's body, but everything underneath the skin. They knew each other's outer scars had been there together when many of them had been inflicted. But the inner scars were harder to see and harder to share but Gibbs wanted to know everyone of Tony's.

Tony reached his hand up and Gibbs took it letting himself be pulled down onto the bed and next to Tony. Gibbs hand began to trace patterns over Tony's chest exploring the peaks and valleys. He wanted to explore every inch of Tony and then explore it again. He wanted to discover all the hidden places that Tony liked to be touched and drive him crazy with desire. And most of all he wanted to make Tony understand that he would never be satisfied but would always want this, them, together.

Unable to control the need to touch Gibbs, Tony wrapped his arms around the man and pulled them together his lips sinking down onto Gibbs. Their bodies entwined they feed from each other knowing they could never satisfy the hungry completely but merely quench the thirst momentarily.

Tony pulled back but only to pleaded with Gibbs to take this further. His hand went to Gibbs face caressing it with his fingers

"I need you, please." Tony said his voice shaking as he untangled himself from Gibbs and rolled onto his stomach. His head on the pillow Tony looked over at Gibbs.

Pausing only long enough to grab the lube and rub it over his cock, Gibbs then moved to his knees behind Tony. With trembling hands Gibbs pulled at Tony's hips bringing the man's lower body up on its knees. Tony was already trying to push himself back against Gibbs and Gibbs was unable and unwilling to deny him. Positioning his cock against Tony he pushed in and Tony immediately thrust back. This time Gibbs was more prepared and although a groan escaped his lips he held Tony's hips preventing him from moving. He let himself just enjoy the feeling of being inside Tony before the desire overwhelmed him. Tony squirmed and tried to pull out of Gibbs grasp begging for more. Loosening his grip slightly, Gibbs pulled almost out then drove back in. Tony moaned again pushing back. Letting the hunger take over Gibbs gave in and took Tony with a new fever. As Gibbs thrusts increased they were both swallowed by the sensation.

Again Tony felt the difference in Gibbs touch just as he had in the earlier kiss.

Gibbs was trying to convey the change. Unlike on the boat, which had been about animalistic need, this was about searching for consent and understanding. The consent from Tony that would let Gibbs know he had every right to feel how he now felt. He needed to know that the protectiveness and possessiveness that consumed him was acceptable; that Tony wanted that and knew that it was based in love not dominance. He needed Tony to understand that these feelings would exist until Tony declared Gibbs no longer had the right to feel that way. And even if that time came Gibbs doubted those feeling would change.

Wanting more as had become the custom with Tony, Gibbs let his hand grip Tony's cock stroking up and down its length.

"God, Jethro!" Tony cried out as the added contact and sensation threatened to push him over the edge. His fingers were balled into fists clutching at the bed. He didn't want to let go didn't want to give in. Gibbs felt to good and the desire still to strong so he held onto the small piece of control he had and pushed through the need to come.

Gibbs had as little control as Tony as he now jabbed into him, the warm hot feel of Tony around his cock bringing him closer to the edge. He could feel the change as his body started to tense, his cock twitching, his mind ceasing to function overpowered by physical need. Without his approval his body gave into the overpowering sensation and he felt his release rush from his own body and into Tony.

"Tony" The name was a cry somewhere between a growl and a moan.

Unwilling to accept the end Gibbs continued to thrust into Tony and stroked his cock faster. It was the last push that Tony needed to fall over the edge and his body trembled and shook as he came. All strength gone from his body Tony collapsed onto the bed, bringing Gibbs crashing down with him. Tony should have felt the added weight of Gibbs body but he was beyond the ability to care. It took a moment for Gibbs to regain any sense of himself the experience having carried him so far away. When a small semblance of order returned he realized he was still connected to Tony and he forced himself to roll off of the man and onto the bed.

Swallowing hard Gibbs licked his dry lips and cleared his throat. His body still did not want to respond and it refused to let Gibbs move or speak. So he simply closed his eyes and waited giving his body time to return to normal.

Tony however made a small move his hand coming to rest on Gibbs chest. Slowly Tony's fingers started to trace small patterns over the smooth skin beneath his hand.

Regaining the ability to move Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand from his chest and kissed it then placed it back down.

Tony smiled to himself amazed at how easily everything seemed to now be between them.

"I know you said we could never shower together again but-"

Tony was laughing half way through the statement.

"I think I made that statement too hastily due to the circumstances at the time."

Gibbs laughed. "Does that mean you're reconsidering?"

"Yes."

"Good." Gibbs leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Tony's lips as he got up. "Then come on."

##############################################################################

In the bedroom Tony was bending over towel drying his hair dressed in only boxer shorts. When Gibbs came out of the bathroom he came up behind Tony pressing himself to Tony's bend over backside.

"Hey!" Tony said standing up and glancing back at Gibbs.

Gibbs grinned then placed a kiss on Tony's shoulder.

"Seriously did you not get enough already?" Tony asked leaning back against Gibbs body.

"No." Another kiss this time on Tony's neck as he felt himself enveloped by Gibbs arms.

"Guess I should have known that answer was coming. I mean you didn't even flinch when the water went cold on us." Tony smirked.

"I was too preoccupied to care about the water." Since he had been making love to Tony again when the water turned cold he had simply didn't care.

"Must be a Marine thing." Tony chuckled. "Because I was freezing!"

"Are you complaining?"

"No just making a statement. I'm still freezing." Tony let his body shiver.

Gibbs ran his hands up and down over Tony's arms as if trying to warm him.

"You want a sweat shirt?"

Tony shook his head. "I'll be fine once we get in bed."

"Okay." Gibbs said placing a kiss on the side of Tony's head and climbed into bed.

Tony followed climbing in and again being pulled into Gibbs arms.

#############################################################################

Gibbs woke up and was surprised to find himself on his back Tony curled up against his chest his arm thrown across Gibbs waist. Looking down at Tony he thought how perfectly Tony seemed to fit in his arms and even against his body. Running his hand over his face Gibbs sighed.

Last night there had been so many things he wanted to say to Tony but somehow the words refused to be spoken. Not out of fear but because he didn't trust himself to say the words right. He had screwed up so many times in the past. Sometimes it was because he had remained silent and other times because what he said came out wrong.

"I can't fuck this up!" the words were spoken out loud. He again looked down at the man in his arms. The emotion overwhelming him and he just started speaking.

"I was scared after that first kiss. Scared of realizing with you all my defenses were falling and I was losing control." Gibbs sighed. "And scared of what I knew you already meant to me and what you would mean to me."

"Then I realized you truly didn't have any doubts." Gibbs chuckled. "Even knowing my track record you still believed that I was worth the risk."

Gibbs dropped a soft kiss on the top of Tony's head. "I knew you already loved me and-" Gibbs smiled looking down at Tony. "Knowing that made life good again, I told you the truth about playful Gibbs, it was because of you. I didn't think he still existed no one had made me feel that way not since-"

"Well not in a very long time." Gibbs didn't allow himself to dwell on the long time ago. "And I knew the fishing wouldn't work. Nothing could distract me from wanting you." Gibbs sighed. "I took you to the boat because I knew you would make me give me. I wanted it to happen there because neither of us had a past on the boat. It was only use. I'd never taken anyone there."

Gibbs started to grin. "And the restaurant, Fiona. I took you there because I thought you would like it. I know you like that kind of thing." Gibbs paused. "I did want her to see how amazing you are, but I didn't know if she would understand that we were together. She said she saw it in my eyes, when I looked at you."

"Then Abby. She's like this kid trapped in an adult's body. She cares so much about all of us that I should have realized she would worry. She'll put it all together soon I'm sure. Plus I don't want to lie to her. And her visit made me realize I wanted her to know. That I wanted everyone to know I was happy." Gibbs stopped and swallowed.

"And that I wanted to tell you I'm in love with you." Gibbs shook his head. "Yet it seemed so odd to say it so soon. Like it trivialized it. I don't fall in love like this. It was too easy and it all felt to right." Gibbs paused for a moment. "Then I realized maybe that's what love is supposed to be like. Simple, easy but wound up with all this crazy insane need and desire."

Gibbs ran his hand through his hair. "I should have told you last night that I love you and I hope I've shown you enough to make you believe it."

"You have."

Gibbs looked down and saw Tony staring up at him. As he really looked at Tony he couldn't tell if he had been crying or was trying not to, but either way, it told him that Tony had heard everything.

"You were supposed to be asleep."

"But I wasn't." Tony said still looking into Gibbs eyes.

Gibbs brought his hand to Tony's face running his thumb across his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tony said as he slide up letting his lips find Gibbs.

Pulling Tony against him Gibbs let the kiss deepen feeling the familiar desire growing within him.

Tony pulled back. "Whoa," Tony took a deep breath. "I know where this is going."

"And you have a problem with that?" Gibbs smirked.

"No. It's just you aren't getting off that easily." As soon as Tony said it he realized his poor choice of words.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean. You can't just say all that and have your way with me."

Gibbs sighed. "So do I have to say more then have my way with you."

Tony punch his stomach. "Okay sweet Gibbs is gone I get it."

"Not gone, resting."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Okay." Gibbs settled his arms around Tony. "What is it."

"First I have to say I have NEVER heard you say so much ever! I don't think you have even said that much in all the years I've known you." Tony paused. "Second. That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. And finally, if you hadn't been a smart ass you probably would already be getting some ass."

"I should." Gibbs rolled them over and pinned Tony down.

"You should what." Tony smirked his eyes already full of desire.

Looking down at Tony the emotion flooded back into Gibbs and his mind suddenly flashed to the one thing he hadn't said. The thought made his stomach knot and his mind reel. It was the one thought that anyone who is in love hates to think about.

"Say it." Tony could see the words forming in Gibbs mind knowing there was something else he still needed to say.

Gibbs smiled to himself. Tony was one of the few people that could read him.

"Loving you means I can't lose you."

"You won't." Tony said wrapping his arms around Gibbs waist and pulling him down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: A lot of Christmas Love SLASH**

**Summary: Gibbs finally realizes just what he wants and it happens to be Tony. Lots of love, romance, some angst and sex at Christmas time**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading and for the kind words about the story.**

CHAPTER 3

Having made love, showered and gotten dressed. Gibbs was now in the kitchen pouring his second cup of coffee. Tony wandered in and wrapped his arms around Gibbs waist. It seemed almost impossible for them not to touch each other.

"Anything you want to do today?" Gibbs asked not really having any plan in his mind.

"Are you really asking?" Tony smiled.

"I just asked." Gibbs turned around leaning against the counter Tony's hands now bunching into his shirt.

"You're not going to like it." Tony grinned.

Gibbs sighed. "Another movie?"

"Nope." Tony said as he let his body come to rest against Gibbs.

"This must be bad." Gibbs smirked he was sure Tony was using their closeness to lessen the blow.

"Depends on your definition of bad."

"So." Gibbs asked. "What is it?"

"I need to finish a little Christmas shopping."

Gibbs head fell back

"Oh come on." Tony said pulling at Gibbs shirt trying to get him to look back up. "It won't be that bad. I promise. Plus don't you have Christmas shopping to finish?"

"No." Gibbs answered finally picking his head up.

"You're done?" Tony looked surprised.

Gibbs nodded.

"You're one of those right? Probably been done since October." Tony grinned.

"August."

Tony shook his head. "I hate that." he paused. "But I promise no malls. There are just some specialty stores I want to hit."

Gibbs stared at Tony who was now giving him the sad puppy dog eyes trying desperately to get his way.

"I promise we can do whatever you want when we finish." Tony smiled a glimmer of evil in his eyes.

"And what is it you think I want to do?" Gibbs asked as he let his lips drop to Tony's neck tasting the tender flesh.

Tony sighed. "The same thing I want to do."

Gibbs assault on Tony's neck was having the desired effect as Tony's body pressed harder against him; Tony's hand locking on the back of Gibbs head pushing him harder against his neck.

As Gibbs arms enveloped Tony he kissed up Tony's neck to his lips. Their lips met crushing against each other in a passionate embrace.

Forcing himself to resist the effect Gibbs was already having on him he pulled back.

"You're not getting out of going shopping." Tony said trying to ignore the fact that Gibbs had let his lips return to his neck.

Gibbs hands slide down and grabbed Tony's ass pulling him deeper against his hardening cock.

"Jethro this isn't fair." Tony said trying to stifle a moan as his hand clutched at Gibbs chest.

Bringing his lips to Tony's ears Gibbs spoke his voice low and full of lust. "It's not fair that I want you so much."

"Jethro." Tony said now clawing at Gibbs chest trying to remove the t-shirt.

Gibbs let go of Tony and pulled the shirt over his head, then grabbing the bottom of Tony's shirt removed Tony's as well.

Before Gibbs could react Tony's lips were already nipping at Gibbs throat.

A moan escaped from Gibbs as he clung to Tony's back. He felt Tony move lower on his throat just slightly to the side of his Adams apple and felt the slightly sharper bite. The action surprised Gibbs as he realized Tony was leaving a mark. Grabbing the back of Tony's head and he pulled Tony away from his neck and looked into his eyes.

"Feeling the need to brand me?" Gibbs asked not sounding angry but curious.

"Yes." Tony said staring into Gibbs blue eyes. It was instinct, that was the only way Tony could explain it, there had been no conscious thought behind it. Although, having done it, Tony now enjoyed the idea of having left his mark on Gibbs. He wondered if Gibbs had ever even had a hickie.

Pulling Tony towards him he spoke in his ear. "I'm already yours."

As he spoke his hands were already undoing the button and zipper on Tony's jeans. Before he could go any further, Tony had his hands on Gibbs jeans and mirrored his movements.

Gibbs went to kiss Tony again, but Tony pulled back his hand coming to rest on Gibbs cheek. When Gibbs gaze met Tony's his eyes were questioning.

"I've been yours for so long I can't remember when I wasn't."

Gibbs swallowed hard as the words ripped through his heart. Although he knew Tony had been in love with him, he never realized for how long. He suddenly wished he could go back and change everything. So much time had been wasted because he had been too stubborn to see what was right in front of him. Hell even when he had finally realized it he wouldn't allow himself to accepted it. He realized now what a fool he had been and how he would forever regret not letting himself be with Tony sooner.

Before Gibbs could say anything Tony was devouring his lips, awaking the fire that was already burning. Tony had needed to say the words but now having vocalized them he wanted the physical manifestation of what those words meant. Knowing he now had the man he had always wanted he couldn't get enough. And as wonderful as it was to realize there was this sweet sensitive man inside Gibbs, it wasn't what Tony wanted or needed right now.

Sliding his hand down inside Gibbs boxers Tony squeezed his hard cock. Gibbs moaned and it caused him to break their kiss. Tony used the moment to speak.

"Fuck me."

The statement was said with nothing but pure lust.

Looking at Tony's face Gibbs saw the signs of his need. Tony's face was flushed, his lips full, and his eyes were almost black only a small ring of green visible. It reminded Gibbs of how Tony had looked that first time on the boat. Only now, the desire had little to do with expressing love and more about expressing possession. Gibbs had wanted to know earlier that his possessiveness was acceptable, that the belief he now held that Tony was his was correct. The truth was; Tony had been his for so long that Gibbs could have demanded possession at any time and Tony would have given it freely.

Balling his fist into the back of Tony's hair Gibbs pulled Tony's head back. "I'll fuck you whenever and wherever I want and for as long as I want. Understand?"

Tony moaned as he squeezed Gibbs cock again.

Gibbs pushed both the jeans and boxers from Tony's body. As they piled at his feet Tony stepped out of them kicking them aside. Gibbs body pressed against him and Tony moaned. Pulling Tony's hand from his cock Gibb turned Tony around, pressing his stomach against the counter. Tony didn't resist simply allowed himself to be moved.

"Bend over and stay." Gibbs growled.

Again Tony did as told without question. Then Tony felt Gibbs move away only to return a few seconds later. He heard the snap of the bottle of lube being opened and waited. As he felt Gibbs cock push against him he cried out.

"Please."

Gibbs sank into Tony with one quick motion. Tony's body arched up surprised and overwhelmed by the sensation of Gibbs cock completely burying itself inside him. Unmoved by Tony's surprise, Gibbs pushed down on Tony's back and pulling his cock almost out and thrust back in again. Tony's body tried again to arch up but Gibbs held Tony in place. Then Gibbs let himself give in completely to the sensation of fucking Tony. Each time pulling almost out then lunging deeper. Gibbs hands then went to Tony's hips clutched at them as he continued to lose himself in Tony.

Tony felt everything and nothing as every fiber of his being expanded and opened accepting the flood of desire washing over him. His body was no longer his own as his mind slip away giving into the pure raw need. He was desperately thrusting back against Gibbs. There was nothing but Gibbs. Gibbs body, his hands, his cock and the feelings that all of that brought. Tony's body was already trembling and with each thrust of Gibbs cock Tony's hands clawed at the counter. It was a useless attempt to find stability in a world that was spinning out of control.

"So good, so fucking good." Gibbs voice was some animalist cry echoing throughout the room and into Tony's ears.

At the sound of Gibbs voice Tony's body began to shake violently as all the passion within his body descend to his cock and he screamed the only name that mattered.

"_Jethro!"_

His release was paralyzing as his body tensed and Tony lost all sense of the world around him.

Realizing Tony's response Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's waist holding the man in place as he continued to fuck him.

Tony's upper body crashed against the counter the coolness of it feeling so good against Tony's burning flesh. Somewhere within the deep recesses of his mind Tony realized he was still being fucked and the mere thought sent another aftershock coursing through his body.

Gibbs was lost between the sheer pleasure of fucking Tony and the need to accept the release that beckoned. He wanted to believe the feeling could go on forever but he knew his control was fading. Still he continued to bury himself inside Tony as the desire threatened to over take him. He held on enjoying the feel of being inside Tony, of holding Tony against him, of loving everything about Tony. His body was trying to betray him as it shook, his cock twitching, crying for release. Gibbs didn't want to give in, but he no longer had control of the situation. As the release enveloped him he buried himself inside Tony and cried out. It was too much to fast his body shuddered and he clung to Tony. He couldn't move couldn't do anything but try and breathe and even that seemed almost impossible.

Tony having found some shred of sanity again separated himself from Gibbs and turned around opening his arms. Gibbs fell into them. Tony held him as he dropped small kisses on Gibbs' shoulder.

Neither remembered how long they stayed like that only that they had no desire to move.

########################################################################

When they had both found the strength to move from the kitchen, they made their way to the shower. Tony was leaning back against Gibbs' chest feeling the water raining down against his chest. Gibbs' hands ran over his arms then slide across his chest and embraced him. A soft kiss came to rest on Tony's neck.

Tony smiled as he let his arm come to rest over Gibbs.

"Are you always this um, insatiable." Tony asked feeling Gibbs' hard cock pressing against him again.

"No." Gibbs answered kissing Tony's neck again. "Must be you."

"I'm going to be standing in cold water again, I know it." Tony chuckled.

Gibbs hand moved down Tony's chest to his cock, like Gibbs he was already hard.

"I can solve that." Gibbs turned them around the water now rushing down Gibbs back blocking the water from Tony's body.

Tony moaned as Gibbs' hand started stroking his cock.

"God Jethro." Tony placed his hand on the wall beside him bracing himself as Gibbs again worked on pushing him over the edge.

With his lips against Tony's ear Gibbs spoke. "I want you to come again, want to feel you come."

Tony groaned. God he loved the sound of Gibbs' voice, especially telling him what he wanted and Tony knew he would do whatever Gibbs asked.

"Can you do that. Can you come for me."

"Yes, god yes." Tony's hand reached between them grabbing Gibbs' cock. Gibbs' breath caught in his throat at the contact. He thought Tony was merely going to stroke him, instead Tony held Gibbs' cock and thrust himself back onto it.

"_Shit_!" Gibbs wasn't prepared for the assault and had to force himself not to come.

Gibbs suddenly found himself involuntarily thrusting in and out of Tony as he continued to stroke Tony's cock. There was no keeping control here, Gibbs was already still on edge from making love in the kitchen. There was no stopping the release and he simply let it happen.

Tony was just as close and as Gibbs refused to stop his movements up and down his cock, Tony followed Gibbs over the edge.

As they both let their bodies recover Tony leaned back against Gibbs still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm starting to think you were right." Gibbs said his breathing still erratic.

"Right about what?" Tony asked.

"We can't shower together."

Tony laughed.

#############################################################################

They walked out of the store, Tony elated at having found something for Ziva. Making their way down the sidewalk Gibbs was only half paying attention to where they were going. Tony smiled to himself as he entered a store a few doors down and Gibbs didn't even look to see what the store was. He simply opened the door for Tony and followed him in. After they had already taken a few steps in and the door had closed did Gibbs look around and realize what was in the store.

Although he didn't say anything he looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow.

Tony kept a straight face. "I need to find something for Abby."

Gibbs nodded not exactly sure if he should believe Tony, even though it probably was a store that Abby would shop in. The store was a strange mix of gothic and fetish clothing and some rather adult items. Gibbs wasn't uncomfortable, he really just thought Tony was setting him up for something. Even when Tony made his way over to a wall full of collars, Gibbs still thought there was a set up coming.

Following too were Tony stood staring at the countless collars in every color and size Gibbs knew Abby had over half of them.

"I like this one." Tony said pulling down a black collar with alternating large and small silver studs.

"She has one like that." Gibbs said stepping slightly closer to Tony.

Tony turned around and looked at Gibbs with a surprised glance.

"I pay attention to things." Gibbs said rolling his eyes.

"I know that I'm just surprised that Abby's collars are something you pay attention to." Tony smirked as he put back the collar and pulled down another one. "Does she have this one?" Tony asked holding up a red collar with large black studs and a large ring hanging from the center.

"Not in that color."

Tony grinned. "I don't know whether to be jealous or scared."

Gibbs smirked as his hand touched Tony's hip and he spoke close to his cheek. "Not my kinda thing. I have hand cuffs remember."

Tony smiled trying not to let the thought of Gibbs and hand cuffs arouse him. He was surprised at Gibbs attitude, his comfort with both the store and touching Tony. Although there was only one other customer in the place, Gibbs was not the public affection type.

"Are you shopping for yourselves or a friend?"

Gibbs and Tony both turned around and saw the sales woman standing a few steps behind them with a sincere smile.

When neither of them replied, she smirked. "Sorry I was just going to offer some assistance either way."

"Friend." Gibbs answered.

"Honey, you don't have to lie." Tony smiled as he looked at Gibbs then back at the sales woman.

Gibbs fought the urge to head slap Tony.

"Well I think the one you're holding is a little small for you."

Tony's eyes darted around and he had an annoyed look on his face. "Why do you assume that it's for me?"

Gibbs smirked trying not to laugh.

The sales woman seemed like she was about to answer then stopped.

"It's for a friend, a woman." Gibbs said

Again the woman smiled thankful that the man had given her a way out.

"Then it's perfect."

Gibbs nodded.

"Is there anything I can show that you both might like?" The woman was smiling at Gibbs, then glanced over at Tony with the same smile. Having realized immediately that the two men were together, she thought how many female and male hearts must be breaking.

"We're fine." Gibbs grinned.

"I can take that to the register for you if you want to keep looking." She said extending her hand towards Tony.

He placed it in her hand still giving her an annoyed look.

She accepted the collar and disappeared.

"Like you couldn't wear the collar."

Gibbs looked over at Tony. "I'm going to assume that's rhetorical because you really don't want me to answer that."

Tony stuck out his tongue.

"Are we done?"

"No." Tony snapped. "I want something else to go with it." Turning towards a rack of shoe's Tony started scanning over them.

"Do you even know what size she wears?" Gibbs chuckled.

"No, but I'm sure you do." Tony said looking back at Gibbs.

Gibbs walked up directly behind Tony. "Are you implying something? Because I would think you'd know how I feel about Abby."

"I do." Tony picked up a pair of thigh high black and red boots that laced up the back. "Would you really let your daughter were these?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I think Abby's a little old for me to tell her what she can and cannot wear."

Tony turned around and looked at Gibbs. "She really is like a daughter to you isn't she?"

Gibbs paused for a moment and nodded.

Tony smiled. "So seriously, would you let your daughter wear these?"

Gibbs chuckled. "No."

"Good, then they're perfect." Tony said looking at Gibbs then pointing to the boxes. Gibbs nodded to Abby's size.

#############################################################################

Gibbs was actually thankful he hadn't locked the door as he pushed it open with his shoulder, his hands full of bags. Tony walked in behind him with even more bags in his hands.

"I thought you only had a little bit of shopping to finish." Gibbs said sitting the bags down inside the door.

"This was a little bit." Tony grinned as placed his bags next to Gibbs.

Gibbs hung up his coat and reached for Tony's. "At least you are fairly focused when you shop."

Tony grabbed Gibbs by his back belt loop and Gibbs turned around folding Tony into his arms.

"Thank you." Tony said kissing Gibbs.

"For?" Gibbs said dropping another kiss on Tony's lips.

"For going with me even though you hated it."

"Disliked." Gibbs smirked. "But it made you happy and that I like."

"You realize we go back to work tomorrow."

Gibbs nodded. "That's usually what happens on Monday."

"I mean it."

"You concerned about something?"

Tony shrugged suddenly staring at Gibbs chest. "Not sure concerned is the right word."

"Hey." Gibbs said hooking his finger under Tony's chin and pulling his eyes up. "What is it?"

"I just want everything to be as easy and smooth at work as it is now."

"It will."

"How do you know?" Tony questioned.

"Because we'll make sure it is." Gibbs said pulling Tony closer.

Tony nodded.

"There's only one thing that I'm worried about."

"What?" Tony again sounding concerned.

Gibbs lips touched Tony's ear. "Not being able to touch you." Gibbs pulled back and looked at Tony.

"Guess that means you'll have to make sure you touch me enough before work to hold you over." Tony grinned.

"Just remember you said that and not me." Gibbs smirked as his lips found Tony's.

######################################################################

Gibbs was heading to Abby's lab. It had been a day of nothing but too much work. Dead Navy officer, wife was the prime suspect, which of course made Tony's day. It's always the wife was one of his favorite expressions. And in this case Gibbs had to agree.

"What ya got for me Abs?" Gibbs asked sitting a Caf-Pow down on the table.

"OK, this woman is as dumb as a box of rocks." Abby said still looking at her computer. "GSR all over her, fingerprints on the gun and on his jacket."

"Bullets?" Gibbs asked and Abby finally turned to look at him with a smile.

"They match of course." Abby grinned.

"Did you get those encrypted pictures uncrypted?"

Abby laughed. "Decrypted, yeah and you won't be surprised what-" Abby stopped a puzzled look on her face.

"What?"

"Um nothing. I just-" She stopped mid sentence again still staring at Gibbs.

"Abs?" He was now giving her a confused look.

"The pictures were of," she paused. "Do you have-" again her sentence dropped off.

"Abby spit it out!" Gibbs was getting annoyed with her sudden lack of incomplete speech. Abby was always rambling.

"Um, it's just you have a little um mark right there." Abby pointed to a spot on her own throat.

Gibbs looked down as if he could see the spot on his own throat and then realized what she was talking about. He thought his t-shirt covered it. He looked up trying not to show his concern.

Abby grabbed something from her table and held it up to Gibbs. "Here." She held up the mirror and Gibbs could see the small purple line of the mark Tony had left on his neck just peeking out over the white of his t-shirt. _How the hell had she noticed that_ Gibbs thought?

Abby was grinning. "I'm sure I'm the only one that notice. I look for that all the time, I mean Tony is always trying to hide them so I'm trained to see them."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"I just, McGee has had a few too, even Ziva," She paused, her eyes showing surprise, "And Palmer, I mean the guy was a walking hickie when he was seeing Lee."

"Is there a point to this Abby?" Gibbs sighed.

"Well no, I mean just that-" Abby grinned. "You're not the first, just wow, didn't think that was really your style. I mean I figured you'd be the one doing the markin,g you know all dominate, bossy Gibbs, marking his territory and everything."

Gibbs just let her ramble on, if he didn't it would just be worse later.

"Seriously. Figured you as a control freak like you are here. But then I don't know what you are like when you." She smirked. "You know hit the sheets. Maybe you're all sweet and submissive."

She started pacing. "Although that seems so far out of character for you. Really can't even imagine that actually it's kinda creepy." She shook her head as if clearing the thought and image from her head. "I know you're sweet and caring and all that and I'm sure you can be super romantic but you definitely would want to be the one on top."

Gibbs watched her pace realizing she was totally absorbed in her thought process she probably forgot he was even here.

"And you soooo keep your personal life private that I can't imagine you just let this person mark you without knowing exactly what that means. It's totally territorial which means you must think that they have the right to mark their territory. It must be totally serious. Like big time serious." Abby still paced. "Beyond serious, we might be talking the L word here." She held up her hand. "And not the L word like the TV show but I mean the L word. Like the four letter word. Which is WOW super wow."

Gibbs shook his head. How can one person assume so much from a hickie?

"But you haven't seemed any different." she shrugged. "Which isn't really a determining factor, but I mean if you were in love wouldn't your mood change even a little. Like you'd smile more or you'd be less grouchy or maybe stare off into space as you get lost in the thought of that person." She took a breath. "But not really your style either. You probably get grumpier when you're in love that would make more sense."

Again she held up a finger as if she had an ideal. "But you were grumpy when I came over Saturday night and Tony was there. You both ignored my calls and you seemed preoccupied and you totally wanted me out of there."

_And here it comes_ Gibbs thought.

She stopped pacing and suddenly looked at Gibbs with that cocked head and puppy dog eyes.

"You totally wanted me out of there!" Her eyes went wide. "And you had spent the day together." She paused. "And there was popcorn; Tony always has to have popcorn when he watches a movie. You two were watching a movie." Suddenly an evil grin spread across Abby's face. "Oh you were so about to! GIBBS! You and TONY!"

"Abby." Gibbs was about to say something when she went right back to talking.

"This is like, whoa, like whoa." Again she shook her head. "I mean this is like Kirk and Spock suddenly getting busy."

Gibbs furrowed his brow confused by the reference.

"You know when that show was popular everyone wanted those two to get together. Kirk was yin to Spock's yang or vice versa. Fans were always looking for subtext between them, a look here, a touch there, the way they stood to close to each other. Fans still write stories about it. This is totally like that. Tony's yin to your yang. The head slaps, the way you always invade his personal space like he doesn't have any because you are his personal space. And the way Tony is always trying to impress you and running after you to have your sex" She shook her head. "Sorry your six. It's like two sides of a coin."

"Abs!"

"No really." She said holding up her hands. "It's like cosmic karma. Two cosmic energies crashing towards each other then BANG." She clapped her hands together. "Super nova through nuclear fusion. Whoa!" She said suddenly wobbly on her feet.

Gibbs moved towards her as if she was going to fall and he would need to catch her.

She slumped down on the stool beside her. "This is heavy!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Suddenly she jumped from the stool and wrapped her arms around Gibbs almost pushing him over with the exuberance of her hug.

"I'm so happy for you two."

Gibbs smiled as he hugged Abby back.

"You realize if you hurt each other I will have to kill you both." She said still clinging to Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

She stepped back and with hands on hips started firing questions.

"When did this happen? Who knows? Are you two happy? Do you have cute pet names for each other?"

"Abby enough!" Gibbs said grabbing her arms.

She let her hands drop from her hips. "Right. I'll ask Tony."

"Ask Tony what?" Tony said walking into the lab.

Gibbs sighed and shook his head as Abby pulled from his grasp and ran towards Tony.

"Tony." She said throwing her arms around him. Almost knocking him over as she had with Gibbs.

Tony gave Gibbs a puzzled look.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, I think." Tony said still confused.

She pulled back but still hung onto him.

As Tony saw that familiar grin with the knowing glimmer he knew what was going on.

"You told her?" Tony looked surprised.

Gibbs shook his head.

"I saw your little mark." Abby said raising her eyebrow.

It took Tony a minute before he realized what she was talking about then he looked over at Gibbs. There was barely a tiny sliver of the purple mark visible above Gibbs t-shirt collar.

"Yeah, well that was um-"

"That's so cute all stammering because you think you're in trouble. Abby smirked. "Is he gonna spank you when you get home?"

"ABBY!" Gibbs barked.

Tony frowned. "Why does everyone assume I'm so damn submissive?"

"Seriously?" Abby looked at him as if it was a stupid question. "It's Gibbs. Can you really see him bending over and-"

"ENOUGH!" Gibbs yelled his patients now gone. "The case."

"Right." Tony smirked. "We'll talk later." Tony said in a low voice and winked at Abby.

Abby grinned back at him.

"OK, the pictures." Abby said walking back over to her computer and bringing up the pictures she had decrypted. "And I could make so much money from these."

She tapped her keyboard running through the pictures of a woman in varying degrees of undress.

"That's the woman Lt. Hans was having an affair with." Tony remembered her. They had already talked to her, she admitted to the affair but she had no idea that the wife knew. But the wife always knows and that was why Lt. Hans was now laying in autopsy with four bullet holes in his chest. His wife knew and decided to make sure he could never cheat again.

"Um, yeah, and the last few pictures well let's just say neither of them were camera shy." Abby again tapped the keyboard and a picture of the lt. and the woman having sex appeared, the next more of the same, and the final picture well the final picture was the final picture.

Cocking her head she looked at the last picture. "Would you ever take pictures of yourself having sex? I mean seems kind of egotistical." Realizing what she asked she suddenly back pedaled. "That was totally rhetorical. I wasn't actually asking if you would take pictures and if you do I mean totally your business but. I'm shutting up now."

She tapped the keyboard and the image faded away.

"Could the wife have seen these?" Gibbs asked ignoring Abby's comments.

She shrugged. "Maybe but I doubt it, unless she knew about decryption codes."

"Nothing in her background would lead us to believe she did." Tony answered.

"How'd they get there, on the computer?" Gibbs suddenly had a thought.

Abby glanced over at Gibbs knowing immediately where he was going with the question.

She grinned. "Memory card."

Gibbs nodded. "She could have found that right and it wouldn't have been encrypted."

"If she had the memory card she would have seen everything." Abby smiled. "I'm impressed."

Gibbs shrugged. "I'm an impressive guy."

"Me too but, oh," Tony paused with a grin. "We're still talking about the memory card thingy right."

The stare from Gibbs caused Tony to shiver.

Looking at Gibbs then Tony Abby forced herself not to laugh.

"DiNozzo find me that memory card."

"On it boss." The use of Tony's last night telling him any play time was over and he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Abby said looking back at Tony. He paused glancing from her to Gibbs as if asking if he should stay. "There's no guarantee the pictures are still on it." she said looking at Gibbs.

"If the wife found the card, they're still on it." He nodded at Tony to go.

Tony nodded back and left. Gibbs followed Tony's form until he disappeared out the door.

"That is so cute." Abby grinned.

"What now." Gibbs barked. "I didn't do anything."

"You so did." Abby glanced over at Gibbs. "You totally just watched your man leave as if you wanted to call him back."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, placed a kiss on Abby's cheek and walked out of the lab.

Once he was gone Abby smirked. "This is way hot!"

###########################################################################

Gibbs walked into autopsy carrying his always present coffee. It was his sixth today. Tony's idea that Gibbs needed to touch him as much as possible before work had lead to several love making sessions last night and early this morning. And although it had helped, he was tired and still craving the man. Thankfully with everything going on they had both been too busy to do little more than say a few words to each other about the case and move on. Tony had found the memory card hidden in a false bottom of the wife's jewelry box and with that she had broken down.

Ducky was sitting at the computer.

"Ah Jethro, I was just finishing up my final report." Ducky said smiling at the other man.

"Good." Gibbs nodded taking a sip of his coffee.

Ducky took a long hard look at Gibbs as if searching for something.

Gibbs just looked back.

"I couldn't help but notice that you and young Anthony both disappeared from the Christmas party Friday."

Gibbs simply nodded.

"Yes, well, I'm sure it was just coincidence." Ducky said hitting print on his computer.

"You know how I feel about coincidences."

"I do." Ducky grabbed the paper from the printer and handed it to Jethro.

"Thanks." He nodded and turned to leave running directly into Tony. On instinct Tony grabbed onto Gibbs coffee making sure it was safe during the crash. Tony's hand made contact with Gibbs and they stood there momentarily lost.

"I got it DiNozzo." Gibbs finally said pulling away from Tony.

"Sorry Boss." Tony said stepping back. "Got Abby's final report. Just need Ducky's and I'll finish up the-"

Gibbs held up the paper to Tony.

"Right you got it." Tony said accepting the paper.

Walking past Tony, Gibbs walked to the elevator and hit the button.

A quick thanks to Ducky and Tony was following Gibbs, sliding in just as the doors were about to close.

"Sorry about the coffee Boss."

"Um hum." Gibbs mumbled as his stare practically bore a hole in the elevator doors.

"Something bothering you Boss." Tony asked looking over at Gibbs thinking maybe there was something about the case troubling him.

"Nothing I can deal with right now." Gibbs answered still not looking at Tony.

It took a moment for Tony to consider what Gibbs was talking about, but as the realization hit him he grinned.

"Wow can't even look at me. Must be pretty bad." Tony raised an eyebrow. "You could stop the elevator and we could go all Fatal Attraction elevator scene. Glenn Close and Michael Douglas, having sex, although at first the elevator was moving, but then it stops and Glenn Close is on her knees."

Tony was surprised when he felt the head slap.

"Enough." Gibbs barked.

"Right, not helping." Tony held up his finger. "But this is one of the few places that doesn't have cameras."

"Tony!" Gibbs said finally glancing over at Tony and giving him the Gibbs stare.

"Shutting up now."

The door finally opened and Gibbs rushed out heading towards his desk.

For a slight moment Tony felt bad about making the movie reference but only for a brief second. Gibbs had been a little too focused today and Tony enjoyed being able to throw him of balance. Gibbs off balance was rare and suddenly having the ability to achieve that was something Tony found exciting. He had to wonder if he had ever affected Gibbs before this weekend. There had been times when Tony had tried, but it had never seemed to work. Now Tony was thinking maybe it had and he just hadn't noticed, or that Gibbs just hadn't let him notice. Curiosity now peaked, Tony wished he could be back in the elevator with Gibbs.

Sitting at his desk, Gibbs read through all the final reports on the case, trying to stay focused and failing miserably. He had let Tony get to him and it had shown. Gibbs grinned to himself and he was sure Tony was already thinking of ways to use what he knew.

"Go home." Gibbs barked. It was already after five and there was no reason for his team to stay.

All three agents were already packaging up and heading towards the elevator. Gibbs was surprised when Tony left without a word. Gibbs sighed and let it go. The phone at his hip suddenly vibrated against him and he grabbed it and flipped it open.

_Call me when you get home._

Gibbs chuckled, text messages, Gibbs still didn't like them.

Closing the file, Gibbs stood up and headed to the director's office to turn in the file and hopefully head home. Unfortunately, that wasn't in the cards.

#########################################################

Two hours later Gibbs was finally in the car headed home. Leon wanted to be briefed on the case, then they were called to MTAC it was a never ending cycle. Still he was almost pulling in the drive when he noticed the car already there. He smiled to himself as he pulled in blocking the other car.

Walking into the house Gibbs tossed his keys on the side table, hung up his coat, and Tony appeared standing in the hallway leaning with his back against the wall.

"I decided not to wait for you to call."

Gibbs nodded as he stalked over to Tony.

"Figured you wouldn't mind if I was here when you got home."

"I want you here when I get home." Gibbs said standing in front of Tony.

"We'll I'm here." The lustful hunger in Gibbs' eyes caused Tony to press his body back against the wall as if it offered some kind of protection or security. It didn',t it only allowed Gibbs a direct line of attack and Tony no escape. They were the hunter and the hunted, and Tony merely waited for the first attack.

Lips crushed down on Tony's neck, followed by the sting of teeth, then soothing kisses against the tender flesh. Rough hands on Tony's hips, clawing as they held Tony in place. Then the grinding of pelvis against pelvis, and Tony moaned.

One hand held Gibbs' head to Tony's neck the other clutched at Gibbs' ass pushing them even closer together. It was still not enough. Sometimes the prey begs for their life, Tony begged for Gibbs to devour him.

Kissing up Tony's neck Gibbs let his lips graze Tony's ears. "If you think I'll let you tease me at work without repercussions you're wrong."

Tony was squirming under Gibbs body. "I can't help it, I wanted you to fuck me in the elevator."

Locking his gaze on Tony, Gibbs ground his hips harder against Tony's. "You're going to get part of what you wanted."

"There's only one part I want." Tony's hand slid around and grabbed Gibbs hard cock against his slacks. Then Tony pulled his hand away, unzipped the slacks and slide inside and through the boxers to wrap around Gibbs cock.

A moan escaped Gibbs lips as Tony stroked his cock expertly.

"Love the way you touch me." Gibbs groaned before crashing his mouth onto Tony's. The action caused Tony to increase his stroking and Gibbs was forced to break the kiss to catch his breath.

"God, Tony." Gibbs moaned. "I wanted you all day. Wanted you so much."

Gibbs, hand went to Tony's chest and he dragged him down the hall. Gibbs already had Tony's slacks undone as they crossed the threshold to the spare room. His hands pulled them down and forced Tony to the bed on his stomach. Turning his head sideway, Tony watched as Gibbs slid his own slacks off, grabbed the lube from the bedside table and rubbed it over his hard cock. Tony found it erotic and it caused him to moan.

The desire and need had already taken over as Gibbs climbed onto Tony's body and pushed himself completely into in. Once inside Tony he rolled them onto their side and lost himself in the sensation of fucking Tony. It felt like a drug to Gibbs as if he had went all day without a hit and now there was nothing that could keep him from finally getting his fix. Gibbs was now addicted to Tony and he never wanted to stop. Gibbs couldn't understand how he could want, crave and love someone so much, but he did.

Wrapping his hand around Tony's cock Gibbs kissed his neck then his ear before speaking.

"I love you, God so much."

The words spoken so soft, so honest and with such conviction buried themselves inside Tony's heart. The warmth of them flowed through his blood causing the heat to spread throughout his body. Tony wanted to respond, but he was beyond speaking, beyond caring about anything other than the feel of Gibbs inside him and now Gibbs' hand around his cock.

"You're going to make me come, no control when I'm with you." Gibbs' voice and breathing were sporadic as he felt the need to give in taking hold.

Tony reached his hand around grasping at Gibbs hip wanting more contact and to feel even more of Gibbs fucking motion.

Tony felt the tremors washing over him he was so close, Gibbs' words were causing Tony to teeter on the edge.

Gibbs tried to slow his movement and find some sense of control. Christ he wasn't going to last more than five minutes. Tony really was like a drug, he'd gotten the hit and now he was going to completely lose control. He told himself to hold on, begged his body to accept the command but it was no use.

"Tony" The name ripped from Gibbs throat as he lost the fight for control and came inside buried inside his lover.

As Gibbs surrendered Tony felt himself give in and he thrust uncontrollably into Gibbs' hand as his cock twitched and he came.

Silence only lasted a few moments before Tony spoke.

"Seriously, are we going to do this every day after work?" Tony spoke through shallow breaths.

"Yes."

"Okay just wanted to make sure."

The laughter that came from Gibbs was so heartfelt that it took Tony by surprise, he didn't think he had ever heard Gibbs laugh that way.

"Maybe you can undress me next time."

"No too much wasted time." Gibbs sighed. "I'll have you naked in the shower afterwards."

This time Tony laughed. "Glad to see you have that all worked out."

"Yeah." Gibbs grinned.

"I thought we decided we're not showering together." Tony chuckled.

"Too much wasted time if we don't."

"Right."

"Although, next time I'd like to last more than five minutes." Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony's shoulder. "I just can't control myself with you."

"Do you see me complaining?" Tony smiled. "I didn't exactly hold out either."

Gibbs grinned. "I noticed that."

"You can take your time in the shower."

Gibbs smirked. "I see."

"Or after the shower, or later tonight." Tony chuckled.

Gibbs kissed Tony's neck. "Oh I will. Believe me I will."

"Then let's start with the shower and dinner." Tony said getting up from the bed.

###########################################################################

"And here I thought I was going to have to order something." Gibbs said taking another slice of pizza, the pizza box sitting between them in the bed.

"Figured you would be hungry when you got home." Tony smiled.

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded with a smile.

"It's just pizza." Tony said shaking his head.

"And coffee." Gibbs said taking a sip.

"Yeah. Takes a lot of skill to make coffee." Tony said sarcastically.

Sitting back against the headboard Gibbs cocked a finger at Tony. "Come here."

Putting the piece of pizza back down in the box, Tony crawled over and sat in between Gibbs' legs letting his back rest comfortably against Gibbs' chest.

As Gibbs arms enveloped Tony he placed a quick kiss on Tony's temple.

"It does take skill to make _my _coffee."

Tony chuckled. "That's probably true but I've had years of practice."

"And you know what I like on my pizza."

Tony shook his head. "You like anything on your pizza as long as it's not anchovies or pineapple."

"And you know that because?"

"You make that weird face every time you smell anchovies." Tony grinned. "The one where it looks like you just smelled shit on your shoe."

Gibbs chuckled.

"And you said pineapple never belongs on a pizza when Abby ordered it once." Tony leaned his head back and again Gibbs kissed the side of his face.

"I love you, I pay attention." Tony said his voice suddenly serious.

"I know and it's why I thanked you."

"I know you're this tough Marine who would rather work on his boat to deal with his problems then deal with people. You don't like to share anything about yourself and you'd probably be fine if no one ever knew more than your name and rank. And I know you would rather take care of everyone than have anyone take care of you." Tony paused. "But I can't let you always take care of me and never take care of you. You're going to have to accept that."

"I want to." Gibbs sighed. "Just have to give me time to get use to it."

"I will" Tony smirked.

"And you do make perfect coffee." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony laughed. "I can't imagine you putting up with someone who couldn't make your coffee the way you like it." Tony turned his head looking up at Gibbs. "That why you divorced your wives?"

"One of the reasons." Gibbs said pulling Tony closer.

On the bedside table Gibbs phone suddenly chirped to life.

"That can't be good." Tony grimaced.

Letting one arm slide from Tony, grabbing the phone Gibbs read the caller id, Director Vance. He sighed and opened the phone.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

As the director talked Gibbs listened and his other arm slide away from Tony.

Definitely not good Tony thought.

"Yeah, be there in twenty. I'll call him." Gibbs answered and hung up the phone. He pushed at Tony's hips. "Get dressed."

"Me?" Tony seemed confused.

"Both of us in MTAC ASAP."

"Okay." Tony pushed himself up and went to grab some clothes.

Gibbs was immediately up and dressing. "We just brought in Carl Rock and his body guard."

"The Rock, Aldrando's man?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded pulling on his shoes.

This was big. The Intel on the Rock was slim they weren't really even sure what he looked like so how they hell did they get him.

#########################################################################

Director Vance was standing and staring at the images on the screen in MTAC when Gibbs and Tony barreled in.

As they stopped next to Vance he tipped his chin at the screen. "Meet The Rock and his Body Guard only known as The Wall until today. His real name is Adonis Reel."

"How the hell-"

The Director cut off Gibbs. "Our inside man got the Intel to us earlier today. Said The Rock and The Wall were going to be checking into The Hay-Adams. He didn't know what they looked like but Aldrando was sending them there to deliver a package to Vlad Komar." As Vance spoke the name the man's picture appeared on the screen alongside the others.

"Every alphabet agency has wanted him for a long time." Tony said.

"Yeah and now we just might have the chance." Vance said and turned to Gibbs. "You and DiNozzo just became The Rock and The Wall."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Komar has never met them so he has no idea what to expect. Only knows they are staying in the Presidential suite at the hotel. Komar arrives tomorrow the meet is at 1900 tomorrow night."

"Not much time." Tony sighed.

"I have the files of everything we know so far about them, which is limited, but will at least give you something to work with. Backgrounds and documents are being finished as we speak." Vance nodded at one of the MTAC operators and the interrogation room came on the screen. It housed The Rock and The Wall.

Tony watched the screen for a moment trying to read the men from what little interaction was taking place between them. One thing was evident, even without a physical weapon the body guard was still doing his job. He stood at the other man's side blocking the path from the door. If anyone came into the interrogation room they would come up against The Wall first. He was probably slightly older than Tony, slightly larger build, but not huge like most body guards Tony had come across in the drug world. But Tony had no doubt that the man would defend his boss with his bare hands if necessary.

The Rock was different, older, more refined, wearing an Armani suit that was cut to fit. He was the epitome of smooth and as calm as a clam sitting there. His peppered grey black hair really the only visible sign of his age, otherwise he was well built but slim, his face distinguished yet emotionless. That was until Tony saw him reach over and touch the other man's arm and motion for him to take the other seat in the room. The Wall looked down and shook his head standing firm in his position. The Wall rolled his eyes but didn't push the issue.

Tony glanced over at Gibbs to see if he had seen the exchange. He was watching the screen intently.

"The room has already been swept for bugs there was nothing. We have ears but no eyes in the room."

Gibbs looked at Vance surprised.

"If Komar thinks something is up he will have his people sweep when he comes in. We can mask the ears easier than the eyes. When we hear Komar and his men enter we'll turn them off and hope he doesn't have the tools to still find them."

Gibbs nodded.

"Agent Keys will meet you in the conference room with documents, then take you to weapons and finally," Vance grinned at Gibbs. "There's a suit for you as well, you have to look the part."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"So unfair." Tony smirked knowing Gibbs lack of concern for any name designer on his clothes.

"Car will meet you down stairs." Vance paused. "I know I don't have to say this but be careful. Anything looks slightly fishy get the hell out. Agents will be all over that hotel; David and McGee are already with the surveillance team. Don't play hero." Vance glanced from Gibbs to Tony and back again. "Either of you."

#############################################################################

Gibbs was listening to Tony as he drove from the NCIS building to the hotel. Tony was reading from the information they had on The Rock, Gibbs sudden alter ego.

"Seriously you could be this guy." Tony chuckled. "Married and divorced six times. Last one ended eight years ago. No kids. Only major contacts are his body guard, his father and Aldrando." Tony paused. "Keeps pretty much to himself. Does work for Aldrando when asked but not much else."

"He's been working for Aldrando for over twenty years, they trust each other, The Rock is semi-retired. Aldrando would only send him on this delivery if he thought it was going to go smoothly." Gibbs added.

"Good for us then, let's hope Aldrando is right."

"And The Wall?" Gibbs grinned at the name.

Tony opened the other folder. "Been with The Rock for ten years. He was hand-picked by Rock, believed he was picked after Rock saw him take down two guys trying to get to Aldrando."

"And Aldrando gave him up to Rock. Unusual."

"Again speculation but believed Aldrando owed Rock for something and that was his repayment." Tony shook his head. "Nothing like giving people as repayment."

"Good bodyguards are hard to come by. Not a lot of people out there willing to give their life to protect someone. Not a real rewarding job if you're dead."

"I think The Wall is reaping his own special reward." Tony smirked.

Gibbs glanced over at him with a confused look.

"They're lovers. That's why Rock hasn't had any women in his life in the last eight years."

"And you got that from where?" Gibbs questioned.

"That exchange in the interrogation room." Tony recalled. "Rock touched the other man, it wasn't necessary, he should have simply told him to sit down and he should have. That's the way it should be but it wasn't. Rock didn't push, didn't demand, he simply asked and when The Wall didn't give in he shrugged it off. He knew that nothing would make the other man move. You only take your job that seriously when you're in love. He's not protecting him because he has to, he's protecting him because he wants to."

Gibbs didn't reply just continued to drive. The words had hit to close to home and Tony knew that. They had each other's back always because they wanted to not because they had to and now in this new relationship it only made that even more evident.

They pulled up at the hotel and Tony emerged from the car first searching the area as the Valet started for the driver's side. Tony grabbed the man by the collar and the man froze.

"Mr. Rock exits the car, then you can do your job." Tony said already adopting his persona.

"Right, sorry." The scared young man nodded.

Gibbs emerged from the car glancing around and walking over to Tony and the boy. Taking a fifty out of his pocket he put it in the boys hand and nodded.

Tony finally let go of the boy and he nodded at Gibbs. "I'll treat it like my own."

Money spoke no matter what the circumstances Gibbs thought.

"Good" Gibbs said patting the boy's cheek.

Tony now stood at Gibbs side as they made their way into the hotel, a porter following them with the bags. Again Tony scanned the area as they checked in and then made their way to the room.

"Would you like these in the bedrooms?" The porter asked.

"No leave them there." Gibb said and nodded towards Tony. Producing another fifty, Tony put it in the man's hand and nodded for him to leave.

"Thank you sir." The man nodded and smiled as he left closing the door behind him.

Once they were alone Gibbs spoke again. "You hear us?"

"Loud and clear." Gibbs heard the agent in his ear.

"Good, then I'm taking this damn thing out." Gibbs said as he removed the ear wig. He heard the agent start to protest, but it was lost as Gibbs tossed the ear wig on the table.

The Presidential suite consisted of two bedrooms, a living room, two baths and an office.

"I have to say this is one hell of a suite." Tony said glancing around. Then he heard the agent in his ear again.

Tony was smirking. "I know."

Gibbs looked at Tony and realized he was listening to the agent in his ear.

"There's no reason for me to sleep with that thing or you. If we need them we can holler and Komar doesn't arrive until tomorrow." Gibbs said grabbing one of his bags and heading to the bathroom.

"Don't envy you DiNozzo." rang in Tony's ear.

"Why's that?" Tony grinned as he spoke.

"Locked in a room with Gibbs." Agent Keys was chuckling. "You being punished by the Director again?"

"Funny Keys." Tony said sarcastically. "Could be worse."

"How?" Keys asked.

"Could be locked in a room with you."

"HA HA." Keys chuckled.

Gibbs emerged from the bathroom in a silk pair of boxers and nothing else. Tony swallowed hard and held back the comment that formed in his mind.

"Who the hell packed this bag?" Gibbs barked. "Silk boxers and no t-shirts."

Tony heard Keys laughing.

"Tell him he's supposed to like the finer things in life. T-shirts don't apply."

"Yeah, I'll let you tell him that when you see him and see how he responds to that."

Keys went silent.

"Thought so." Tony grinned.

"Go." Gibbs said motioning Tony towards the bathroom.

Tony nodded. "Keys, if you need anything call."

"Yeah, great nothing like listening to silence for the next." Keys looked at his watch. "Six hours."

"I'm sleeping in so make it the next eight." And Tony pulled out the ear wig tossing it on the table beside Gibbs.

Tony disappeared into the bathroom and walked out a few minutes later in his normal boxers and a t-shirt."

Gibbs shook his head. "So you get t-shirts. Give me an extra one."

Tony grinned and shook his head. "We need to get some sleep, long day tomorrow Boss."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"I'll be in the other room."

"Sure." Gibbs nodded as Tony turned toward the smaller bedroom.

As Tony took the first step Gibbs grabbed his arm. Turning Tony looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head and pulled Tony towards the master bedroom, Tony's face showing his surprise. This was work and Tony hadn't expected Gibbs to mix that with pleasure. Plus the room was bugged, it may only be sound but still, a risky move.

As they crossed into the room and stood by the bed Gibbs let his body move closer to Tony's and spoke in his ear.

"I want you in my arms." the voice was soft and warm. "Can you behave?"

Tony grinned debating the answer but finally nodded and spoke a quiet yes.

"Good." Gibbs stepped back and folded down the comforter and let Tony slide into the bed first.

Sliding in beside Tony, their faces were almost touching as Gibbs draped his arms around Tony. Gibbs placed a quick kiss on Tony's lips pulling back before the contact caused him to feel the desire building within him.

"You really are full of surprised." Tony whispered.

"Why do you say that?"

"Pulling me into your bed during an undercover assignment. With bugs in the room."

"No cameras, so as long as you can keep quiet there's no problem." Gibbs said his voice matching the whispered tone of Tony's.

"And can you keep quiet?" Tony asked.

"Like I said before." Gibbs paused. "As long as you behave."

"Can you behave? You're the one that couldn't even undress me before you fucked me earlier."

"Tony." Gibbs wanted to raise his voice but fought the urge. Instead the name came out sounding like a plea instead of a command.

"I'm just saying." Tony said as he turned around in Gibbs arms and tried to get comfortable, his movements as always causing his body to brush against Gibbs.

"Tony behave." there was a long pause. "Please."

Tony finally settled and Gibbs placed a small kiss on his neck. Gibbs prayed he hadn't made a mistake in wanting to hold his lover through the night.

#########################################################################

Tony felt the sun against his eye lids and wanted to ignore it, but for some reason he already felt awake. He opened one eye and looked at the clock. 0736. It was too early to be up. He felt Gibbs steady breath against his neck telling him the other man was still asleep. But other parts of him were already up. Tony felt Gibbs' hard cock pressing against his backside. It still amazed Tony that Gibbs seemed to be able to get hard with a single touch and his recovery time was better than most men half his age. Tony hoped that part of that was due to Gibbs desire for him.

It was suddenly hard not to concentrate on the feeling of Gibbs' cock against him. Had they been back in Gibbs bed, Tony would already be making Gibbs wake up and take him. But they were in a hotel room, a bugged hotel room, with agents listening. As much as Gibbs complained about not having control, Tony was just as bad. It had taken all his strength to not beg for Gibbs to take him last night. He had almost tried to push Gibbs into it with his movements as he pretended to be settling down for the night. Tony knew if he had continued Gibbs would have given in. But Tony knew it wasn't the time or place. However, he suddenly doubted that decision. Maybe if it had happened last night Tony wouldn't be laying here this morning aching with desire to touch Gibbs. An evil thought raced across his mind and he tried to push it away, tried not to let his base need override his common sense, but he was losing the fight.

Tony slide slowly from Gibbs' grasp trying not to wake him. When he was finally free Gibbs rolled onto his back his arm resting lazily above his head. Tony smirked as he gently pushed the comforter from Gibbs body and moved down the bed.

Somewhere in Gibbs sleepy haze his conscious mind screamed at him, begging and pleading for him to wake up, but he didn't want to. He was dreaming of Tony and he didn't want to leave the apparition. Instead he wanted to stay and continue to enjoy the way Tony was making him feel. Once more his conscious mind screamed and clawed at him to wake up, to realize he was not dreaming, that the sensation he was experiencing was real. Gibbs eyes shot open and his surroundings were a blurry haze before suddenly coming into view. The hotel, the assignment, it all flashed across his mind for a brief moment, until his body demanded his attention and he felt the desire taking over. Gibbs felt the warm mouth around his cock, felt the hand at his balls, and him almost screamed out Tony's name before biting his tongue to keep quiet. He forced himself to look down and he saw Tony between his legs sucking his cock.

Gibbs wanted to stop him, needed to stop him, but the hunger was already coursing through every fiber in his body, and his blood was filled with lust. It was a lust that howled within him to let Tony continue, to finish what he had already started. Gibbs' body betrayed him refusing to accept commands from his brain, instead his fingers twisted in the hair on the back of Tony's head and his hips thrust up driving his cock deeper into the soft moistness of Tony's mouth. There was no stopping, Gibbs ability to think rationally had left and had been replaced with pure desire. He didn't know how he managed to keep silent when all he wanted to do was cry out Tony's name but he did.

Tony increased his effort wanting nothing more than to taste his lover's release. He felt Gibbs cock start to twitch felt Gibbs body tense as the release grew closer.

Gibbs eyes involuntarily closed as his body continued to enjoy the sensation. Tony was amazing, knowing just how to touch him, slowing his movements when Gibbs got to close to the edge, then speeding up again once he calmed slightly. But Gibbs was losing the fight.

Gibbs suddenly released his grasp on Tony's head and clung to the bed, desperately trying not to cry out as the orgasm overtook him. He thrust up his hips, unable to remain still and Tony accepted it, relished in it, as he drank from his lover. Then Gibbs body collapsed on the bed like a rag doll. Even as Tony continued to feed from him, Gibbs could do nothing but let the small after shock's wash over him and tremble.

When Tony crawled back up Gibbs' body, Gibbs' eyes were still closed and his chest was rising and falling in shallow breaths. Tony let his body fall down next to Gibbs and rested his head on Gibbs' chest, his arm wrapped around his waist. A moment later he felt Gibbs wrap his arm around him and pull him close. Picking up his head, Tony looked at Gibbs who brought his hand under Tony's chin and leaned down and kissed him.

As they parted, Gibbs gave Tony a crooked little smile and shook his head. The look made Tony grin and he pushed himself up to speak in Gibbs ear. "Rule 18."

Gibbs couldn't help himself he chuckled. Then he whispered to Tony. "So was that your way of asking for forgiveness or do you need to ask forgiveness because of it."

"Depends on you."

"Shower and I'll tell you exactly what I think."

############################################################################

When they walked back into the bedroom from the shower, Tony would have loved nothing more than for them to crawl back into bed and fall asleep in each other's arms again. Especially after having made love in the shower. Instead Tony got dressed, the final piece being placing the ear wig back in his ear.

"Wake up Keys." Tony said louder than necessary.

"I've been awake. Listening to the shower run for the last 35 minutes. I swear DiNozzo no one needs that long of a shower."

"Why do you assume it was me?" Tony said annoyed.

"Gibbs was a Marine probably takes him 2 minutes."

Tony rolled his eyes. "And maybe you need to take a longer shower. Could be the reason you're still single."

"Funny DiNozzo, real funny."

"Don't you two have anything better to do then harass each other?" Gibbs barked as he placed his ear wig back in. "LIKE WORK"

Key's flung the headset off and shook his head. He should have seen that coming. The shout still rang in his ears.

"Anything on Komar yet?" Gibbs asked.

"His jet is still scheduled to arrive on time, in two hours."

"Good." Gibbs said just as there was a knock on the door. He looked at Tony then spoke softly. "Keys?"

"Running facial recognition now."

Another knock.

"Talma Hadic. He's one of Komar's"

Tony went to the door and cracked it open his gun already pointing through the door at the man's heart.

"Rock?" The man said.

"Who's asking?"

"Komar sent me." The man said. "He wants to meet in his suite."

"And I'm supposed to believe you, because?"

The phone in the room rang, Tony never moved.

"That would be the boss calling to tell you I'm here." The man smiled.

Gibbs picked up the phone and in his normal calm voice spoke. "Komar I imagine."

"Very good. I assume my man is there requesting that you meet me in my suite. You have five minutes to get yourself ready just you and your guard, nothing and no one else. Understood."

"I thought this was a quick friendly exchange, why all the changes. And what room are we coming to?" Gibbs asked concerned now that something may be wrong.

"I ran into some, issues, and I'm just making sure that this truly continues to be a friendly exchange. My man has the room number. Five minutes." And the line went silent.

Gibbs walked towards the door and glanced out at the man.

"Komar says we have five. We'll be right out."

The man nodded and took a position on the wall across from the door.

"We can't risk it." Tony said when the door was closed.

"We can't not go. He doesn't want us to bring the goods. This is just him making sure we are on the up and up. He ran into some kinda trouble earlier he said."

"I still don't show his jet having arrived." Keys said as he tried pulling up any other information.

"That's because I'm sure whatever information you had was to throw us off." Gibbs barked.

"We can't take the ear wigs. We have to go blind and mute."

"I don't like it." Tony said his concern evident.

Gibbs pulled the ear wig out and looked at Tony.

Tony sighed. "Keys, I hope you have enough cameras in this place to follow us."

"Believe me I'm on it." Keys was just as concerned as Tony about this.

Finally Tony pulled the ear wig out and tossed it on the table next to Gibbs.

"Let's go." Tony said walking in front of Gibbs to the door. Tony walked into the hallway, first his eyes scanning left and right, then over to the man. "We'll follow you. I think anything is fishy I blow your brains out. Got that."

The man simply nodded and turned to the hallway down to the right.

Tony continued to scan the hall as they walked. Gibbs staying true to character just followed Tony, truly knowing Tony would keep him safe, even without playing the role of his bodyguard.

Gibbs and Tony both forced themselves not to look surprised when they stopped only a few doors down from their own suite.

The other man knocked on the door and it cracked open, and then slid open wide enough for the man to walk in. The person holding the door motioned with his head for the other two men to enter. Tony put his hand out behind him stopping Gibbs. As Tony entered he blocked Gibbs from entering. Gibbs stood in the doorway. Seeing that Tony was not going to let his boss enter without his okay, the man nodded to the other man they had followed down to the room.

"Gun?" The man nodded towards Tony.

"We don't come in unless I keep the gun." Tony said making clear it was not open for debate.

The man held up his gun as if telling Tony this was not a choice.

Still Tony did not back down.

"Damian." A man stepped out from the bedroom and Tony recognized Komar. "Let them in. I'm sure The Wall understands this is no matter that will require the use of his weapon."

Tony nodded his understanding. "Although maybe your people should understand that as well."

Komar smiled and nodded telling the men to put their weapons away.

Tony finally stepped aside letting Gibbs enter the room.

Gibbs walked in stopping beside Tony. "Komar I assume."

Komar nodded. "The Rock. Your reputation precedes you."

"Reputation is based on hearsay, I prefer my friends to form their own opinions about me."

Komar smiled and chuckled. "Yes, I agree." Komar took a seat on the couch in the large living room they were in. "Come sit."

Gibbs undid the button on his jacket and took a seat on the chair beside Komar.

Tony was immediately standing behind the chair, his eyes constantly moving between the two men standing by the door.

There was movement from the bedroom and Tony already had his gun drawn and pointed at Komar. The two men at the door doing the same only aimed at Gibbs.

A beautiful young woman dressed in nothing but a robe emerged from the room. She looked at the scene before her and then just walked over to the room's bar.

"Your Wall seems a little jumpy." Komar smirked.

"And that's what keeps me alive."

Komar nodded. "I see. Yes I have heard about your Wall's dedication and abilities."

Gibbs waved his hand at Tony and slowly Tony let the gun slide down to his side. As the two men at the door followed suit, Tony placed his gun back in its holster.

"A drink?" Komar said as he looked at one of the men at the door. The man made his way to the bar as the woman took her drink and returned to the bedroom. "Bourbon?"

"I prefer Whiskey."

"Of course. I had forgotten." Komar said with a smirk.

It had been a test, even without having never met the Rock, Komar would know what he drank, Gibbs had passed this test.

The man appeared handing a glass to his boss, then to Gibbs.

Taking a long sip of the liquid Gibbs smiled. "Very nice."

"Good." Komar said glad the man approved.

"Why are we here?" Gibbs asked.

"Direct."

"Always."

"Because I believe in getting to know the people I do business with."

"I thought you already knew Aldrando," Gibbs smiled taking another sip.

"But I do not know you, at least as you said, except by hearsay."

Gibbs nodded. "So this is a social call."

"In a way, yes." Komar paused. "And I wonder if we could talk privately." Komar glanced at Tony.

Gibbs looked at Tony and nodded towards the door.

"Boss." Tony did not like the idea of being that far away.

"Go." Gibbs said, in a warmer tone than he had intended.

Tony nodded and walked over towards the door placing himself in a position where he could still see Gibbs and Komar and the two men guarding the exit.

######################################################################

After less than a half hour Gibbs and Komar were talking and laughing as if they had been friends for years. It was a strange sight actually. Tony could hear some of the conversation, but at other points the two leaned closer and spoke softer and Tony was unable to make out anything. It bothered him when that occurred, although everything seemed to be going smoothly, Tony refused to let down his guard.

Gibbs was taking another sip from his second glass of whiskey when Komar leaned forward again.

"Can I ask you a personal question now that I feel we have become friends?"

"As long as you understand I reserve the right not to answer." Gibbs smirked.

"Of course." Komar chuckled.

"Then ask away."

"I like you, I think you are a good man, a man that would have no problems attracting beautiful woman."

"Thank you." Gibbs nodded. "And your question?"

"You are involved with your body guard, and Aldrando has no problems with it." Komar paused. "Unusual in our business."

"Again your question?" Gibbs said trying not to let the line of questioning concern him.

"You've been divorced six times, why did you suddenly realize The Wall was the right one for you?"

Gibbs chuckled. The question something Gibbs had given so much thought to in his own life lately it seemed apropos that the man should ask it of the Rock. Gibbs glanced over at Tony seeing the green eyes fixed on his. Then Gibbs leaned closer to Komar.

"Because he has no doubt." Gibbs smiled.

Komar gave him a puzzled look. "No doubt?"

Gibbs nodded. "He knows the good and bad all of it, the divorces, knows I'm a grumpy old bastard, knows I waited too long to accept how he felt about me because I couldn't face my own feelings. Yet still he had no doubt I was worth loving, worth the effort, and even when I made him wait longer than anyone should have waited, he still waited. And through it all he always, always, protected me as if his life depended on mine." Gibbs paused and leaned back.

Komar nodded as if he understood

"And it doesn't hurt that he a great ass." Gibbs grinned.

Komar laughed a hearty laugh that filled the room and he patted Gibbs knee. "A man honest about his emotions. I like that."

Gibbs nodded. "I have learned a lot about emotional honesty from Adonis."

"That is the first time I have heard you use his first name." Komar stated.

"I rarely do, unless with a friend. My relationship with Adonis could to easily be used against me." Gibbs needed Komar to believe they were friends and that Gibbs trusted him.

"I appreciate your trust." Komar smiled. "I feel the same about Ishara."

"The woman in the bedroom?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes. I normally do not bring her on business trips but I have been away from her too long."

"I know the feeling."

Komar chuckled. "How is it two such strong men can be so controlled by a need for someone?"

Gibbs shrugged. "If you figure it out let me know because I ask myself that every day."

"And you the same with me."

"Believe me if I figure it out you will be the first to know."

Komar sighed. "Thank you for indulging me today." and he extended his hand to Gibbs.

"It's been my pleasure." Gibbs said as they shook hands and stood up.

"I will meet you at your suite at 7 to finish our discussion."

Gibbs nodded. "Of course."

Tony was already making his way to Gibbs. Komar's men stood, but Komar waved them back down.

Komar nodded at Tony as he walked by and into the bedroom.

"Let's go." Gibbs said and they made their way to the door. They were both silent as they walked down the hall not speaking until they arrived back in their room. Tony grabbed his ear wig.

"Keys."

"DiNozzo, Christ you two had us scared shitless. You've been gone over two hours."

"Yeah, well Komar and The Rock decided to sit around having drinks and sharing war stories."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and picked up his phone hitting a speed dial number.

"I thought I told both of you no heroics." Vance yelled into the phone.

"No heroics."

"So what the hell did he want?"

"Wanted to trust the guy he is doing business with."

"And?"

"Would I be talking to you if he didn't trust me?"

"The deal?"

"Still set for 1900, in our suite."

"Good. And did you find out how they hell he got here without us knowing."

"He came in late last night. Said he heard talk that his jet was being monitored."

Vance sighed. "We need to figure out where he got that idea from."

"He hinted at the airport staff." Gibbs said.

"We'll check them out."

"We're going to dinner, on NCIS." Gibbs said as he hung up the phone.

Tony grinned. "You hear that Keys."

"Yes." Keys chuckled. "And I'll bet I get to listen to silence again, since knowing your boss ear wigs are not included in this dinner plan."

"I would guarantee that." Tony said then pulled the ear wig out.

Gibbs dialed the hotel phone. "Carl Rock in the Presidential suite, I need a table in the dining room in twenty minutes." There was a pause. "Good thank you."

"You have twenty minutes." Gibbs nodded.

##############################################################

Once they had ordered Tony finally brought up the events from earlier.

"So Komar and you are buddies now."

Gibbs chuckled. "I guess. He trusts me that's what's important."

"And that last conversation you two were having." Tony paused. "Seemed pretty intense there for awhile."

"Not intense, just a serious question." Gibbs said taking a drink of his coffee.

"Are you going to share?" Tony asked.

"You were right about Rock and the Wall."

"Right about. Oh." He looked at Gibbs surprised. "Komar asked you about that?"

The waiter returned with their food and after making sure they didn't need anything else smiled and walked away.

"Why ask you about that?"

"He wanted an honest answer, a test. Can't trust someone who lies to you about love."

"And you told the truth."

Gibbs nodded.

"Rocks truth or your truth?"

"Is it really any different?" Gibbs asked his eyes locked on Tony's. "Love is love."

"Wish I had had the ear wig in."

Gibbs chuckled. "Didn't say anything I haven't already said to you."

"Right, when you thought I was asleep."

"You still heard it."

"And Komar laughing?"

Gibbs grinned. "That was um-"

"What did you say?" Tony said looking at him with squinted eyes.

"That it helped you had a nice ass."

Tony coughed half choking on the bite of food he had just taken. "You didn't really say that."

Gibbs took another bite of his meal not answering.

##########################################################################

Back in the room Gibbs and Tony were as ready as they could be for the deal to go down. Although Tony felt better that the final exchange was taking place in their room he was still on edge, but then that was normal during an undercover assignment. Gibbs seemed his normally calm self, if he was concerned at all it didn't show. But then it was rare that Gibbs showed any emotion during an assignment or work.

Tony again checked the guns he had on him making sure only the one at his hip was visible. Tony knew Gibbs had a gun somewhere on him but still couldn't figure out where, again a Gibbs trait.

The knock at the door caused the men to look at each other and nodded.

Gibb stood at the bar pouring himself a drink as Tony walked to the door. He opened it just enough to see out and held up three finger behind his back to Gibbs. Gibbs sighed he was hoping since his meeting with Komar had went so well that the man would arrive with only one guard. Seemed trust didn't earn less protection. Tony stepped back and let the men enter.

"Komar." Gibbs smiled meeting the man half way across the room.

"Rock." Komar nodded and accepted the extended hand.

"Drink?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, thank you."

Gibbs returned to the bar and poured the drink and then he heard the noise two thuds and he already knew the sound and for a moment his heart stopped. The sound of a bodies falling to the floor sticks with you. When he looked up Tony was sprawled out on his stomach on the floor by the door. One guard was sitting on the ground next to him blood dripping from his nose. The other guard had his gun pointed at Gibbs.

Glancing down at Tony, Gibbs realized the two guards had attacked, Tony had managed to hit one but the other had knocked him out by hitting him with the butt of his gun. Tony was alive and that's what mattered. The guard he had hit got up and still holding his nose and leveled his gun at Gibbs as well.

Never forgetting his character, Gibbs walked towards Komar and handed him the drink.

Komar shook his head and laughed accepting the drink. "You never cease to surprise me Rock."

"As do you." Gibbs nodded. "Seems my trust was misplaced." Okay, so Komar did not know that Gibbs was not the Rock, so what was this about?

"Not misplaced, misguided." Komar said taking a sip of the drink.

"One in the same is it not?"

"It's not personal. I actually like you." Komar smirked. "But then I don't get paid to like people."

"What do you get paid for?" Gibbs asked trying to put the pieces together.

"Whatever Aldrando asks me to do."

Gibbs chuckled. Not what Gibbs expected but he understood.

"I've outlived my usefulness to Aldrando."

"Usefulness no, dead you will be useful again. It will again solidify his position."

"He thinks I want his position, interesting." Gibbs shook his head. "What have I ever done to make him think that."

"Unfortunately, you haven't done anything." Komar paused. "But you have made too many friends and not enough enemies."

Gibbs nodded. "My friends have been speaking out of turn."

"Your friends have wanted Aldrando replaced for a long time." Komar smiled. "And you are their first choice, even with your unique tastes."

Gibbs smiled to himself. Aldrando never thought that the drug world would accept a man who was sleeping with his body guard as their leader. Seemed he was wrong.

"So this was never about the drugs it was about eliminating the competition?"

Komar shrugged his shoulders. "Actually, the drugs are payment for a job well done."

"And Adonis?" Gibbs asked wanting to know what the plan was for Tony's character in all this.

"Do you really have to ask that." Komar chuckled. "He cannot live. He would only try to avenge you."

"Said the spider to the fly." The code words slipped from Gibbs' tongue as he grabbed the gun from his back. One shot rang out then another from Tony's position on the floor. The third almost surprised Gibbs but the fourth and final shot did not. The two guards fell first, then Gibbs fell to his knees, and finally Komar fell forward as the fourth bullet tore through his brain. As Komar fell Tony saw the gun slip from his hand and his stare immediately went to Gibbs.

He saw Gibbs wobble on his knees, saw Gibbs look at him. "Tony." then he fell back.

"Jethro" The name ripped through his throat as he up and running to the man's side. There was blood, so much blood running down Gibbs' face, his arm, across his chest. Tony enveloped Gibbs' body, holding him on his lap, staring down at hazy eyes.

"Don't do this, Jethro, hold on." Tony was trying to figure out how bad it was the bullet had obviously hit Jethro in the head but with all the blood it was too hard to tell. Tony could tell it had hit the side of his head but couldn't see how deep.

Gibbs' eyes met Tony's for a brief moment and he smiled. His blood stained hand reached out and touched Tony's cheek. Instinctively Tony leaned into the caress, tears already streaming down his face. Then slowly, almost painfully, Gibbs' hand slid from Tony's face as his eyes closed and his body went completely still.

It was at that moment that Agents busted through the door followed by paramedics. Tony noticed none of it. He didn't notice that two of the agents now in the room were Tim and Ziva, didn't notice that paramedics tried to pry Tony from Gibbs as they began working to save the man.

"Jethro you can't do this to me not now, fight god damn it." Tony was screaming.

Somehow he heard the paramedics say he was alive, had a pulse and it was strong, but he was losing a lot of blood.

It took Ziva, Tim and two other agents to finally tear Tony from Gibbs' body, and then they only succeeded in pulling him two feet away. Tony sat there on the floor staring at Gibbs, mumbling as if it was all a dream and he would wake it. That was it. It was a nightmare and he would wake up in Gibbs' bed, locked in Gibbs arms and Gibbs would kiss him and calm his fears telling him it was all ok.

The paramedics started to roll Gibbs from the room and Tony tried to rush to his feet to follow. Again he was stopped by Ziva and Tim who were suddenly by his side on the floor one on either side holding him down by the shoulders. Had he had any strength left he would have fought, would have taken on both of them, fighting his way free, but his body was numb, he was numb, and he felt nothing. Even when Ziva pulled him against her trying to offer comfort, not fully understanding, he felt none of it. He merely closed his eyes and prayed, prayed that some unseen God would let Gibbs live, and he gladly offered himself in Gibbs place.

###########################################################################


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: A lot of Christmas Love SLASH**

**Summary: Gibbs finally realizes just what he wants and it happens to be Tony. Lots of love, romance, some angst and sex at Christmas time**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading and for the kind words about the story.**

CHAPTER 4

Tony didn't remember how he got from the hotel room to the car, didn't remember anything except the image of Gibbs on his knees, then on the floor. It replayed in his mind like a movie constantly being rewound. He wanted to make it stop, but it was constantly there, when he closed his eyes, when he opened then, it didn't matter.

The voices in the front seat were like ghosts within his mind, he never quite heard them except as muffled whispers. Some part of him understood the voices were Ziva and McGee, but he didn't care or couldn't care. There was nothing left inside him accept fear and it ripped at his chest tearing and clawing his heart into pieces that no long beat.

It was only when they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital that some small part of Tony's mind began to function again. He was already out of the car racing towards the hospital doors before Ziva and McGee even exited the car. They tried to catch up, but failed. They reached the elevator door to see them close in front of Tony. The two Agents looked at each other and raced towards the steps.

When Tony walked out of the elevator he remembered the surroundings all too well. He had spent countless hours here the last time Gibbs was hurt. The explosion, the coma and then Gibbs leaving. He felt the bile rise in his throat and fought to keep it down. There was no way Tony would survive that again, especially now.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" He somehow managed to speak to the nurse at the desk.

She looked at the man for a moment about to question if he needed to sit down, but then tapped at her keyboard.

"They just brought him up from emergency."

"Where is he?" Tony said his voice calm and controlled despite the fact he was anything but.

"The doctors will be out as soon as he is-"

"Is that what I asked you?" Tony said his voice now slightly agitated.

"Sir, as soon as I have any information I'll let you-"

Tony slammed his fist on the desk. "I asked, where is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

Ziva and McGee were now standing at his side trying to pull him back from the desk and the now frightened nurse. She had taken a step back, concerned as to what the angry man would do next.

Ziva flipped out her id. "NCIS."

"I was just telling your friend I don't know anything yet. The doctor hasn't been out and he just came up a few minutes ago."

Ziva nodded. "Sorry, we will wait."

The nurse looked at Tony as if the woman's statement would cause him to have an outburst again.

"Tony, let's sit down." Ziva said as she and Tim pulled him to a row of seat against the opposite wall. He let himself be lead, let himself collapse into the chair and stare at the floor. This body is a shell, Tony thought; I have nothing left to give.

Ziva and Tim exchanged a glance, their concern for Tony growing; they had never seen him act this way, even when Gibbs had been hurt in the past. Tony was normally the one taking control, barking orders, stepping into Gibbs role naturally, but now he was sullen, withdrawn, as if nothing around him held any semblance of meaning.

"Tony?" Ziva spoke his name wanting some kind of response from her partner and friend. Nothing came

A doctor emerged and walked over to the desk talking to the nurse.

"Jethro?" Tony jumped to his feet rushing to the desk.

"Agent Gibbs?" The doctor said looking at Tony.

"Yes."

"He's sedated."

"But he's OK?" Tony's voice cracked.

"He's OK." The pain in Tony's eyes evident to the doctor. "The bullet took a nice little bite out of the side of his face, just above the ear, but no damage to the brain." The doctor paused. "Are you Tony?"

Tony looked at him puzzled for a moment. "Yeah."

The doctor nodded. "He kept asking for you."

"I, they wouldn't let me in." Tony felt sick again, he should have pushed, should have forced his way in to be with Jethro.

The doctor nodded. "It's okay. We needed to get him settled before anyone could see him."

"I need to see him, now?"

"I doubt at this point I would be able to stop you." the doctor smirked knowing all too well the look in Tony's eyes. "But remember he is sedated."

Tony nodded.

"Come on." The doctor said leading Tony back through the doors.

Tim looked at Ziva as Tony disappeared. "We're missing something?"

Ziva nodded. "Gibbs and Tony, their relationship has changed."

Tim made a puzzled face. "What?"

Looking at Tim she raised an eyebrow.

It took a moment but then a shocked expression washed over Tim's face. "Gibbs and Tony. NO! I mean, no come on!"

"Tony was calling him Jethro, he never does that and Gibbs was asking for him."

Tim still seemed not to believe it.

"And Tony has never reacted this way when Gibbs has been hurt. Even during the coma."

Tim's eyes went wide. "WOW." there was a pause. "WOW."

##############################################################################

As Tony and the doctor walked into the ICU room Tony again had a flash back to when Gibbs was in the coma. The room seemed exactly the same and Tony's fear even more pronounced. Tony swallowed hard as he stared down at Gibbs. The right side of his face bandaged from his mid cheek to behind his ear. The blood gone but for some reason Tony could still see it. Looking down at his shirt, Tony realized he was still covered in blood. He held up his hands, they too were bath in blood. Looking back at Gibbs Tony heard the beeping of machines and saw the IV stuck in Gibbs arm.

"You ok?" The doctor asked concerned that Tony wasn't going to be able to handle the sight before him.

"Fine." Tony forced a smile. "Believe me I've seen him look a hell of a lot worse."

Making his way to the bedside his hand slid under Gibbs motionless hand and he held it as if his touch could make everything better.

"As I said he's sedated so he may be in and out. He needs rest." The doctor paused. "As you know he lost a lot of blood, the head and face have a great deal of blood vessels and the bullet left a gaping wound."

Tony nodded never looking back at the doctor. Gently brushing the hair from Gibbs forehead Tony again forced a smile. "I know I said I wanted you to let me take care of you, but this wasn't what I had in mind."

The look Tony gave Gibbs confirmed the doctor's assumption. These two were definitely together. "We did a CT everything looks fine. My only slight concern would be if there is any hearing lose in the ear."

Tony looked back at the doctor.

"But when he was brought in had the normal ringing and muffled hearing you would expect when a bullet comes that close to your ear. But he could hear us." He paused. "That's a good sign."

Tony nodded and turned back to Gibbs.

"He will be okay. He'll have one hell of a scar, but he could have plastic surgery to-"

Tony chuckled. "He's not vain; he'll wear the scar like a badge of honor."

The doctor smiled. "Yeah."

Tony squeezed Gibbs hand again wishing he would wake up even for a moment.

"My name's Doctor Reese, if you have any questions just ask the nurse to get a hold of me. Otherwise I'll check back on him in a little bit."

Again Tony nodded without looking away from Gibbs.

Pulling a chair over the doctor placed it behind Tony. The sound of the legs sliding across the tile floor made Tony look up and he nodded at the doctor. "Thanks."

"No problem." The doctor smiled as he turned and left the room.

Leaning over Tony placed a gently kiss on Gibbs' forehead. "I love you."

Tony sat down in the chair never letting his hand leave Gibbs. He sighed as he watched the steady rise and fall of Gibbs' chest. He had never been so thankful to see the involuntary motion, it told him that Gibbs was alive and that's all that mattered. And even though he knew the doctor said Gibbs was okay, it still wasn't okay. It wouldn't be okay until Gibbs looked at him, spoke to him and told him he was okay. That was the only way it would ever be okay again

"I'm sorry. I should have seen the guards coming at me sooner. I let my guard down." Tony's eyes were filled with tears again. "I should have been quicker."

A touch on his shoulder, caused Tony to jump, and he turned and looked into another sad worried face. It took all his strength not to start crying.

"I-" her voice failed her.

Tony nodded understanding showing on his face. She hugged Tony from behind her arms wrapping around his shoulder and neck.

"He's OK." Abby said feeling as if she needed to say it for herself and Tony.

Tony shook his head. "Not until he looks at me and talks to me."

Abby hugged him tighter. "It's just the drugs."

"I know but that still doesn't change it."

"I know." she paused. "I brought you some clothes. Ziva and Tim said you needed to change."

"Thanks Abs."

"Why don't you change? I'll stay here." She paused. "I brought an evidence bag for your clothes."

Tony shook his head. "I didn't even think about that. You shouldn't have hugged me."

Abby let her chin rest on Tony's shoulder. "Sometimes hugs take precedence over evidence."

Tony chuckled. "Don't let Jethro hear you say that."

"I think he'd agree in this case." Abby smiled as she released Tony.

He leaned over and kissed Gibbs' hand before letting it go.

Abby handed him a bag. "It has your clothes and the evidence bag. I just grabbed what you had in your filing cabinet."

"That's fine." Tony said again glancing at Gibbs before walking into the bathroom.

Abby smiled down at Gibbs. "This is unacceptable just so you know." she paused. "When you get hurt, we all get hurt and it's not fun. So this is not allowed anymore." Unlike Tony she let the tears fall. "And it's almost Christmas, who gets hurt before Christmas?"

Tony stood in the bathroom staring at his face in the mirror, his left cheek showing three blood streaked finger prints where Gibbs had reached up and touched him before falling unconscious. Looking at his shirt it was covered in blood, Gibbs' blood from where Tony had held him in his arms. Again he looked at his hands they were almost completely crimson from where he had tried to stop the bleeding. Turning on the water he rubbed his hands under the warm stream, watching as the clear water turned red with blood and he let himself cry.

Then the bile rose again in his throat and he ran to the toilet to threw up, some of the emotional toll of the night being released in the action. Even as his stomach stopped retching he didn't move, instead sinking to the floor and leaning against the wall, the coolness of the tiles making him shiver.

When he finally composed himself and stepped from the bathroom he saw Abby crying. When she looked up at Tony she shook her head trying to shake away the tears. Walking over to her Tony hugged her. "I know."

She took a deep breath and stepped out of his hug.. "Um, Ziva and Tim want to come in, just for a minute. So that okay?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"We'll be outside if you need us."

"No, you need to go back to work, so do Ziva and Tim."

She looked hurt.

"Abs, you know he would want you working on this." Tony paused. "It will be text book, just the forensic evidence collaborating the shooting was justified."

She nodded.

"I'll call you if anything changes. Promise." Tony said making a sign of a cross over his heart.

"Okay."

###########################################################################

Ziva and Tim's visit had been brief simply needing to see that Gibbs and Tony were okay. The two of them noticed the change in Tony's demeanor immediately. He was giving orders now, telling them to get back to work, that he would call with any changes. Tony was relieved when neither of them questioned Tony's need to stay with Gibbs. He figured they had put the pieces together and later, god much later, they would deal with it all.

So Tony sat next to Gibbs' bed, waiting, for hours he just stared at the man as if willing him to wake up. At some point he had put his head down on the bed next to Gibbs' hand and somehow fell asleep. It was a fitful sleep, full of the image from earlier tonight and several times it had shaken him awake. When that happened he would again stare at Gibbs, brush his fingers across his forehead and continue to wait for the moment Gibbs would wake up. Sleep somehow took him again and as the image was about to play again in his mind, Tony felt a touch on his head, felt fingers stroking his hair and he jerked his head up. Green eyes met icy blue and Tony stopped breathing.

"You OK?" Gibbs asked.

"That's supposed to be my question." Tony said feeling the tears welling in his eyes.

"Have one hell of a head ache."

Tony forced a smile. "Yeah, bullet to the head will do that to you."

Gibbs took Tony's hand. "I'm OK."

Tony nodded the tears falling. "I believe that now."

On his feet Tony leaned over and kissed Gibbs, trying to be as gently as possible but needing to feel the contact. Gibbs balled his fist into the front of Tony's shirt and pulled him closer. The kiss was tender, gentle and filled with endless love. It was about telling each other that everything was okay again. As the kiss ende, Tony pulled back again, searching and finding those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I should have seen that-"

"Tony, it's not your fault." Gibbs hand came up touching Tony's face. "You couldn't have known and you got them."

"But not fast enough, I saw you there on your knees," Tony swallowed as the image flashed across his mind again. "The blood. I thought."

"I'm okay." Gibbs pulled Tony forward letting their foreheads touch. "We're okay."

Tony nodded against Gibbs forehead as the tears fell.

"I couldn't face it if you-" the thought caught in Tony throat unable to vocalize idea of what could have been. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Tony closed his eyes as the words washed away most of the fear, the worry, and the anger that refused to leave his body until this moment. He felt his heart truly start beating again for the first time since that moment in the hotel room.

"Your head okay?" Gibbs asked.

It made Tony laugh. "Yeah, not the hardest hit I've ever taken. I think you've head slapped me harder."

Gibbs chuckled. "I figured that, you weren't out long."

Gibbs heard someone clear their throat behind them and looked over seeing the doctor standing in the doorway. When Tony didn't move Gibbs spoke. "I think the doctor wants to check me out."

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

Gibbs let his arm slide from around Tony and he stepped back. The doctor approached the bed on the other side. Unable not to touch Gibbs, Tony again held Gibbs hand, happy when Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand in his own.

"How are you feeling?" Doctor Reese said as he pulled out a small light and looked at Gibbs eyes.

"Headache, but I've had worse."

The doctor chuckled. "Funny Tony said he had seen you look worse as well."

"Yeah he has." Gibbs grinned.

"I read your chart." The doctor smirked.

"Don't believe everything you read."

The doctor shook his head. "Yeah right."

"When do I get to leave?" Gibbs asked.

"Well you just took a bullet to the head so I think at least another day is inevitable."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

The doctor looked at Tony. "He always like this?"

"This is mellow." Tony said shaking his head.

"I want to send you down for another CT, just to look at everything now that you're fully awake." He paused. "Then get you something to eat, see how you tolerate that and go from there."

Gibbs sighed. "I'm fine."

"Then I'm sure the CT will show that." The doctor said as he turned to Tony. "Someone from CT will be up to get him in a couple hours. They're a little backed up today"

"Thanks." Tony smiled the first real smile he had shared since this began.

The doctor patted Tony's shoulder as he left.

"Coffee." Gibbs said wishing he had a cup already. That was probably part of his headache.

"I don't think they'll let you have that yet."

"I wasn't asking."

"I'm not getting you a coffee unless they tell me you can have it."

Gibbs gave Tony a stare, the one normally reserved for work.

"You can stare at me all you want. You're not the boss here. The doctor is." Tony said with less venom than he intended. He wanted to let Gibbs know this wasn't a game, that there was still a degree of concern.

Gibbs pulled Tony forward by the hand and Tony sat down on the bed next to Gibbs. The closeness again calming Tony's nerves slightly. Gibbs' other hand reached up and caressed Tony's cheek as he looked deep into the still concerned green eyes. "Tony, I'm fine."

Tony's eyes darted across Gibbs' face and although he did believe him nothing could completely take the concern away.

"Come here." Gibbs said pulling Tony towards him more. Tony turned, letting himself slide down next to Gibbs his head resting on Gibbs' chest and for a moment it seemed like they were home in bed. Gibbs' arm enveloped Tony and he dropped a kiss on the top of Tony's head.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy."

Tony sighed with contentment as his arms came to rest on Gibbs.

"You realize we're in a hospital bed cuddling and anyone could walk in." Tony smiled.

Gibbs sighed. "Yeah." Maybe he should have cared but he didn't all he wanted to do was take that scared concerned look from Tony's eyes. And he wanted the comfort of Tony's touch, Tony's body close to his own. Gibbs had spent enough time hiding from his feelings for Tony he wouldn't start doing it again.

They fell asleep that way, for how long Gibbs wasn't sure. He just suddenly sensed that they were being watched. His eyes opened slowly expecting to see the doctor or someone from CT standing at the door. Instead his eyes stopped on the familiar face. She was leaning against the door frame arms crossed smiling.

"I did not mean to wake you." Ziva spoke in a soft tone. "I was coming to give Tony an update, and to check on you."

Gibbs nodded.

Ziva was surprised that Gibbs made no move to wake Tony and in no way seemed uncomfortable with her seeing the two of them in the personal moment.

"I'd rather let him sleep." Gibbs spoke as quietly as Ziva had.

Ziva nodded and walked over to the side of the bed opposite Tony.

"It is good to see you awake."

"Yeah. I'm fine." Gibbs paused and looked at Tony as he stirred slightly, but when Gibbs pulled him tighter he settled immediately.

"I have never seen Tony so," She paused looking for the right word, "devastated as he was last night."

Gibb nodded.

"It took four of us to pull him from you." Ziva said as she looked down at the now peaceful Tony.

"Adrenaline is an amazing thing." Gibbs smirked.

"No." Ziva shook her head, her eyes full of emotion. "It was love and the fear of thinking he had lost you."

She smiled. "I have no doubt if he had thought it would save your life he would have taken all four of us down."

"Even you." Gibbs questioned with a raised eyebrow.

She grinned and nodded. "Even me." She held up her hand. "But if you ever tell him I said that I will deny it."

"Right." Gibbs nodded.

"I am happy for you. Both of you." Ziva smiled wanting to assure him she had no problems with their relationship.

"I know you are." And he did. He never questioned that Ziva would be accepting.

"McGee however is still in the denial phase." Ziva held up a hand. "Not because it matters to him but because he was surprised."

"I get it."

Again Tony stirred this time opening his eyes and looking up at Gibbs. "Were you talking to yourself?"

Gibbs nodded towards Ziva.

As Tony looked over and saw Ziva smile, he tried to get up, but Gibbs held him in place.

Gibbs gave Tony a look that told him they would not hide.

Tony settled for a moment

"You two just let me sleep oblivious, didn't you?" He paused and looked at Ziva. "How long have you been here?"

She shrugged. "Awhile."

Tony looked back at Gibbs. "I really do need to get up. My arm's asleep."

Gibbs released him and Tony stood and stretched, then shook his arm trying to remove the pins and needles.

"And she updated you, I suppose."

"No." Gibbs said looking at him.

"Oh, I just thought."

Ziva smiled.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs." A nurse with a wheel chair asked coming into the room.

"Yeah." Gibbs answered.

"I'm here to take you to CT."

"While you're gone I'll call Abby and get the update from Ziva."

######################################################################

The elevator ride to the cafeteria was spent in silence, it wasn't until they stepped out that Tony finally spoke.

"I'm gonna call Abby."

"I'll grab us some coffee."

When Tony finished the call with Abby he walked over to where Ziva was sitting with the two coffee cups.

"I don't know how Abby does it. She never took a breath during the whole conversation."

"That is Abby."

"Yeah. She's gonna stop by after work." Tony said before taking a sip of the coffee.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Tony spoke again.

"Thanks for yesterday." Tony said looking at Ziva with a seriousness that conveyed his sincerity.

Ziva shook her head. "No thanks necessary."

"I don't think I would have." Tony stopped unable to finish the thought. "You and McGee being there-"

"I know. We both know."

"And we didn't want you to find out like this."

"But we did and it is fine." Ziva nodded.

Tony grinned. "McGee still in denial?"

Ziva laughed. "Yes. He keeps looking at your desk, then Gibbs', and shakes his head."

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Tony said rubbing his hands together.

"You are terrible."

Tony took another sip of his coffee and as he pulled it away from his lips he looked down at the cup. A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips. "He's going to know I had this."

Ziva chuckled. "How long has he been without coffee?"

Tony looked at his watch. "Just over sixteen hours. Not a record but not good."

"Maybe we could stick some in his IV"

"That" Tony said pointing at her. "Would be like giving a heroin addict a direct line."

"True." Ziva laughed.

"So how about that update?"

She nodded.

#############################################################################

When they arrived back at the room Gibbs was sitting in bed with an almost empty tray of food.

"How'd it go?"

"It was a CT it went."

Ziva grinned. "I need to get back." she waved at Gibbs and touched Tony's shoulder as she left.

Tony sat down on the edge of the bed. "Good food?"

"Edible." Gibbs shrugged and pushed the rolling tray away from the bed.

"Tired?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. He went to lean back and stopped. Looking at Tony he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in to a kiss. When he pulled back Tony was grinning.

"I knew you would know I had the coffee."

"I think that was better than drinking it from the cup." Gibbs smirked.

"Happy now?" Tony grinned.

"Yes, but not for the reason you think." Gibbs said his eyes slightly dilated.

"In a hospital bed, shot in the head and you're still thinking about-"

"You." Gibbs said finishing Tony's sentence.

"Not my first thought but." Tony hand came up and caressed Gibbs cheek as his finger traced across Gibbs lip. "a good one none the less."

"And if we were at home this conversation would be ending completely different." Gibbs smirked. "But I'll settle for you coming here."

Tony smiled and crawled in lying on his side and wrapping his arm around Gibbs waist. Gibbs arms enveloped Tony and he placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Abby said she's going to stop by after work." Tony said.

"Okay." Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's temple.

"Are you going to kiss me every time I say something?"

"Hadn't thought about it." Gibbs placed kiss on Tony's cheek.

"AHHH, you two are so cute!"

Tony grinned as he looked over at Abby walking in the room.

"Hey Abs"

She ran over and hugged both of them.

"Abs. can't. breath." Tony coughed.

"Sorry." She said letting them go.

Tony got up and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"I was so worried." Abby sighed as she hugged Gibbs.

"I'm ok Abs." Gibbs smiled hugging her back.

"You were so out of it last night and Tony looked like he was going to pass out and he was covered in blood and then-"

Gibbs pulled back. "Abby, I'm OK."

She nodded and smiled. "Okay"

Grinning at Tony Abby took his place lying against Gibbs.

Tony rolled his eyes.

Abby looked over at something beside the chair then looked at Tony.

He glanced down.

"I brought you a couple changes of clothes, tooth brush, etc. Figured you weren't going to be willing to leave. And jeans and a t-shirt for Bossman when he gets out."

Tony smiled. "You are truly the best."

Abby grinned. "I know. When you springing Bossman anyway?" Abby asked Tony.

"If everything goes ok, tomorrow."

"And you're staying with Bossman when he gets home, to make sure he stays in bed." Abby smirked. "I'll make sure to call before I come visit."

"He needs to rest when he gets home." Tony said giving Abby the behave look.

"Call before you come over."

Tony looked up at Gibbs.

Abby grinned. "Seems Bossman has other ideas than rest."

"Yeah Bossman has a lot of ideas that he shouldn't."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Oh really."

"Yeah."

Gibbs nodded. "I'll remember that."

Tony looked at him sideways.

Abby grinned. "Oh, you walked into that one Tony."

##############################################################################

"I think Abby is concerned she's not your favorite anymore." Tony grinned, standing beside the bed.

"I tried to tell her she still was." Gibbs said straight faced.

"Glad you reassured her." Tony said folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't know if it worked." Gibbs said looking upset. "She seems to think because we sleep together that automatically makes you my favorite."

"I never understood that phrase, sleep together. So she thinks because we share a bed I'm your favorite, not because we have sex. I mean that's just-"

Gibbs grabbed Tony and pulled him down to the bed.

Tony was laughing as he again let himself settle against Gibbs. "Seriously that's one of the dumbest phrases."

"Fine, she thinks because we have sex you're my favorite." Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony.

"Do you want me to say I should be your favorite?"

"No." Gibbs let his lips touch Tony's ear. "I want you to say that if we weren't in this hospital bed tonight we would be at home making love."

Tony smiled. "You know we would be."

"And tomorrow when we get home, I don't want rest." Gibbs kissed Tony's neck. "I want you."

Tony tried not to let Gibbs' voice affect him, tried to remind himself where they were.

"I'm going to get up if you don't behave."

"Just making sure you haven't forgotten." Gibbs pulled Tony closer dropping another kiss on his neck.

"Forgotten." Tony chuckled. "It's hasn't even been two whole days."

"That's still too long."

"You know I never expected you to be so comfortable with being this affection in a public place, having me in your hospital bed." Tony had been surprised. It wasn't like Gibbs to be so open with this affection or his personal relationships.

Gibbs sighed. "I went too long without you in my life because of my own stubbornness, and now that you're here, I'm not letting anything or anyone stop me from living my life, with you."

Tony let his arm cover Gibbs and let his fingers entwine with his.

"I'm still not having sex with you in the hospital bed."

Gibbs laughed. "That's not what I was getting at."

The nurse that had been taking care of Gibbs the last couple days walked in, Nurse Trish. And she had started calling Gibbs and Tony, the boys. She had decided early on it was easier to work around Tony then try and get him to move. There was just something about them that she liked.

"And how are the boys doing in here?" She smiled as she walked in and looked at Gibbs IV.

"He's bored and I'm boring." Tony grinned.

Trish chuckled. "There's a TV in here for a reason."

"He hates TV." Tony said as if he couldn't understand how anyone could hate TV.

"Really?" Trish said looking at Gibbs puzzled.

"Dislike it."

She glanced over to Tony. "I think our patient is just tired of being in bed."

Tony chuckled and mumbled. "Never thought I'd hear that."

Even though he had said it softly Gibbs and Trish both heard it. Trish tried to hide her smile as Gibbs slapped Tony's chest.

"Ouch." Tony said in mock pain as he rubbed the spot on his chest and looked up at Gibbs. "What was that for?"

"Because I couldn't reach up and head slap you." Gibbs scowled.

Tony grinned. "He's getting cranky without his coffee."

"I am not!" Gibbs barked.

Tony held up his hands. "See!"

Trish laughed. "Tomorrow morning I promise."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll remember that."

"I know you will." She said shaking her head. "I'll be back in an hour or so to check back in on you."

"Thanks." Tony smiled giving her the famous DiNozzo smile.

She nodded to Gibbs. "That's what suckered you in wasn't it?"

Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"That smile."

Gibbs smirked. "Yeah."

She shook her head again. "I feel for you."

"Thanks." Gibbs chuckled.

"I'll be back later." She said as she waved walking out the door.

"You're such a liar." Tony snapped.

"Why?"

"Because I've been smiling at you since I got to NCIS and it never had any effect."

Gibbs lips touched Tony ear again. "Who says it didn't."

Tony smirked. "Were you having naughty thoughts about my smile?"

"Well, your lips." Gibbs voice was sultry.

Tony's mouth gaped open. "You did not just say that!" he said as he turned around and looked up at Gibbs.

Gibbs was looking at him questioning as if he couldn't understand what Tony was getting at.

"Why do I believe you weren't thinking about my lips kissing you?" Tony still looked at Gibbs shocked he had made the comment.

"Because you have a dirty mind."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "No I think it's because I remember the other morning in the hotel."

Gibbs pointed a finger at him. "Don't even start."

Tony shrugged and turned back around letting his head settle on Gibbs' chest. "I'm not starting anything. You're the one that said you were thinking about my lips."

"Come on! How could I not the way you looked at me half the time?" Gibbs said trying to defend himself.

"What are you talking about?" Tony said not wanting to give in. "I look at you with nothing but respect."

"That day I pulled the iPod earphones out of your ears and got in your personal space. Did you look at me with nothing but respect that day?"

Tony grimaced. That day Tony had definitely not looked at Gibbs with respect but lust. Something about the way Gibbs had approached him, the way he had looked at him it, it had made Tony think of so many things he wanted to let Gibbs do to him. It had been a moment of weakness that lasted all day. He had let his eyes linger on Gibbs too long all day, had made excuses to be near him, and he had hoped that Gibbs hadn't noticed. Evidently he had.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to devour me or you wanted me to devour you." Gibbs smirked remembering the day well. Every time he had looked up from his desk Tony was staring at him and it was not with a look of respect but complete desire.

"One time!"

"Really do you want me to list all the times I remember. Like when-"

Tony reached back and put his hand over Gibbs mouth. "No, I get it."

Gibbs kissed Tony's hand then pulled it away. "I thought so."

#########################################################################

Nurse Trish had buzzed the man in, he wanted to see Agent Gibbs. She was surprised when he stood staring in the door a moment then came back to her.

"Can you tell Agent DiNozzo I would like to see him, outside ICU." The man asked.

She nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you." The man said as he disappeared outside the ICU doors.

She made her way into the room

"Tony?"

Gibbs and Tony both looked over at Nurse Trish in the doorway.

"There is someone here to see you outside."

"Okay." Tony said pulling himself up from Gibbs and looking at him. "Any idea?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"I'll be back."

As Tony walked out the door, Nurse Trish, nodded towards the ICU doors.

"He's outside."

"Thanks." As Tony walked out the ICU and saw the man standing there his heart sank and his stomach knotted. _Shit_ Tony thought to himself. He had been so wrapped up in worrying about Gibbs he'd forgotten to call.

"Glad to see you're okay Agent DiNozzo. Since I haven't heard from you or seen you in two days."

"Right. My mistake. I was kinda of wrapped up in-"

"I know what you were wrapped up in." Director Vance said raising an eyebrow and folding his arms across his chest.

"Do you?" Tony said annoyed. "And what you were so wrapped up in? Because I've been here for two days and haven't seen your face once. I would think you would pay the same courtesy to Jethro as he paid to you when you were in the hospital. Or maybe too much of that morphine got into your system before Jethro stopped it."

Vance pursed his lips remembering all too well what Gibbs had done for him in the hospital. That was something Vance would never forget.

"And I would think you would extend me the courtesy that my position entitles me." Vance paused. "And I knew how Jethro was, I stay informed." Vance used Gibbs' first name as Tony had. Vance wasn't sure if Tony was using Gibbs' first name to show that the two men now had a different relationship or simply to show Vance that his concern was genuine.

Tony chuckled. "Because being informed is as good as seeing for yourself that he was okay or actually letting him know you actually give a shit that he's not dead." Tony's stare never left Vance. "And if you were so well informed then I'm sure you knew I was here."

Vance nodded. "The team does an excellent job of covering for you."

"I never asked them to cover for me."

"That's not the point now is it?"

"Then what is the damn point." Tony barked, not caring that he was talking to The Director. "It was a mistake, I should have checked in. So reprimand me, write me up whatever the hell you have to do. But if there's nothing else I'd like to get back to Jethro."

"Just one thing." Vance said finally letting his hands drop from his chest. "I want to speak to Jethro, alone."

Tony threw up his hands. "Have at it." but then Tony thought about it a moment and stepped toe to toe with Vance. "Try to remember the man just got shot so don't be a total ass."

Vance nodded with a cocky smile. "You've got the attitude down, but the stare needs work." Vance said as he walked passed Tony and towards Gibbs room.

####################################################################

Gibbs was starting to get concerned and was just about to push the call button for the nurse and find out who Tony's visitor had been when he saw the man walk in the door,

"Jethro." Leon smiled.

"Leon." _Well that answers that question_ Gibbs thought. Tony had rarely left Gibbs since the incident and he was sure Leon had come to ream Tony for being out of touch. Gibbs should have made Tony call; it was still part of his job.

"There's better ways to use your personal time."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, probably."

Leon made his way over and sat down in the chair next to Gibbs bed.

"Your senior agent has been unreachable for two days." Leon said. "Don't you have a rule about that?"

"Hospitals not real cell phone friendly." Gibbs smirked.

"I don't think it has anything to do with cell phones." Leon stared at Gibbs. "Think it has more to do with his concern for his." Leon paused. "Boss, friend, lover, not sure what I should call you."

Staring at Leon, Gibbs eyes were unmoved by Leon's statement. "Does it matter why he was concerned?"

Leon thought for a moment. "Maybe I should be more concerned with rule number twelve. Isn't that the one that says you should never date a-"

"Yeah I know the rule." Gibbs said with a cocky arrogance.

"Guess DiNozzo forget both those rules too."

Gibbs looked at Vance "And if your wife were lying in a hospital bed having just been shot in the head would your first thought be to call the office?"

Leon raised an eyebrow. "So what you're DiNozzo's wife now."

Vance smiled to himself as he received the Gibbs stare, the one DiNozzo still didn't have quite right.

Leon sighed. "My problem isn't with DiNozzo not calling. I knew he was here. Your team would never leave you alone during something like this. In fact, I'm surprised they aren't all here. But then they probably already know you have the company that you want."

"You going somewhere with this Leon?" Gibbs sighed.

"Should I be?" He asked putting his leg on his knee.

"Seems you think we have a problem." Gibbs said knowing this conversation would go one of two ways and he still didn't know which way Leon had decided on.

"Do we?" Vance asked.

"There's no rule that actually says Agents can't date." Gibbs reminded him.

"True." Vance nodded. "Although you are DiNozzo's boss, that could be an issue."

"What you think I can't be impartial?" Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I give Tony more shit than anyone already."

"I agree."

"Nothing has changed or will change in our work relationship."

"DiNozzo feel the same about that?" Leon asked.

"I don't know ask him." Gibbs said sarcastically

"And if this goes south, say, like the three divorces that you already have?

"Come on Leon." Gibbs said looking at him annoyed.

Leon shrugged. "Hey I'm just trying to make you look at this from all angles."

Although Gibbs in no way felt he had to justify any of his actions especially to Leon, he did have a problem.

"Do you think I haven't? I would think you'd know me better than that Leon." Gibbs didn't care that Leon knew, didn't care about his opinion about the situation but he was slightly angry that Leon would think he would do anything without understanding and knowing the consequences of his action.

Leon nodded. "But I also know lust, love, whatever this is, can make even the best of men think unclearly."

"For the first time, in a long time, I'm thinking clearer than I ever have." Gibbs eyes were filled with clarity as he spoke to Leon. "So you don't have to worry that loving Tony has affected my judgment."

Leon seemed to be searching Gibbs' eyes as if deciding if he believed the statement. He had also noticed that Gibbs had made it clear he was in love with Tony, something Leon hadn't expected the man to admit.

"And when are you being released?" Leon asked.

"Looks like tomorrow." Gibbs wasn't sure where Leon was going with the subject change.

Leon nodded. "Well you and DiNozzo have more personal and sick time accumulated than anyone else, so let me know how much time you're both going to need." he brushed a piece of lint from his pants.

"Um hum." Gibbs nodded looking at Leon skeptically.

Seeing the look Gibbs was giving him Leon leaned forward. "What you do in your personal life is none of my business." Leon paused. "Unless it affects my Agency."

Leon leaned back. "And if I start to think that, even for a moment, I'll have DiNozzo on the first boat I can find as Agent Afloat again. Am I clear?"

Gibbs smirked and nodded.

"Good." Leon said standing up."Then I have an agency to run and I'm two agents down so." Leon made his way to the door and paused looking back at Gibbs. "DiNozzo's got your attitude down to a tee, although he uses a little more colorful language than you."

Gibbs chuckled.

"I'm going to let the conversation he and I had slide because of the extenuating circumstances." Leon smirked. "And let him know I wasn't a total ass when we spoke."

Gibbs laughed. He could only imagine what Tony had said to Leon. "I will."

As Leon walked out, Tony was standing at the Nurses desk talking to Trish. Tony looked up when he heard someone walking by. Vance simply nodded and continued walking.

"So that's Jethro's boss?" Trish asked.

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"You think he chewed Jethro a new one because of you two?"

Tony shook his head. "Not sure, but I guess it's time to find out."

Trish patted his hand. "I'm sure it's fine."

"I hope so." Tony said looking at the door to Gibbs' room.

"He loves you, that's the only thing that matters."

Turning back to her with a smile Tony realized she was right, that was all that mattered.

"See you later."

She nodded and smile. "Now go back and snuggle up with your man."

He winked at her and headed back to the room.

Tony stopped and leaned against the door frame and looked around the room. "Nothing looks broken."

Gibbs smirked. "Nothing broken."

"That's good and you don't seem like you want to kill anyone which is also a good sign." Tony smiled as he walked over to the bed.

"No."

"So I guess that means Vance didn't fire either of us." Tony raised an eyebrow. "And hopefully I'm not being shipped out to be agent afloat somewhere again."

Gibbs grinned. "No."

"Thank god!" Tony slumped down to the edge of the bed.

"It's fine."

Tony furrowed his brow. "Really?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Did you threaten him or have some dirt on him or something?" Tony asked.

"No." Gibbs chuckled. "Just come here and stop asking questions."

Tony looked at him a moment as if it had all been too easy and he still doubted that Vance had been so understanding.

"Come here." It came out as a command.

"Excuse me?" Tony folded his arms across his chest liking at Gibbs defiantly.

Gibbs sighed. "Please come here." this time saying it as a request.

Tony sat down on the bed and looked at Gibbs. "So that's just it."

"Yeah." Gibbs said shaking his head.

"It's just really anti-climactic."

"That's a good thing." Gibbs chuckled.

"I didn't even get to say that that it's actually none of his business." Tony sighed. "Or that loving you doesn't change how I do my job, in fact I probably do it better because of it."

Gibbs had grabbed Tony's hip and was pulling him closer as he spoke.

"And that what we do in our bedroom is private and doesn't change who we have always been. And that no one is going to care because the team only cares that we're happy." Tony was playing with the front of Gibbs hospital gown.

"There you said it." Gibbs smirked.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah thanks. You already know all of it."

"I still like hearing it."

Tony smiled and looked at Gibbs. "I was all ready for a big fight."

"Did you want to practice your Gibbs stare?" Gibbs gave him the stare.

"Ah, so Vance told you about our conversation."

"No." Gibbs smirked. "Do you want to start a fight with me, will that make you feel better?"

Tony grinned. "Maybe you should start a fight with me."

"And what should we fight about?" Gibbs asked his hands still on Tony's hips.

Tony looked deep in thought as if searching for something to fight about.

Gibbs leaned forward placing a kiss on Tony's lips then looked at him. "How about the fact that you still won't have sex with me in the hospital bed."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Seriously, this again? The nurse comes in like every hour."

"And your point?" Gibbs said placing a kiss on Tony's neck.

"My point is you're a bad, bad boy." Tony grinned, grabbing Gibbs by the front of the hospital gown and kissed him a quick kiss.

"Haven't been called a boy in a long time." Gibbs kissed Tony again.

"Okay dirty old man." Tony smirked.

Again Gibbs gave Tony the stare.

"No pleasing you is there? Tony paused. "How about sexy silver fox."

Gibbs thought a moment and shrugged his shoulders before pulling Tony back in and letting his lips truly kiss Tony this time. Tony's hand came to rest on Gibbs cheek.

"Do you two ever keep your hands off of each other." Nurse Trish grinned as she walked in.

Tony pulled back from the kiss. "It's him I swear, the man's insatiable."

"Um hum." She looked at Tony. "Didn't see you putting up much of a fight."

Gibbs smirked.

"Well come on, who could resist a man with half his face covered in bandages and in a hospital gown?"

"Yeah, sure." She said replacing Gibbs empty IV bag. "That's always what I look for in a man."

Tony smile. "He really is good looking and slightly more agreeable when he isn't in the hospital."

"I can see he's attractive Tony." She smirked.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Nurse Trish?"

"You're both attractive." she paused. "Is that better?"

"A little." Tony smiled again.

"Don't worry I'm married." She said shaking her head as she checked Gibbs blood pressure. As the number came up on the monitor she chuckled. "A little high but I'm going to chalk that up to what I walked in on."

Tony glanced at Gibbs. "Got your blood pressure up, did I?"

Gibbs sighed and looked at Trish. "Don't encourage him."

"I think you were the one encouraging him." She said removing the cuff.

Gibbs chuckled.

"I know it gets boring." She said looking at Gibbs. "But leave the poor boy alone. Maybe try to get some sleep." she made her way to the door. "Silver fox." she said disappearing out the door.

########################################################################

Gibbs looked up as he heard the nurse come in, it was light out again and he gave his eyes a minute to adjust. The nurse who had come in was Nurse Kathy. She had taken over when Trish left. She was just as friendly and just as willing to accept Tony being in Gibbs bed. Throughout the night even though Gibbs woke up every time she had come in, she tried to be quiet to let Tony sleep.

Gibbs nodded at her.

"Does he always sleep this sound?" She asked glancing down at Tony.

"Most of the time." Gibbs smiled and looked down at Tony curled up against his chest.

"I'd kill to sleep like that." She chuckled as she checked the IV.

"Me too."

"IV bags empty, doctor said we could take it out when this one finished."

"Sounds great." Gibbs smiled.

The nurse grabbed what she needed from a drawer and gently removed the IV. Gibbs sighed, it felt good not to be tied to the machine.

"Just the hospital or you always up every few hours?"

"Little of both." Gibbs said.

She looked at the half eaten tray of food next to Gibbs. "Did he even move when you ate?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Well I won't bother you for awhile now. Try and get some more sleep."

"Yeah." Gibbs said relaxing his body back against the bed. He slid his arm under the blankets that he and Tony were both bundled up in. As he tried to settle in his hand accidently brushed against the front of Tony's sweats feeling the hard on. For a moment Gibbs was about to ignore the sensation that rushed through him, but then he thought of that morning in the hotel room, a bugged hotel room and what Tony had done.

Gibbs let his hand slide down inside Tony's sweats feeling bare skin as his hand went to Tony's cock. As his hand wrapped around Tony's hard on he slowly let his hand stroke up and down Tony's length. Tony stirred slightly, but seemed to still be asleep. Probably believing it a dream just as Gibbs had in the hotel. He picked up the pace just a little bit and felt Tony's hand that had be resting motionless on his chest suddenly clutch at the gown. Tony moaned and his hips slowly started to gyrate back and forth with Gibbs' strokes.

Gibbs was staring at Tony's eyes as they slowly flittered open. Remembering where they were, Tony's eyes went wide and he tried to stop himself from thrusting into Gibbs hand.

"I want you and this is the way I can have you right now." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"Jethro." Tony said wanting it to sound like a command to stop but instead it came out as moan.

"You feel so good." Gibbs was breathing heavy. "I need to touch you."

"Oh god." How could Tony ever deny the man when he spoke like that? His hips started to thrust again. His hand clawed at the back of Gibbs neck, as much as he wanted to kiss him he wanted to hear Gibbs speak more. "Please."

"Please what?" Gibbs lips whisper again.

"Keep talking." Tony said through erratic breaths. He just wanted to hear Gibbs voice whispering in his ear, it was erotic and intoxication.

"I wish we were at home in our bed, so I could fuck you while I jack you off."

Tony was moaning, clutching at Gibbs trying to keep control.

"I'd have my cock buried inside you." Gibbs was trying to concentrate on talking on bringing Tony to the edge but it was harder to do with each statement. He wanted nothing more than to be home doing exactly what he was saying. "I can't get enough of you, you're an addiction and I never want to stop."

"Jethro, god."

Gibbs hand tightened around Tony's cock as he increased the speed.

Tony's thrusting was becoming sporadic as his body fought to keep the fever from growing out of control. He wanted it to last wanted Jethro to keep talking and keep stroking him.

"I want you to come for me." Gibbs voice was deeper now filled with need and desire. "I want to feel you come."

Tony's body shook as he felt the release crashing in around him. His cock was twitching as Gibbs stroked harder. Unable to scream Tony buried his head against Gibbs' neck as he exploded.

Gibbs felt Tony's body convulse felt his cock twitch and come in his hand, Tony's head against his neck as he tried not to scream.

Tony couldn't make his body stop shivering, couldn't make his breathing steady, instead small aftershocks of pleasure rushed through him as he held onto Gibbs.

After waiting for Tony's body to settle, Gibbs kissed the side of Tony's face.

"You okay?" Gibbs again whispered in Tony's ear

"Not if you keep whispering in my ear." Tony still felt every word Gibbs spoke vibrating throughout his body.

Gibbs smirked. "Sorry." He still didn't understand Tony's obsession with hearing his voice. Although Gibbs had always been vocal during sex, Gibbs felt with Tony he could just say random nonsexual things and Tony would still be aroused.

Tony finally lifted his head up and looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs was smiling, in no way remorseful for what he had just done.

"I still don't get the voice thing." Gibbs grinned.

"You don't have to." Tony said still trying to catch his breath. "All you have to know is I think your voice is sexy."

"Okay."

"Really, none of your ex's ever said anything about the sound of your voice?"

"I don't know." Gibbs shook his head. "I don't remember."

Tony smirked. "Which really means, yes one of them did."

"No, means I didn't talk enough for any of them to have an opinion." Gibbs answered slightly cocky.

"I see." Tony nodded. "So you were silent during sex."

"No." Gibbs sighed. "Why are we talking about this?"

"Just wondering, I mean you could never be too vocal for me." Tony smiled. "Just surprised that no one has told you your voice is sexy."

"I never asked and evidently no one felt it was important enough to tell me." Gibbs smirked. "Until you." Gibbs leaned into Tony's ear again. "But believe me I'll remember for future use."

"Promise?" Tony smiled.

"Always."

############################################################################

Tony walked out of the bathroom dress in jeans and a dress shirt buckling his belt as he made his way to the bed.

Nurse Kathy walked in and gave Tony a surprised look.

Tony looked like he was going to speak and she held up a hand. "Don't wanna know.

Tony smiled. "What, I just got dressed."

"I said I didn't want to know."

Gibbs smirked and Tony made his way over and sat down on the side of the bed as was the custom. This time he didn't lean back but Gibbs still insisted upon wrapping his arm around Tony's waist.

"I have two surprises for you." Nurse Kathy smiled at Gibbs.

"I don't like surprises." Gibbs scowled.

"You'll like these." She chuckled. "First Doctor Reese is going to be releasing you shortly."

Tony let out a sigh of relief.

"And secondly, there's someone here to see you with your other surprise." She glanced back out the door and McGee walked in carrying a coffee.

"Hey Boss." McGee smiled. He tried not to look surprised at Tony sitting on the bed and Gibbs arm wrapped around him.

"Hand it over McGee." Gibbs said extending his hand.

"Right." McGee chuckled walking over and putting the coffee in Gibbs out stretched hand.

Gibbs took a long drink. Tony watched, waiting, as Gibbs easily drank half the cup before stopping to take a breath.

"Guess you really wanted a coffee."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "There a reason you're not at work McGee?"

"Um yeah, wanted to check on you and Tony." McGee was taken aback by Gibbs question.

"Vance know you're here?"

McGee nodded. "Yeah." he answered as he just stood there looking at Tony and Gibbs.

"Problem McGee?" Gibbs asked not sure if McGee really was comfortable with the new relationship he now visible saw before him.

"No just." McGee paused and shook his head. "No problem."

Tony was trying not to laugh, he had his fist in front of his mouth.

"Ok just get it out Tony I know it's killing you." McGee said rolling his eyes.

Tony starting laugh. "I can't help it your face, seriously, I promise not to kiss him in front of you." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Unless you like that sort of thing."

"Tony!" Gibbs said trying to let McGee off the hook.

"No Boss. It's fine." McGee smirked. "Because after all the gay jokes you made about me. This is going to get ugly."

Tony's eyes went wide. "McGee really, come on. What's a few little jokes between friends."

McGee nodded. "Nothing. Just be prepared when you get back to work, to your desk."

"You wouldn't?" Tony said going to stand up.

Gibbs held him in place. "Stay."

Tony turned to look at Gibbs. "But come on I -"

"I'll stop it right here. I see anything inappropriate I'll slap you both into next month." He looked at McGee then Tony. "Understood?"

Neither said anything.

"I SAID UNDERSTOOD." Gibbs barked.

"Yeah understood Boss."

"Yeah boss."

"Good." Gibbs took another long sip of the coffee. Then nodded at McGee. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Sure Boss." McGee nodded back. "Director Vance wanted me to ask if you are getting out today?"

"Yeah. I'll call him later." Gibbs paused. "And you'll call him later as well." he said to Tony.

Tony just nodded.

"I should go. I just wanted to check in." McGee turned towards the door then stopped and turned back around. "You know I'm cool with everything right."

"Yeah Tim. I know." Gibbs smirked.

"Okay." McGee smiled, turned and left.

As McGee walked out Nurse Trish walked in. "Guess they're letting you go home."

"So I'm told."

"I'll go over your discharge orders then Doctor Reese will be in and we can get you out of here."

##########################################################################

"I'll start the coffee." Tony said as soon as they walked in the door to Gibbs' house. Making his way to the kitchen it took Tony only a minute to have the coffee brewing.

"Should be ready in a minute." Tony said as he turned towards the living room expecting to see Gibbs sitting on the couch. "Jethro." He said as he made his way from the kitchen into the dining room, stopping just as he crossed the threshold into the dining room.

Gibbs was standing with his back against the dining room wall, just on the other side of the kitchen. He grabbed Tony by the arm and spun Tony into his arms. Tony had no chance to react as Gibbs' hands grasp Tony's ass pulling him hard against his groin. His lips found Tony's as he devoured him, the unmet need of the last few days fueling his desire.

Tony felt Gibbs' hard cock present against his own growing need as his hand clutched at the back of Gibbs' neck crushing their lips deeper into the kiss. Tony knew there was no stopping Gibbs and he wouldn't have if he could.

Finally pulling back Gibbs remembered his promise to Tony earlier and he spoke. "I want you."

"In the house less than three minutes and already you're hard and wanting to fuck me." Tony smirked. "Is that a record?"

"I doubt it." Gibbs hands left Tony's ass and came around to the front of his shirt. The first button, then the second were undone as Gibbs continued his way down.

"You're actually going to unbutton it instead of tearing it off?" Tony said his breathing quickening.

Gibbs icy blue eyes locked on green. "Thought I would take my time. Maybe even say something while I undress you."

Tony moaned as Gibbs continued moving his fingers downwards over the buttons.

"We really need to get you less button down shirts." Gibbs smirked as he reached the last button letting the shirt fall open, his hands now on Tony's chest tracing patterns across the skin. "God, so amazing."

Tony's body shivered both from Gibbs' voice and his touch.

Letting his hands glide up Tony's chest he pushed the shirt off Tony's shoulders as his lips made contact with the now exposed skin. His lips traveled over his shoulder to his neck, leaving small kisses in their wake. The kisses stopped as he reached Tony's ear.

"I want to touch and kiss every part of you." the words were spoken as Gibbs pushed the shirt all the way down Tony's arms. It fell to a puddle at Tony's feet.

With his arms free Tony was tugging at Gibbs' shirt trying to push it up over his chest. Gibbs let his hands leave Tony's body long enough for him to remove the shir,t carefully watching the bandaged side of his face. Gibbs' hands touched Tony's waist and turned him around. Gibbs' hands caressed across Tony's chest as his lips feel on Tony's shoulders and back.

Unwittingly, Tony's body pressed against Gibbs feeling his cock again, now pressed against his backside. He moaned and his hand reached back to Gibbs' hip clawing to pull them closer together.

"You love having my cock against your ass don't you?" Gibbs voice growled.

"Yes." Tony said breathless.

"You like feeling what you do to me?"

"God yes." Tony thrust back against Gibbs and he heard Gibbs moan.

Demanding hands tugged at Tony's belt, and then undid the button on his jeans finally sliding the zipper down. Like rain drops, Gibbs kisses still fell on Tony's neck, shoulders, and backs. Gibbs hands tugged at Tony's jeans trying to pull them off his body. Tony rocked his hips helping the jeans slide from his body. The rocking motion caused Tony's ass to brush back and forth against Gibbs' hard on and he again moaned.

"God Tony." again it was a growl as the jeans finally fell to Tony's feet and he stepped out of them kicking them aside. Tony's wiggling had turned to thrusts again and Gibbs had to grip Tony's hips to stop his motion. Gibbs took a deep breath trying to hold on to the little piece of his rational mind that was left. Once he felt the small piece of control regained he jerked the boxers down and Tony groaned.

Tony held his breath waiting for Gibbs' hand to make contact with his cock, but the touch never came. Instead Gibbs' hands slid down the sides of Tony's bare legs then down and across the front of his thighs, coming so close but never touching his cock.

"Please." Tony pleaded although he wasn't sure what he was pleading for. Did he want Gibbs to touch his cock or just fuck him, it didn't matter he just needed something.

"I want to take my time." Gibbs' hands were back on Tony's chest, then caressing down his thighs always just missing Tony's cock. "Is it too much for you?"

"No." Tony almost screamed, his voice becoming a whisper as he then said "Yes."

"Which is it?" Gibbs voice whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony's only answer was a moan and his hips thrusting back against Gibbs.

"I love touching you. Almost as much as I love fucking you." Gibbs paused. "Almost."

"_Please."_ the word was a long drawn out plea.

"I'm not sure what you're begging for with that please." Gibbs said letting his hand finally reach over and wrapped around Tony's cock. "Is this what you want?" Gibbs' hand started stroking over Tony's hard cock and he felt Tony's body tremble in his arms.

"Jethro." Tony slammed Gibbs back against the wall as he tried to stop his body from making any further movements. Gibbs sudden touch had almost driven Tony over the edge.

"Relax." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear as he held Tony's cock but made no further movements. He wanted to let Tony regain some control, he knew the other man was close but he was not through with Tony yet.

"Jethro I need." Tony's though trailed off as Gibbs hand again started to move up and down over his cock.

"I know what you need and it's not this." Gibbs growled. "Is it?"

"No." Tony groaned. "Need you, god please."

Gibbs' free hand left Tony's body and Tony heard the zipper on Gibbs pants being opened. He heard the rustling of the jeans being moved. When Tony felt Gibbs' now exposed cock against his ass he instinctively tried to lean forward.

"Not yet." Gibbs said as his hand now came back around Tony's waist and forced him to stay upright.

Again Tony thrust back as if trying to force Gibbs to fuck him. Gibbs groaned as Tony's actions caused his cock to twitch with excitement.

"Just fuck me." Tony cried out, he had had enough and needed Gibbs inside him before he came. "Please. Jethro. Please." Tony was truly begging now and he didn't care, he would continue to beg until he received what he wanted.

There was no way for Gibbs not to give in; Tony begging like that, Gibbs could never deny him anything. Pushing them forward the few steps to the dining room table, Gibbs placed his hand in the middle of Tony's back and pushed the man's upper body down onto the table. Tony went willingly bracing his hands against the cool table top.

With his hand still wrapped around Tony's cock Gibbs let himself push into Tony and felt his body shiver. Gibbs rational thought now ended and his body took over fucking Tony over the table.

Tony's eyes closed letting himself fall into the sensation of Gibbs buried inside him and stroking his cock at the same time. It made the fears and worry for the last few days fade away and there was only the desire and the bliss of being here knowing now everything was again right with the world. As the though raced through his mind his body gave in as first the relief flooded over him and then he felt the climax start to crash over him. Trembling Tony collapsed on the table unable to hold himself up on his shaky hands any longer. The trembling only continued as Gibbs refused to stop stroking Tony's cock. The world faded to nothing but the thrusting and stroking ravaging his body.

Gibbs had surrendered to the beast Tony had made of him. He refused to stop stroking Tony even after he came because it added to the sensation as he fucked Tony, burying his cock as far as possible inside the man. His other hand clawed at Tony's hip as if he wanted to claw his way inside Tony. He was sure he was leaving marks, but he was beyond caring. Tony was his and that was all that mattered. Gibbs was moaning and growling as his thrust continued to quicken and he plunged deeper. It still wasn't enough and his body begged him for more.

Managing to regain some sense of the world around him Tony's voice suddenly echoed around Gibbs.

"Just keep fucking me please." it was labored and still filled with lust.

"Christ Tony." Gibbs groaned. He loved the fact that even after Tony came he always wanted Gibbs to keep going to make it last. And Gibbs obeyed holding back the barrage that threatened to carry him away. His body tensed as he pushed through the need and focused on the desire, the desire to not let this feeling end.

Tony was clinging to the edge of the table as each thrust of Gibbs' cock into him pushed him against the cool surface. His body was still shaking both from having reached his own release and in anticipation of Gibbs.

Unable and unwilling to hold back any longer Gibbs lunged into Tony and held himself there as he let the release come. He cried out as he came, his knees threatening to give out as his body expelled all the strength it had contained. Collapsing against Tony he pleaded with his body to breath, for his lungs to take in air before he suffocated from the pleasure. Somehow his body obeyed taking in short shallow breaths as Gibbs struggled to recapture some understanding of the world around him.

Then there was silence as they both simply let the feelings continue to wash over them.

##############################################################################


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: A lot of Christmas Love SLASH**

**Summary: Gibbs finally realizes just what he wants and it happens to be Tony. Lots of love, romance, some angst and sex at Christmas time**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading and for the kind words about the story.**

CHAPTER 5

"Why did you make me tell Vance I would go back to work tomorrow?" Tony sighed as he ran his fingers through Gibbs' hair. Gibbs was laying on the couch, on his back his head in Tony's lap.

"Because you need to be there since I don't go back till Monday." Gibbs said looking up at Tony.

"Which I'm still not sure about." Tony said giving Gibbs a puzzled look. "Since when did you start listening to the doctor? I would think you'd be going back tomorrow."

"Sometimes you have to listen to your doctor."

Tony shook his head. "Why do I feel like you're up to something?"

Gibbs smirked. "I just thought maybe with you not in the house I might get some rest."

"Right." Tony laughed. "Because it's my fault you don't get any rest."

Gibbs hand reached up and touched Tony's face. "It is."

Tony kissed Gibbs palm. "Yeah, I seem to remember you being the one hiding behind the wall and attacking me."

"Which is still your fault." Gibbs grinned. "Stop making me want you so much."

Tony furrowed his brow. "And how do I do that?"

Gibbs shrugged. "When you figure that out I won't hide behind walls and attack you."

"Right."

"Jethro." the voice rang from the door way.

Gibbs and Tony both turned towards the door and stared into the smiling face of Ducky.

"Hey Duck." Gibbs nodded making no movement.

Tony wondered if Ducky knew, if he didn't he did now.

"I do apologize for not making it to the hospital to see you." Ducky said walking into the living room. "I had a few bodies to attend to."

"Yeah, figured as much Duck." Gibbs smiled finally pushing himself up and sitting next to Tony

Ducky nodded and turned to Tony. "Anthony."

"Ducky." Tony smiled. "Something to drink?"

"No. Thank you." He paused still taking in the scene he had walking in on. "I just wanted to check in on how Jethro was doing."

"I'm good Duck." Gibbs smirked. "Real good."

"Yes. I can see that." Ducky said as he glanced from Gibbs to Tony and back to Gibbs.

"I think I'm going to run up stairs and make a quick call." Tony said pushing himself off the couch. He realized Ducky and Gibbs needed to talk. Tony glanced back at Gibbs. "If you need anything just yell."

"I will." Gibbs smiled and nodded.

As Tony made his way up stairs Gibbs watched the stairway until he disappeared.

"Yes, well it seems that you are being well taken care of." Ducky smirked as he sat down in the chair beside the couch.

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah I am."

"So I can assume that you and Anthony did not leave on Friday because he was sick?" Ducky grinned.

"No."

"Yes I didn't think so." Ducky nodded. "Those doubts you had are gone?"

Gibbs nodded.

"And Anthony?"

"We're good Duck."

Ducky raised an eyebrow. "Better than good it seems."

"Better than good." Gibbs said shaking his head. "What, no one said anything to you?"

"Ziva and Timothy both hinted at something. Trying to see if I knew anything, but I still had not seen it for myself."

"And now that you have?"

"Jethro really. You know I'm happy for you." Ducky paused. "Although getting shot right after you start a new relationship is not really the romantic sentiment most people are looking for."

Gibbs laughed. "Yeah, not really something I planned Duck."

"And work?" Ducky asked.

"Tony's coming back tomorrow. I'll be back next week."

Ducky looked surprised. "You're actually following the doctor's advice and taking a few days off?"

"Yeah. I have a few things I need to take care of."

"And would these things involve young Anthony?" Ducky smiled.

Gibbs shrugged but smirked and nodded his head

"I see." Ducky paused staring at his friend for a moment. "Why do I feel that you have already taken a giant leap forward in this relationship, one that Anthony doesn't even know about?"

Gibbs leaned forward. "Because I have and I need your help.

"Of course." Ducky grinned. "A Christmas surprise maybe."

"Can you and Palmer get away tomorrow?"

"As of now yes." Ducky paused. "Let's hope no bodies decide to show up."

"Good. Then I'll explain when you get here tomorrow." Gibbs paused. "Anytime after eight, once Tony is already at work."

Ducky patted Jethro's knee and stood up shaking his head.

"Tony." Gibbs said in a slightly raised voice.

"Yeah?" Tony said coming half way down the stairs.

"Ducky's leaving."

Walking the rest of the way down. Tony stopped at the bottom of the steps as Ducky made his way over to him.

Ducky was smiling which caused Tony to smile.

"If you need anything give me a call."

"Can do Ducky."

"And I don't just mean medically." Ducky held up his finger. "You know he gets insufferable sometimes."

Tony chuckled. "Sometimes?"

Ducky laughed. "Yes, you are probably one of the few people who know exactly what he is like."

"It's been a long time Ducky." Tony said knowing that Ducky realized that he had been in love with Gibbs a very long time.

Ducky patted Tony's shoulder. "Just remember you asked for it."

Tony laughed. "I know Ducky, I know." Tony shook his head. "And I wouldn't trade him for anything."

###########################################################################

The morning had come too soon and all Tony had wanted to do was curl back up in Gibbs' arms and fall back to sleep. Instead he was sitting at his desk reading and signing reports about the incident from the other night. The sooner they were done the sooner he wouldn't have to think about it anymore. He took another sip of his coffee then leaned back in his chair closing his eyes, a day of paperwork, just what he wanted. The only positive was that it was actually not the team's Christmas to be on call. They had done it two years in a row and finally another team was responsible. Maybe it would be a nice quiet Christmas. Tony chuckled to himself. They hadn't even talked about Christmas; Tony had no idea what Gibbs wanted to do, if anything. It was a little late to be trying to plan anything now; Christmas was less than three days away.

It didn't matter anyway, the only thing that matter was Gibbs was okay and they were spending their first Christmas together.

"Are you okay?"

The voice made Tony jump and he almost fell out of the chair.

Ziva laughed.

Once Tony recovered he answered. "Yeah, fine." and he ran his hand over his face.

"You are worried about Gibbs?"

Tony sighed. "Not really. I know he's fine."

"Then what is it?"

"Just tired."

She nodded. "Would you like me to help you with-"

"No. I'm almost done." Tony blew out a breath.

"Have you called him?"

"Who?" Tony looked puzzled.

"Gibbs."

"No. If I do he'll just say he doesn't need a babysitter and I'm supposed to be working."

"Sounds like Gibbs."

Tony shook his head. "Yeah, and I really don't want the lecture. Plus I'd get it on the phone and then again when I get home."

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "Home? You are living together?"

"You know what I mean. I'm staying there right now."

Ziva nodded. "I see."

###########################################################################

"I'm impressed and surprised Jethro." Ducky said staring at their achievement.

"I do have my moments Duck."

Ducky patted his back. "Yes you do my friend, yes you do."

"This is the last one." Palmer said walking in carrying a box.

"Good." Gibbs paused. "I can finish with this one."

"Are you sure?" Ducky sounded disappointed.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah Duck. I've kept you two long enough."

Ducky nodded. "Yes you are probably right." he paused. "I hope your surprise goes as planned. At least phase one of your surprise."

"Me to Ducky me to."

##############################################################################

Tony was never so glad for a day to end and as he pulled in the driveway all he wanted was dinner and to relax in his lover's arms. As he reached the door and pushed it, it didn't open. It surprised him. Why would Gibbs have locked the door? Tony knocked and the door immediately opened.

"Trying to tell me something?"

Gibbs smirked. "Yes. Close your eyes."

Tony looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Close my eyes?"

"I didn't stutter."

"Are you trying to beat your record?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs looked at him puzzled. "My record?"

"Yesterday, three minutes from the time I entered the door until-"

"I remember." Gibbs chuckled. "But no, this isn't about that."

"Okay then, what is it about?"

Gibbs sighed. "Just close your damn eyes."

"Fine." Tony closed his eyes and Gibbs took his hand leading him into the house.

Once they were standing in the living room, Gibbs stepped behind Tony and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You so lied, this is about breaking your-"

"Open your eyes." Gibbs said in Tony's ear.

As Tony's eyes opened they went wide as he glanced around the room.

"Jethro! How did you, when did you?"

"Today." Gibbs smirked.

Tony was shaking his head. "You didn't have to do this.'

"I know." Gibbs said dropping a kiss on Tony's cheek. "I wanted to. I know you like Christmas."

There was now a live pine tree in the corner, covered in decorations, and there were presents already under it. The fireplace was covered in greenery and more decorations and two stockings hung from the mantel. A fire was going in the fireplace, even though it didn't need to be.

"This is." Tony's arms wrapped around Gibbs. "Thank you."

Gibbs again kissed Tony's cheek.

"You did this all by yourself?"

"I had some help." Gibbs said as Tony turned around in his arms.

"Well, I know it wasn't Ziva and McGee." Tony paused. "So I'm guessing Ducky and Palmer."

Gibbs nodded.

Tony let his lips brush against Gibbs just briefly, then looked up at him. Then his lips crushed down on Gibbs as his hands held onto the side of his shirt. When Tony finally pulled back Gibbs was smiling.

"This my reward every time I decorate the house?"

"Maybe." Tony smirked as his hands slide around and grabbed Gibbs ass. "Might even get more next time."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Guess I better starting thinking about New Years Eve decorations."

Tony laughed. "Guess you better."

"So it's okay?"

"Of course it's okay." Tony shook his head. "I love it."

"Next year we can decorate together." Gibbs said as he rubbed his thumb over Tony's cheek. "I just wanted to surprise you this time."

Tony's stare was locked on Gibbs blue eyes and Tony's eyes were filled with emotion.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked wondering why Tony looked so serious.

Tony smiled. "It's just, you talking about us decorating next year."

Gibbs pulled Tony closer. "I thought I had made it very clear that I love you."

"You have." Tony nodded.

"Good. Because I want you in my life, with me in every way, for as long as you want to be. Which." Gibbs paused. "I hope is for the rest of our lives."

Tony swallowed hard and looked away, trying not to let the tears well in his eyes.

_Shit_ Gibbs thought to himself. He had spoken without thinking, letting his heart speak without the guidance of his head. Maybe he had said too much. Telling someone you want to spend the reason of your life with them can be-

Tony's hand slide up Gibbs' chest and his fingers balled into a fist at the top of his shirt. His stare came back up and locked with those icy blue eyes. "I never want to be without you and I'll want to be in your life forever, as long as you'll have me."

Gibbs smirked. "Then I guess you're stuck with me.'

"I'll gladly be stuck with you forever." Tony grinned.

"Now that that's settled. Hungry?"

"Very." Tony nodded. "But I so want to take a hot shower."

"Then go. I'll reheat dinner and it will be ready when you get done."

"Sounds great." Tony smiled.

"Okay then go." Gibbs said as he smacked Tony on the backside and headed towards the kitchen.

Tony grinned and headed up stairs to the shower.

Once Gibbs heard the shower running he grabbed his phone and hit a number.

"I need your help tomorrow." Gibbs said. "As soon as you can get away."

There was a momentary paused as Gibbs listened. "And this is between me and you so keep it that way. I'll explain when you get here."

#############################################################################

As Tony made his way down the stairs and into the living room and he had to smile. Gibbs was stoking the fire he had built. Hearing Tony, Gibbs looked back and smiled.

"What's all this?" Tony asked as he saw the coffee table had been moved, blankets and pillows had been piled on the floor in front of the fire, and two plates of food were sitting at the edge of the blankets along with two beers.

Gibbs smirked as he moved away from the fire and onto the blankets. "Just thought it might be nice to sit by the fire."

"I see." Tony said making his way over and dropping down next to Gibbs on the floor.

"We can always sit on the couch, I just wanted to-"

Tony leaned in and kissed Gibbs, Tony's hand coming to his face when the kiss ended. "I love the idea."

Gibbs smiled and it was a smile that reminded Tony of a small child who was desperately happy that he had received approval.

"Why do you do that?" Tony asked a slight bewildered look on his face.

"Do what?" Gibbs glance almost mirroring Tony's.

"Think that I wouldn't like your idea, this, taking me to the boat, telling me how you feel, the decorations." Tony paused. "I've never seen you second guess anything you do, until it has something to do with us."

Gibbs chuckled but it was one that hid uncertainty as he looked at the fire a moment before answering.

"I've made a lot of bad decisions in the past and I don't want to-"

"And this isn't the past, this is now and this is us." Tony's stare was intense and filled with honesty. "And that's the only thing I care about."

Gibbs nodded. "I know but old worries are hard to forget."

"Worries about what?"

Gibbs blue eyes seemed dark and haunted.

"Screwing up, not caring enough, not being around enough, not showing how much someone means to me." Gibbs shook his head. "Just not being present."

Tony's hand caressed Gibbs face. "You're present and I know how much you care. So stop worrying."

Unable to stop himself he leaned over and kissed Tony trying not to let the desire within him take over and push Tony to the floor.

To Gibbs surprise Tony's hand slide from his face and to his shirt, burying his fingers in the fabric and pulling him down on top of him.

As Tony's back touched the pillow, Gibbs left the kiss and licked his lips.

"I thought you wanted dinner?" Gibbs smirked.

"I want you more." Tony said pulling Gibbs back down to his lips. The kiss was devastating in its desire and need, the feeling causing Tony's body to shiver. Gibbs was again different in some way. Tony wasn't sure if it was still the worry or just that their relationship continued to grow and deepen. Their emotions had been raw since the beginning, something Tony was sure Gibbs wasn't use to.

When Tony pulled back breathless, his eyes darted across Gibbs face.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head. "For someone that is always so self assured and in control, it amazes me the things that actually do affect you." Tony paused still staring at Gibbs as if he was trying to comprehend it all. "I love everything you do for me, with me, and to me. Believe me on that."

Gibbs smirked. "Good to know because I'd hate to think all the screaming and moaning was just an act."

"Definitely not." Tony said his hands finding their way under Gibbs' shirt and caressing the sides of his body. "Your skill as a lover is not in question."

"Something every man likes to hear." Gibbs grinned.

"Still." Tony used his body strength and Gibbs preoccupation to flip them over. Gibbs fell back sprawling on his back in the pillows as Tony straddled his midsection. "I think it's my turn to do some exploring and uncovering."

"Is it now."

"Um hum." Tony nodded as he pushed Gibbs' arms above his head then forced his t-shirt off. Before Tony could move Gibbs grabbed him and pulled at his shirt. Tony smirked and pushing Gibbs' hands away, he removed his own shirt.

With Gibbs' bare chest before him Tony let his hands trace the peaks and valleys learning the landscape as he went.

Gibbs sighed, Tony's touch felt like fire across his skin. It felt so good, yet the touch was so soft, Gibbs was surprised he even felt it. Feeling Tony's fingers move down his chest, they stopped at his belt. Tony slid his body back slightly, giving him room to undo the belt and slide it from around Gibbs' waist. His fingers then handled the button and the zipper of the jeans, then traced their way back up Gibbs' chest.

Tony leaned down and placed a kiss on Gibbs' throat then let his lips map a path down his chest. With each kiss Tony's gaze stayed fixed on Gibbs.

Gibbs moaned, his steely blue eyes filling with desire as he watched Tony. Once he reached Gibbs' stomach he began the ascent back up Gibbs' chest to his throat.

Leaning back Tony smirked at Gibbs. "I still think there's one thing you haven't shared with me yet." Not wanting or waiting for an answer Tony crushed his lips to Gibbs.

Gibbs hands found their way to Tony's hips and he tried to use the leverage to pull Tony from his mouth. He wanted to know what Tony thought he wasn't sharing. When his hold on Tony's hips didn't work, he reached up and laced his fingers into the hair on the back of Tony's head and pulled their lips apart.

Forced away from Gibbs mouth Tony licked his lips tasting Gibbs there. He stared down at Gibbs an evil gleam in his cat like green eyes.

"What haven't I shared with you?" Gibbs asked his voice already dripping with desire.

"Why don't you just let me show you." Tony smirked.

Gibbs furrowed his brow, still unclear as to what Tony was thinking.

"I promise if I'm wrong, I'll stop." Tony again licked his lips as the craving to explore his love filled his body.

It took Gibbs a moment before he finally released Tony, but in that final moment Tony immediately dropped to Gibbs shoulder. The kisses started soft and tender then turned hungry as Tony continued. Gibbs felt his breathing quicken and his head dropped back farther. As sweetly as the tenderness had began, the frenzy began with a small bite, Tony's teeth grazing Gibbs shoulder just enough to leave a mark.

Gibbs couldn't help but moan and his body arched.

Tony smiled to himself. That day he had left that mark on Gibbs, he had known. Gibbs casual attitude about the mark, not being angry, just curious, and the look he had in his eyes. It had told Tony everything. His lover had enjoyed it, even the small nip having given him pleasure. There is a fine line between pleasure and pain, and Gibbs liked just a little pain with his pleasure. Nothing over the top Tony thought, but just enough to tip toe on the line. And it excited Tony and he was more than happy to oblige.

Tony kissed the mark he had just left, letting the warmth of his lips slightly sooth the tender flesh. Gibbs sighed enjoying the feeling of Tony's lips on his skin. Then another assault as he bit down on the spot again. Gibbs' sigh turned to a moan and he thrust his groin up into Tony's backside. Tony smiled to himself again as he moved further over on Gibbs' shoulder. Another kiss on his skin, then teeth made contact, moving further over, another kiss and then the feel of teeth.

But Tony realized there was more flesh to explore and his fingers scraped roughly up Gibbs' chest almost tearing at the flesh.

"Fuck!" The word escaped Gibbs' mouth without his permission as Tony's attack caused his body and mind to beg for more. How Tony knew, Gibbs still wasn't sure, although he really didn't care. The truth was, there were times when a little pain heightened the pleasure and right now that's exactly what Tony was doing.

Moving his lips down to Gibbs' chest, Tony again kissed a spot briefly before letting his teeth clamp down for a moment then release. Another thrust up from Gibbs and even through the heavy fabric of his jeans, Tony could feel Gibbs' hard cock press against him.

Another spot, another kiss and another sting of the bite, Gibbs' hands were clutching Tony's hips rocking then back and forth over his cock. The motion caused Tony to moan against Gibbs' chest. It echoed inside Gibbs' body and he wanted more.

"God Tony." Gibbs groaned.

Pulling his head up Tony again stared at Gibbs. His eyes were almost black with only the slightest ring of his normal blue. They were filled with a combination of love, lust and a sprinkle of surprise, no doubt from the fact that Tony had discovered Gibbs little fetish. Tony loved that look in Gibbs' eye and it caused Tony to feed from Gibbs' mouth again.

Gibbs' right hand moved from Tony's hip up to the back of his neck crushing their lips deeper into the embrace. Tony's hands came to rest on Gibbs' hips, only for a second before his fingers scratched up the flesh of the side of his rib cage. Gibbs groaned into Tony's mouth.

"I love the taste of your skin." Tony said voice full of desire. And he did. Gibbs tasted like a heady mix of musk and sawdust and it was intoxicating. "I could feed on you forever."

Gibbs again drove his hips up into Tony, this time flipping them over, throwing Tony down onto his back amidst the pillows. Tony smirked up at Gibbs and Gibbs realized he hadn't thought the move through. Now Tony had access to his back and his fingers started to scrap at the fresh tender flesh pulling their bodies against each other as he did. Tony's mouth sank down onto Gibbs' shoulder adding another level of sensation.

It caused Gibbs to arch his back creating more contact between Tony's hands and his back. Gibbs growled out Tony's name. Clawing his way back down Gibbs' back, Tony shoved the jeans down over Gibbs' hips, his boxers following right after.

Tony didn't care that the jeans weren't completely off; all he cared about was the fact that were far enough to give him access to Gibbs. His hands grasped Gibbs' ass and pressed his cock hard against his own.

"I want you naked." Gibbs again growled as he tugged at Tony's pants. Pulling himself free from Tony, he removed his pants the rest of the way and then in one movement removed Tony's as well. As he leaned back down to kiss Tony again, Gibbs felt Tony's hand wrap around his cock and stroke slowly up its length. Gibbs moaned as his gaze met Tony's.

Tony wet his lips eliciting another sound from Gibbs, something between a groan and a growl.

_God why were Tony's lips so erotic_ Gibbs thought just before he devoured the man again. Tony's lips were heaven soft, heavy and filled with lust and Gibbs explored every inch of those lips and mouth.

Tony's strokes grew faster and harder as he tightened his grip around Gibbs' cock.

Reality was slipping away as Gibbs was forced to tear his lips away from Tony's as he gasped for breath. Gibbs forehead came to rest on Tony's.

"You're driving me insane." Gibbs spoke through uneven breaths. "Like no one ever has."

"I want you to come."

"God Tony." The words settled directly in Gibbs' cock.

"Come." Tony said almost as a command. "Then I want you to fuck me."

Gibbs' head fell back as the release ripped through him, he clung to Tony's hips trying to keep himself upright. Never stopping, Tony's hand just continued to stroke over Gibbs as the orgasm continued. His whole body ached as he felt every muscle in his body tense, felt every nerve inside him spring to life, and his body shook. Yet still his body hungered, it wasn't enough, he wanted more. Gibbs' body would not let him rest until every need was satisfied.

Gibbs looked down at Tony's naked body under him and the craving began anew. He still couldn't understand how he could want someone as much as he wanted Tony. It was now his turn to explore Tony and his lips came down hard on Tony's neck, leaving a mark and not caring that he did. His hands cascaded across Tony's chest stopping only to pinch at his left nipples. Tony bucked under him and Gibbs smiled to himself.

"Jethro." Tony moaned. "I need you."

As always Gibbs could never deny Tony and dropped to his knees between Tony's legs. He grabbed a pillow placing it under Tony and then bent his legs up. Reaching behind the pillows Gibbs grabbed the lube he had placed there and rubbed some over his now hard cock. In one quick motion he dove into Tony burying himself completely inside.

"Jethro." Tony cried out as he tried to find anything to cling onto. Gibbs brought his upper body down over Tony as he fucked Tony with wild abandonment. Tony's arms went around Gibbs' back and again clawed at the flesh, this time for support. Gibbs' hands dropped flat on the floor on either side of Tony's body as he let his hips do all the work.

Tony's hard cock was caught between the friction of their bodies and he felt the climax flood through his body. His voice failed him as he tried to scream, the only sound a muffled cry as he dug his fingers deeper into the flesh of Gibbs' back.

Gibbs could feel Tony's fingers leaving marks on his flesh and he moaned as Tony's body tense as he came. It made Tony tighten around him and Gibbs struggled to hold back the tide that threatened to wash over him. He wanted more he didn't want this to end.

"God Jethro keep fucking me, please." Tony cried out as he continued to rip at Gibbs' back. "Harder."

He needed more leverage; Gibbs pulled his body back up and grabbed Tony's knees, giving him more strength as he drove deeper into Tony. Gibbs was suddenly thrusting long and deep, he would pull almost completely out then bury himself inside Tony. Then the process would repeat again. He was so close he could feel his body starting to betray him and the next thrust he crushed himself against Tony as his release exploded. Holding himself there, Gibbs let the sensation wash over him, for the second time, his mind deserted him as there was nothing except the release. Unable to hold his body up any longer he rolled to his left side letting his body fall beside Tony's as he tried to catch his breath.

"You." Gibbs managed to say through a breath.

Tony chuckled. "You too."

"I, I don't even know what to say to that." Gibbs said still trying to steady his breathing.

"I say intense and fucking amazing."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah."

"And why do I bother showering." Tony said with a laugh.

Turning on his side Gibbs looked at Tony. "Right now we're going to shower because I'm not done with you."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Tony stared into those blue eyes and they made his heart stop. God he loved those eyes.

"Seriously, I've never seen someone so insatiable."

"Why do you need a break?" Gibbs smirked.

"Oh I see." Tony said holding up a hand. "Trying to make me feel like I can't keep up with you. Not going to happen. I'm ready anytime you are."

Gibbs smiled. "Good then let's go."

###########################################################################

Tony leaned back against Gibbs' chest and Gibbs' arms enveloped him. The warm water rushed across Tony's chest and he sighed contently. Gibbs had taken him again in the shower, hard and fast and Tony had lost control without a second thought.

"I would love to stick my face under that shower." Gibbs sighed.

"Not for awhile I'm afraid." Tony chuckled.

"Still having you in my arms makes it bearable." Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony's shoulder.

The action made Tony turn around in Gibbs' arms and glanced down at Gibbs shoulder. Several reddish welts on his shoulder would soon turn purple, Tony was sure. Then Tony looked down seeing the same marks on Gibbs' chest.

Tony bit at his lower lip having seen Gibbs back earlier. "Glad you can't see your back."

Gibbs smirked and wrapped his arms tighter around Tony. "And just what gave you this idea anyway?"

Tony grinned. "I was right that's all that matters."

"Who said you were right?"

"This said I was right?" Tony said cupping Gibbs cock in his hand, which was hard again.

Gibbs tried not to react.

"And the moans and growls." Tony paused. "But the biggest give away was the fact you didn't stop me."

Gibbs let his lips drop to Tony's just for a moment then pulled back and stared into those enticing green eyes. "I don't think I could deny you anything."

"Anything?" Tony said his eyes hungry again.

Gibbs leaned down into Tony's ear. "Anything."

The lust in Gibbs voice made Tony's body shiver.

"Good." Tony said looking serious. "Then I want you to get me out of this shower before the water turns to ice."

Gibbs laughed. "Right."

##########################################################################

Standing in the bedroom Gibbs pulled on his sweats as Tony continued to dry his hair with the towel.

"Thanks for not letting me freeze again." Tony smirked.

"Still not sure I made the right choice." Gibbs said coming up behind Tony and smacking his ass.

"Ouch." Tony faked mock pain as he rubbed the cheek Gibbs had hit. As Gibbs turned to make his way to the bed, Tony walked up behind him and returned the favor smacking Gibbs' right butt cheek.

Gibbs turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Wanna play, do ya." Gibbs said grabbing Tony's arm and tossing him on the bed then straddling him.

"My hand slipped I swear." Tony grinned.

"Guess my hands going to slip too."

Tony saw Gibbs' hands reach up.

"No! Jethro. Don't do this!" Tony tensed his stomach muscles as Gibbs hands game down and attacked the side of his stomach. He tried not to laugh but he failed. "No. Come on."

Tony cursed himself for having let Gibbs know he was ticklish, even though he hadn't done it one purpose.

"Stop." Tony was laughing trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry my hands just keep slipping." Gibbs grinned.

"Uncle, Uncle!"

Gibbs finally let up still grinning down at Tony.

"You're evil."

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled sliding off of Tony and down beside him on the bed.

Tony turned on his side facing Gibbs and let his fingers play on Gibbs' chest avoiding the marks from earlier.

Grabbing Tony's hand from his chest, Gibbs kissed the palm then dropped it back down.

"We never did have dinner." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony furrowed his brow. "Yeah, that's right."

"Want me to reheat-"

"No." Tony smiled as he dropped a kiss down on Gibbs lips.

"Not hungry?"

Tony glance over at the clock. "It's already almost midnight I don't think I really want to eat then sleep."

"Okay." Gibbs said running his fingers through Tony's still damn hair.

Tony closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Gibbs gentle touch.

"Is there anything you want to do for Christmas?" Gibbs asked.

Tony opened his eyes and grinned. "You."

Gibbs shook his head. "That's inevitable."

"Well." Tony smirked. "Pretty sure of yourself."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Ok besides doing you." Tony thought for a moment. "Presents, food, more presents, more food, many Christmas movies. It's a Wonderful Life, A Christmas Story, The Bishop's Wife, and Holiday Inn."

"And somewhere within all that is-"

"You." Tony grinned. "Lots of you."

Gibbs smiled. "Well I think we can manage all that."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Are you agreeing to watch movies with me?"

"I am."

"You must be in love."

"I am." Gibbs said leaning in and kissing Tony quickly. "And that means I need to tell you to go to bed."

"I am in bed." Tony smirked.

"Go to sleep." Gibbs paused. "You have to work in the morning."

"Right Boss."

Gibbs gave Tony the stare.

Tony leaned in to Gibbs. "You realize all that does now is turn me on."

Letting his head fall back Gibbs sighed.

#############################################################################

Tony phone alarm buzzed throughout the bedroom, but Tony didn't move. Gibbs arms were wrapped around his waist and hugging him tightly against his body.

"Tony." Gibbs spoke in Tony's ear.

"Umm."

"Tony get up."

"I am up."

Gibbs chuckled. "Get up and turn off that damn alarm."

Tony reached his hand out and grabbed his phone from the bedside table and turned off the alarm.

"Get up." Gibbs said kissing his shoulder.

"I set it early, it will got off again in half an hour."

Gibbs shook his head. He never understood why people set an alarm early, why not just get up. He let his eyes close deciding to stay in bed with Tony. He felt Tony shift pressing back against him as he tried to get comfortable again. At least that's what Gibbs thought until he felt Tony shift again, brushing against Gibbs' groin. Tony took Gibbs' hand from around his waist and placed it on his engorged cock. Instinctively Gibbs cupped Tony's cock through the boxer shorts.

He chuckled to himself; subtlety was not Tony's strong suit. Letting his chin rest on Tony's shoulder he spoke in his lover's ear. "This why you set your alarm early?"

"Maybe." Tony said still moving his ass against Gibbs.

Gibbs let a small laugh escape his lips. "Half hour isn't much time?"

"It's enough." Tony said as he pushed Gibbs hand away from his cock and slid his boxers down.

"I see." Gibbs smirked.

"Please." Tony sighed.

Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek as he pulled down his sweats and let his cock settle against Tony's ass. Tony moaned and held something up to Gibbs. Even in the darkened room Gibbs knew what it was. He shook his head. "Grabbed that when you turned off your alarm."

"Just take it." Tony said as Gibbs grabbed the bottle of lube.

"Guessing foreplay is out of the question?"

"I just want you, now." Tony groaned pushing back hard against Gibbs.

He opened the lube and ran some over his dick then tossed the lube on the floor by the bed. Taking a hold of his cock he ran it up and down Tony's ass before slammed into Tony. Tony's back arched and his hand came around and clung to Gibbs' hip.

Gibbs let his hand return to Tony's cock and gently start to stroke its full length. Again Tony moaned.

"I don't want gentle Gibbs." Tony sighed through already erratic breaths.

Gibbs smirked. His hand around Tony's cock tightened and he stroked fast and hard.

"God yes." Tony groaned.

Then his hips found the same rhythm as his hand as he fucked Tony uncontrollable. He let himself pound into Tony, feeling nothing but the need to find his release.

Tony was already shaking, his bodies need overwhelming any control he may have had. Then suddenly Gibbs stopped moving his hips. It caused Tony to whimper.

"You want this so bad then fuck yourself." Gibbs growled in Tony's ear. "Fuck my cock until you come."

A tremor ripped through Tony as Gibbs words echoed through his body and he could do nothing but obey. Tony fucked Gibbs thrusting his body back and forth over his cock.

Gibbs closed his eyes as he continued to stroke Tony's cock his speed had decreased but the pressure he exerted deepened.

"You can do better than that." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony's grip on Gibbs hip tightened as he drove himself harder back against Gibbs cock then pulled forward only to immediately thrust back again.

The moan escaped Gibbs lips without his consent as Tony increased his assault.

"Tony." Gibbs groaned.

His name crossing Gibbs' lips caused Tony's body to tremble again and he felt the release threatening. He fought to stop it, told his body he wanted more that it couldn't end yet, but nothing worked. With one final hard fast thrust he buried Gibbs' cock deep inside him and came.

Gibb felt Tony's release throughout his own body. He felt Tony's cock twitch and stiffen in his hand and felt Tony's body tense against his own, tightening around his cock.

"Guess this means I have to fuck you to finish." Gibbs barked in Tony's ear as he returned to slamming himself into Tony.

Tony was moaning, his body still lost in the sensation of his release as Gibbs started fucking him again. Another tremor rocked his body and he somehow forced himself to move against Gibbs creating a rhythm between them.

"Christ Tony!" Gibbs growled surprised that Tony was again moving with him.

Gibbs lost control, letting the climax rip through his body as he held Tony against him.

As his body settle and his breathing return to a low hum he kissed Tony's shoulder enveloping him in arm.

A contented sigh rang up from Tony and Gibbs smiled. At the moment the alarm on Tony's phone buzzed again.

"Perfect timing." Tony said as he reached over and turned the alarm off.

"I still can't believe you set the alarm early to make love." Gibbs chuckled.

"Well I didn't want to be late." Tony smirk. "The boss gets grumpy when I'm late."

Gibbs pulled Tony closer. "Thought your boss wasn't in today."

"That's right. Damn." Tony said leaning back into Gibbs embrace. "I could have slept in."

"Your other boss might get grumpy." Gibbs said.

"I serve only one master." Tony grinned.

"Right." Gibbs said kissing Tony's shoulder. "Remember that."

"Believe me after this morning, there's only one master I want to serve."

###########################################################################

Gibb glanced at his watch again. Tony had already been at work for over an hour and he was waiting for McGee to arrive. The delivery had already been dropped off and Gibbs did what he could now the rest was up to McGee.

Finally, Gibbs heard the front door open and McGee walked in.

"Sorry Boss, Tony was-"

"Yeah. Believe me I know." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

McGee grinned. "He takes that boss role pretty seriously when you are away."

"Um hum." Gibbs mumbled as he took another sip of coffee.

"So what did you need boss?"

"Upstairs in the bedroom." Gibbs nodded towards the stairs.

McGee's eyebrows went up.

Gibbs sighed. "Really McGee." he said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean-" McGee closed his mouth.

"Just go. You'll understand when you get up there."

McGee nodded. "Right boss." he said heading up the stairs.

With McGee finally doing his part Gibbs needed to finish a few tasks before the other delivery arrived.

##############################################################################

Three hours later McGee was walking back into the bullpen.

"Where you been McGeek." Tony asked looking at him puzzled. McGee wasn't the type to disappear.

"Went down to help Abby." He said taking a seat at his desk.

"I was just down there you weren't there."

"No." He paused. "After that I had an errand to run."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Last minute Christmas shopping?"

"Yeah Tony." McGee said not wanting to come up with some lie.

"You're supposed to be working?" Tony said standing up and going over to McGee's desk.

"I know, but I needed to get some things before tonight." McGee said.

"Big party to go to."

"Just some friends."

Tony nodded not sure he believed him. "Elflord and his minions getting together."

McGee rolled his eyes.

#############################################################################

Gibbs had finally finished putting everything away, already done the last of the shopping he needed to and now all he could do was wait.

His phone vibrated on the coffee table, looking at his Caller ID, he smiled.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"I got everything you wanted. I should be there in fifteen minutes."

Gibbs could tell the woman was smiling. "Thanks Ziva." He hung up the phone. When he had called her this morning she had been more than happy to help and she was much better than McGee and getting away from Tony's watchful eye at work.

##############################################################################

Tony still couldn't believe Vance had let everyone go early. It was like Gibbs telling them to leave early. But it was Christmas Eve and maybe he was actually feeling the spirit of the season. It made Tony's day easier, he still needed to pick up a few things so he was overjoyed. The only questions now was would he be able to find what he wanted to get and how would he get anything he found in the house without Gibbs seeing it.

##############################################################################

"Jethro?" Tony called the name as he walked in the house.

"Yeah." Gibbs called coming up from the basement. As he made his way into the hallway He saw Tony standing in the doorway and looked at his watch. He raised an eyebrow. "Decide to leave early."

"No." Tony smiled making his way over to Gibbs. "Vance let everyone leave early. Slow day and Christmas Eve."

Gibbs nodded as Tony came over and balled his hands in the side of Gibbs' shirt. It seemed to have become his custom. And in turn Gibbs wrapped his arms around him as he placed a kiss on his lips.

"Why don't you go ahead and go back to working on the boat I have a few things to bring in."

"I can help."

"I'll get it." Tony smiled.

Gibbs pulled Tony closer. "You hiding something?"

Tony's smile turned to a grin. "Maybe."

"You know I don't like Christmas presents." Gibbs paused. "Plus I already got my Christmas present." he let his lips brush against Tony's again.

Before he could pull back Tony deepened the kiss and Gibbs let himself be drawn into the emotion of it.

Tony had known what he met about his Christmas present and Tony felt the same way. It was Tony who finally pulled back.

"I'll get everything in and put it under the tree." Tony said.

"It's getting pretty full under there." Gibbs said with a cocky smile.

Tony looked at his with furrowed brow and then pulled out of his embrace as he moved towards the living room.

"Jethro what the hell is that about?" Tony said as he looked in at all the additional presents under the tree.

Gibbs smirked as he came up behind Tony putting his hands on the other man's hips.

"Just a few things I needed to get."

Tony turned his head and looked back at him. "But you don't expect any gifts?"

"No. I have everything I need." Gibbs said as his arms snaked around Tony's waist.

"Well as sweet as that is. I already have presents for you." Tony shook his head. "And you went ridiculously overboard."

"There are a few under there for other people." Gibbs paused. "Ziva, Tim, Ducky, Abby and Palmer."

"You actually got Palmer something?" Tony sounded surprised.

"He's part of the team."

"Okay so that accounts for what five. There are at least thirty presents under there!"

"It's the first Christmas in a long time I've had someone I wanted to buy gifts for."

Tony leaned back against Gibbs smiling. "Seriously, if anyone else heard you talk this way your reputation would be totally shot."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah well, not worried about my reputation right now."

"I love you." Tony paused. "Just in case I haven't said that lately."

"I know." Gibbs said dropping a kiss to Tony's cheek. "I love you too."

"And as much as I would just like to stand here in your arms. I have gifts to bring in." Tony said pulling himself free.

"Are they wrapped. I mean I can help."

"Yes they're wrapped." Tony looked at Gibbs. "If you help, no shaking or trying to figure out by the shape of boxes."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "What am I five?"

"I don't know. I've never seen you on Christmas eve or Christmas morning so I can't say if you were one of those kids."

"I wasn't."

"We'll see." Tony said still looking at Gibbs suspiciously.

#######################################################################

"And you think I went overboard!" Gibbs said after they had carried countless numbers of bags in and placed them under the tree.

"Well I have some things for other people too." Tony smiled then he thought. "I actually still have some presents at my apartment I'm going to need to go get."

"We can go tomorrow or Sunday."

"There is one for you there though." Tony grinned.

"I think I'll have enough that one can wait." Gibbs smirked.

"So." Tony said again reaching for Gibbs. "Christmas Eve anything you want to do."

Gibbs took Tony's hand. "I want to give you one of your presents." he said pulling him towards the stairs.

Tony laughed. "Didn't I get that present this morning."

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "It's an actual gift."

"Ah I see and it's upstairs?"

Gibbs nodded. "And I promise it has nothing to do with us getting naked."

Tony grinned and nodded still not quite believing him. "Not sure if I should be happy or sad about that."

Gibbs shook his head. "Come on."

As they made their way up the steps Gibbs stopped them at the bedroom door.

"Close your eyes."

"Again with the eye closing." Tony shook his head.

"Yes. Close them."

Tony sighed but closed them as Gibbs lead him into the bedroom. Once inside he stood Tony at the end of the bed facing the wall across from the bed.

"Open them."

Tony did and his eyes went wide and he snapped his neck sideways and looked at Gibbs.

"Jethro!"

"Like it."

"Like it. This is!" Tony's mouth gapped open. "But you don't, I mean, this is too much." He held up his index finger as a thought ran through his mind. "Is this where McGee disappeared to today?"

Gibbs nodded. "I need a little technical help."

Tony walked over and grabbed the middle of Gibbs shirt pulling him against him.

"Jethro you shouldn't have done this." Tony sighed. "You don't even like TV."

"You like TV, and I do like a movie now and then." Gibbs smiled again taking Tony in his arms.

"It's too much." Tony said shaking his head. "Plus everything that's down stairs. Jethro really."

"Well with this I have an excuse to curl up in bed with you." Gibbs smiled that cute half smile.

"Believe me you never need an excuse." Tony smiled. "I love it. I'm never going to want to leave you realize that?"

"I realize that." Gibbs nodded. "Which is um, I have one other thing for you."

"Jethro!" Tony said looking annoyed.

Gibbs touched Tony's hand and pulled him towards the closet. "This one you actually have to accept because if not I'll put it back. And if you don't want to accept it, I um, I'll understand."

Tony looked at him puzzled both by what the present could be and by Gibbs obvious trepidation.

"Okay."

"Okay." Gibbs said as he opened the closet door.

It took Tony a minute to realize what he was suppose to be looking at but he then realized that the usually almost empty closet was now full and the items within it were not Gibbs'. Also the gifts Tony had been talking about earlier that should have been in his apartment, were on the floor of the closet.

Tony swallowed hard. "This is um, these are my things."

"Yeah. I know." Gibbs looked at Tony trying to gauge his reaction. "It's not everything, but most of it. Your other things we can work on getting over here after Christmas." Another pause. "If you want."

As Gibbs finished the sentence Tony's lips crashed down on his. It took Gibbs by surprise and he grabbed Tony by the waist with one hand and the closet door with the other to keep them both upright. As he accepted the kiss Gibbs let his tongue seek entrance to Tony's mouth, meeting no resistance. Gibbs let go of the closet door and let his other arm draw Tony closer. Tony's body pressed deeper into Gibbs and it made it even harder to breath. He finally pulled back needing to take a breath. Tony's forehead rested on Gibbs.

"I take that as a yes." Gibbs smiled.

Tony shook his head pulling back and looking up at Gibbs.

"And don't ask me if I'm sure about this." Gibbs paused. "Because if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have asked."

Tony nodded.

"I want you here when I wake up and when I go to sleep at night and all the time in between. Understood?"

Again a nod.

"Good." Gibbs said placing a kiss on Tony's forehead.

"Oh you are so getting laid tonight." Tony said.

Gibbs broke out in laughter.

###########################################################################

Feeling the warm body in front of him Gibbs pulled Tony closer and sighed. He was awake but he didn't want to get up. It had been a long night of love making as Tony had made good on his statement. Gibbs smiled to himself. He hadn't been this happy in a long time, a very long time. As he took in a deep breath he was suddenly assaulted by the smell of coffee. His eyes shot open, who the hell made coffee.

"Tony."

"Um." Tony mumbled.

"Tony wake up."

"What?" Tony asked still not completely awake.

"Did you get up earlier and make coffee?" Gibbs questioned.

"No. Why?" Tony said taking a deep breath and like Gibbs smelling the coffee. "Who the hell breaks into someone's house on Christmas morning and makes coffee?"

"I'll be right back." Gibbs said climbing out of bed and pulling a t-shirt on over his sweats. He headed down the steps.

When Gibbs reached the bottom of the steps he looked around. Nothing was out of place, as he walked through the living room and towards the kitchen. Just as he was about to cross the threshold to the kitchen the other man came walking out.

"Leroy"

Gibbs eyes widened. "Dad."

"Merry Christmas." Jackson smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I would surprise you." Jackson nodded towards the living room. "But seems I'm the one surprised."

Gibbs looked at him still confused at finding his father in his house.

"Surprised about what?"

"The decorations, the tree. All the presents." Jackson smiled. "When I called and you told me about the shooting, I didn't expect you to use the time off to decorate."

"Yeah."

"Reason you're in the holiday spirit this year?" Jackson asked.

"Jethro." Tony called as he walked towards the kitchen. "Was someone here? I thought I heard you-"

Tony froze as he saw Jackson Gibbs standing there.

"Tony." Jackson smiled and walked over to shake his hand.

"Jack." Tony forced a smile extending his hand.

"I brought some of that candy that you like." Jackson said as he let go of Tony's hand and went towards the living room looking for his bag.

Tony jerked his head toward Gibbs and mouthed what the hell.

Gibbs shrugged and he and Tony followed Jackson into the living room.

"Here it is." Jackson said as he opened the tin and held it out towards Tony.

"Oh god that looks awesome." Tony said taking a piece. His eyes darted around and he realized Gibbs was giving him the stare.

"Leroy, leave the boy go." Jackson stared back at Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed. "What are you doing here?"

Jackson shrugged. "Thought it would be nice to be with family for Christmas. Problem with that?"

"You should have called."

"Should I leave?" Jackson asked.

Another sigh. "No. Just."

"You and Tony have plans?"

Tony and Gibbs exchanged glances.

"Fishing, hunting?" Jackson asked.

It took all of Tony's control not to laugh. Well at least Jackson didn't realize what was really going on.

Gibbs slowly shook his head. "Just hanging around the house."

Jackson nodded. "Nice to see you finally let someone be around you on Christmas instead of holed up in that damn basement with the boat."

"Dad, we need to talk." Gibbs said as he tried to put together in his head how to deal with this.

Gibbs nodded his head towards the stairs at Tony.

Tony got the hint. "I'm gonna go get a shower and get dressed." and he headed towards the stairs.

Once Tony disappeared, Gibbs went into the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee and then headed back to his dad.

Gibbs nodded towards the couch. "Sit down."

"What is it Leroy? You look awfully serious." but Jackson made no movement to sit down.

"Dad." Gibbs paused. "Can you sit down, please?"

Hearing the tone in his son's voice, Jackson finally sat down on the couch.

"Someone dead?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No."

"Good."

Taking the seat beside the couch, Gibbs sat down and looked at his father for a moment.

"Son? You okay?"

"I'm good, actually real good."

Jackson smiled. "Seems like it. All the decorations. Haven't seen you do anything like this, on your own since-" he left the sentence unfinished.

"I know." Gibbs nodded.

"So what, you seeing someone. Have Christmas plans with her today and need me out of your hair."

"Yeah I am with someone."

Jackson nodded. "Another red head?"

Gibbs chuckled. "No."

"Good to hear." Jackson knew the red heads were just replacement for Shannon. "I just want you to be happy. Find someone who makes you happy."

"That's good, because I have." Gibbs paused. "Found someone that makes me happy."

"That's what matters." Jackson nodded.

"I hope you truly feel that way." Gibbs said taking a deep breath.

Jackson stared at his son a moment. "This must be serious if you're telling me about it."

"It is."

"Or you just telling me because I showed up?" Jackson thought that was probably the real reason his son was telling him about the person he was dating. Leroy never shared information with him unless he had to.

Gibbs shook his head. "Well partly."

"Thinking of getting married again?" Jackson said raising an eyebrow.

Gibbs smirked. "Uhm, that's um. Let's just leave it at its serious."

"So am I going to meet this mystery woman?"

"You've already met the person, Dad."

"Really?" A large smile played across Jackson's face and he leaned forward. "That cute gothic girl Abby?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No not Abby."

"Ziva?"

"No dad." Gibbs said with a sigh. "It's Tony." Well that was short and to the point. Gibbs thought to himself.

Gibbs eyes met his father waiting for the reaction.

Jackson Gibbs fell back against the couch. He pointed up the stairs. "That Tony?"

Gibbs nodded. "That Tony."

Slowly Jackson's head started nodding. "I see." That was definitely a surprise.

"If you're not comfortable with this I can take you to a hotel or we can get you back on a plane tonight. I'll pay for it."

"I can pay my own way." Jackson answered.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded looking at his father. So that was how it was going to be. No questions no need for an explanation, just leave.

"I leave on Monday. If that's okay."

Gibbs tried not to let the surprise show on his face. "Yeah. That's fine."

"That gonna be okay with Tony?" Jackson asked still staring at his son.

Gibbs chuckled. "I'm sure it will be."

"You already speaking for him?"

"Ask him yourself then." Gibbs said rolling his eyes.

"I will." Jackson nodded. "You ever gonna let him come down from upstairs or he going to stay up there the rest of my visit."

"Tony." Gibbs bellowed.

After a moment Tony came down the steps cautiously and walked into the living room, having already showered and dressed.

He smiled at the two men as he entered, having no idea what was said or if Gibbs had even told him.

"Tony." Jackson nodded. "I'm gonna being staying here till Monday. That okay with you."

Tony pulled his head back surprised. "What? Of course I mean this is Gibbs home."

"Happy now?" Gibbs said glancing at his dad.

Jackson shrugged. "I need another cup of coffee." and he got off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Gibbs rubbed his hands through his hair and down over his face.

"Okay, so you told him."

Gibbs nodded.

"I didn't hear any yelling or things breaking."

"No." Gibbs sighed.

"That's good then right?" Tony asked.

"For now." Gibbs paused. "But the questions will come."

"I need coffee." Tony said looking at Gibbs.

"Then go get it."

Tony looked at the kitchen and then back at Gibbs. "You want me to go in there. Alone."

"Might as well face it now."

Tony's head fell back and he sighed. But he took a deep breath and headed towards the kitchen.

"Jack." He put on his best DiNozzo smile as he entered the room.

"Tony. Come for some coffee."

"Yeah." Tony said reaching into the cabinet and grabbing a cup. As he started to pour Jackson asked a question.

"I thought you chased anything in a skirt."

Tony almost dropped the coffee pot. "Um. Yeah well." he sat the coffee pot back down on the machine and looked at Jackson.

He was still waiting for an answer.

Tony bit at his lower lip trying to think of how to answer that question.

"It that hard to answer?" Jackson said taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well, sort of."

"You like women?"

"Yes." Tony nodded and took a sip of coffee.

"Like sex with women?" Jackson then added.

Tony almost choked on his coffee and he coughed trying to clear his throat. "Ah it's okay."

Jackson nodded. "So your what bisexual or something?"

Tony's eyes widened and he made an unusual face as he thought about how to answer that. "I um, I prefer men."

Again Jackson nodded. "Shirt chasing just a cover?"

Tony nodded still surprised by Jackson's questions.

"And Leroy?"

"OH, you so have to ask him that question." Tony tried to hide his smile by taking a drink of his coffee.

Jackson stared at Tony for a minute. "You love him?"

Tony stared directly back at Jackson. "More than I have ever loved anyone."

It was easy to hear the honest truth in Tony's words and Jackson knew Tony had never spoken anything with more honesty. The heart doesn't lie.

"You have a love bite on your neck." Jackson said casually.

Tony's eyes went wide. He had forgotten about that. "Um it, I got."

Jackson smirked. "I know how you got it. I remember."

"Yeah." Tony nodded diverting his eyes and taking a sip of coffee.

Jackson shook his head. "Maybe this is why he's been divorced so many times."

Tony raised an eyebrow then started laughing unable to stop himself.

It took a moment but then Jackson was laughing too.

As the sound of laughter spilled into the living room Gibbs walked over and leaned against the frame of the wall leading into the kitchen.

"Do I even what to know?"

Tony shook his head. "No you REALLY don't."

#############################################################################

Gibbs was stuck in memory lane with no way out. His father had decided that since Tony was now dating his son, he must hear every story about his childhood. And of course Tony was a captive audience laughing at everything. And Jackson Gibbs loved that Tony hung on his every word.

Gibbs was sitting in the chair beside the couch, Tony leaning back against the chair his arm resting across Gibbs knee. Believing his father couldn't see, Gibbs fingers played with the fine hair on the nape of Tony's neck.

From the end table beside him, Gibbs phone vibrated. He grabbed it looking at the id and smiled.

"Yeah, Gibbs." he chuckled. "Merry Christmas Abs."

Jackson smiled and Gibbs saw the look. His dad really did like Abby.

"Yeah we're here. No Abby we are not-" Gibbs cut himself off.

"Good then we can come in."

All three men turned to look at the motley crew now standing at the entrance to the living room.

Gibbs shook his head.

Abby looked the most concerned as her stare went from Gibbs to Jackson then to Tony and started all over again.

"It's okay Abs." Gibbs said.

"He-"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded at her.

She smiled and the concern faded.

"Jack!" Abby screamed as she dropped the bag she was carrying and ran over and threw herself down on the couch and hugged him.

"Abby." he said with a wide smile.

"We didn't realize you had company." Ziva smiled.

"Not a problem." Gibbs nodded for her and McGee to come into the living room. "I'll grab another chair."

"I'll get it boss." McGee said.

Gibbs nodded settling back into his chair.

Ziva and Abby now sat on either side of Jackson who seemed extremely happy with his position and McGee pulled a chair up by the other end of the couch.

"You guys get lost on the way somewhere." Tony asked looking at his watch and realizing it was already close to noon.

Abby shook her head. "Lover boy didn't tell you?"

Jackson raised an eyebrow at his son.

Gibbs just shook his head.

"Didn't tell me what?" Tony said glanced back at Gibbs.

"We all wanted to come over." Abby smiled. "Bossman actually agreed."

"Did he now?" Tony grinned at Gibbs. "And none of you were going to see family this Christmas."

"We are with family." Abby said her face serious.

Ziva and Tim nodded.

"Yeah." Tony smiled. "We are."

Jackson watched the group as they exchanged glances. You only had to see them together once and you knew they really were family. He had noticed it the first time they had met him. He chuckled to himself, remembering that first time in Stillwater when he had met everyone. He should have realized then how Tony felt about his son. The man was nothing but a ball of energy around Leroy and did nothing but ask questions when he was with him. It was as if Tony wanted to know everything about Leroy. Jackson had chalked it up to the fact that Leroy never told people to much about himself, but for Tony it was different.

"Coffee, beer, juice for anyone?" Gibbs asked as he moved Tony's arm and got up.

"I'll help." Jackson said getting up.

Gibbs was about to protest but then saw the look in his father's eyes and simply nodded.

Once everyone said what they wanted Gibbs and Jackson headed into the kitchen. Gibbs grabbing a couple beers and Jackson grabbed a couple mugs from the cabinet.

"You really love him." Jackson said as he started to pour the coffee's.

Gibbs paused a moment at his dad's statement. "Yeah."

"I can tell."

"Yeah. How's that?" Gibbs asked as he twisted open the beers.

"You constantly have to touch him."

Gibbs turned back to look at his dad.

Jackson looked at Gibbs and shook his head. "I'm not blind Leroy."

"Right." Gibbs smirked so his father had seen him touching Tony's neck.

Turning back to what he was doing, Jackson finished pouring the coffee. "You were the same way with Shannon."

Gibbs sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

His dad was right. He had been the same way with Shannon and no one since her. His ex-wives would attest to that.

"He's a good man."

Gibbs smiled. "I know."

"A little young."

Gibbs chuckled. "He's not that young."

"He's still got his baby face." Jackson nodded.

Gibbs turned around and folded his arms across his chest looking at his dad.

"Really?" Gibbs shook his head. "His age, that's what's going to bother you?"

"Doesn't bother me I'm just saying." Jackson smiled.

"Everything okay in here?" Tony asked almost afraid to walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Gibbs handed him the beers. "Take these out for me."

"Sure." Tony nodded.

He returned momentarily for the coffees taking them and immediately disappearing.

"You really okay with this?" Gibbs asked his voice and demeanor serious.

Jackson nodded. "Surprised, confused, but yeah I'm okay with it."

Gibbs nodded.

"Come on you have guests."

The two men walked into the living room to find it empty. They looked at each other. Then Gibbs chuckled. "Tony's showing them his new toy I'm sure."

"What toy is that?"

"I got him a 40 inch screen TV and DVD player upstairs."

Jackson looked at him again surprised. "You bought a big screen TV?" he shook his head. "You really must be in love."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "You wanna go up and take a look."

"Of course." Jackson said. "But you really need cable and a better TV down stairs."

"Cables already installed. The TV for down here is wrapped under the tree." Gibb smirked.

It was Jackson's turn to shake his head. "You do surprise me Leroy."

"Come on." Gibbs smiled as they made their way up the stairs.

"This were the party is?" Jackson smiled as he and Leroy walked into the room. They were all piled on the bed staring at the screen, some black and white movie playing.

"Bossman this is awesome!" Abby grinned.

Gibbs leaned against the door frame as Jackson went in and sat on the bed next to Abby who hugged him.

"Jethro."

Gibbs heard the familiar voice from downstairs. "Up here Duck."

Ducky and Palmer came up the stairs and Ducky looked at Jethro slightly puzzled.

Gibbs nodded inside the bedroom.

Palmer walked to the door and saw everyone and went and found an open place on the bed.

"Nice!" He said looking at the screen.

Ducky stood beside Jethro he looked surprised when he saw Jackson. As Jackson looked up at him they nodded hello to each other.

Ducky shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day were everyone would be in your bed Jethro."

Gibbs grinned. "Yeah. Me either Duck."

"And your father?"

"Showed up this morning." Gibbs said glancing at Ducky.

"Ah yes I see. A surprise."

Gibbs nodded.

"And how did he deal with the surprise he no doubt received."

"He's okay."

Ducky nodded. "And you?"

"I'm." Gibbs paused then smiled. "I'm good."

Ducky patted Jethro's shoulder. "It's good to see you happy."

"It's good to be happy."

##############################################################################

Tony was again sitting at Gibbs feet his back against the chair. His arm wrapped around Gibbs leg that was beside him.

"If I eat another bite I'm going to explode." Tony said putting his head back on the chair.

Gibbs smirked and winked down at Tony as he let his fingers play in Tony's hair.

The other's sat on the couch and floor around the coffee table looking at the now empty Chinese good containers that sat on the table.

"I just want to curl up and go to sleep." McGee sighed.

"I'm with ya." Tony sighed. God he wanted to be alone with Gibbs curled up in bed, but definitely not sleeping. Gibbs' fingers were again tracing patters on the back of Tony's neck and shoulder and it was slowly driving Tony crazy.

Ducky looked at his watch, it was already almost seven and he decided he needed to be the one to break up the party.

"I think we should leave these three alone so they can have their own Christmas." Ducky said standing up.

Voices started to ring up around him as everyone started getting up and hugging each other preparing to leave.

Gibbs had stood up and moved towards the entrance of the living room.

Abby was the first to approach him.

He smiled. She had that sweet little child like look on her face and she just threw her arms around him.

"This was the best."

He kissed her temple as he hugged her back.

When she stepped back he winked.

The other's started slowly filing out and within minutes Tony, Gibbs and Jackson were alone again.

"Gotta hit the head." Jackson nodded as he made his way to the bathroom.

Gibbs and Tony started gathering the empty containers and took them into the kitchen. They tossed them into the garbage. Tony made his way to the fridge to grab a beer as he was just about to open the door Gibbs' hand came from behind and pushed it shut.

Tony looked up and turned around and in an instant he was pushed back against the fridge and Gibbs' lips crashed against him. Balling his hands into Gibbs shirt Tony let the sensation build within his as Gibbs let hit tongue taste Tony's mouth. If they were alone Tony would have already been ripping Gibbs' clothes from his body.

When Gibbs pulled back he sighed. "God I want you so much."

"I know." Tony smiled.

"All I can think about is you naked in our bed."

Tony smirked. "Our bed, that sounds nice."

Gibbs' lips found Tony's again and he pulled Tony closer. Tony let himself rest comfortably against the fridge door as Gibbs continued to kiss him.

Then there was a sound of someone clearing their throat.

Both men jumped back and Tony smacked his head against the fridge door.

"Shit." Tony said as he put his hand on the sore spot on his head.

"Dad." Gibbs nodded.

Tony almost laughed. Gibbs looked like some teenage kid that had just got caught making out in his parent's house.

"Wanted to get another beer." Jackson paused. "If you're done."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Tony stepped away from the fridge still holding his head.

Reaching into the fridge Jackson pulled out a beer.

Tony grinned at Gibbs and walked into the living room living him alone with his dad.

Jackson opened the fridge and pulled out two beers, handing one to his son. Then opened his and took a long swig.

Gibbs opened his and took an equally long swig.

"You wanna say something?" Jackson asked.

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Thought maybe that was why Tony disappeared." Jackson smirked.

"I think he thought you might want to say something."

"About walking in on you two."

Gibbs shrugged. "Yeah."

"I'm not that sheltered. I've seen two men kiss before."

"Okay, but none of them were your son."

He nodded. "True."

"More surprised and confused?" Gibbs asked repeating what his dad had said earlier.

Jackson chuckled. "You know for years I've worried about you. You're so damn solitary. Even that Christmas I was here after-"

"I remember." Gibbs nodded remembering how upset his father was about the shooting.

"I didn't think you would ever let anyone in." Jackson paused. "But seeing you today, with your frie-family. They care about you Leroy."

"I know."

"And you've actually let them all in, you care about them just as much."

"I do." Gibbs agreed

"I mean I saw it when I was here last time, but it's even more evident now."

Gibbs nodded. "I've started to make some changes."

"Yeah I can see that." Jackson paused. "That because of Tony?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled. Tony had made him realize a lot of changes he needed to make in his life. "He's a large reason for the changes."

"And do you know why that is?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "He makes me want to be a better man."

"How's that?"

Gibbs thought about Tony for a moment and everything he had learned from the man, both as a friend and now as a lover.

"He makes me realize what it's like to be playful and silly again and that it's okay to do that." Gibbs grinned. "And he is the one that pulls me out of that solitude and makes me remember that people care and I need to let them. Which includes things like today, having everyone here."

Jackson nodded.

Gibbs looked at his beer. "And he reminds me what a fool I can be and that when you care about something or someone, never waste time denying it." He looked back up at his dad. "But most of all he made me realize love is love and that I will never, ever, hide how much I love him. From anyone." Gibbs paused. "Including you. Because no matter the consequences or ramifications real love is too hard to find and can be to fleeting to be ignore."

Jackson walked over to his son and put his hand on his shoulder. "A lot of mighty good reasons to love him."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"I'm happy for you." Jackson smiled and hugged his son.

"Thanks." Gibbs said hugging him back.

Jackson stepped back. "Okay we've left the poor boy alone long enough. Better get back before he thinks he needs to rescue you."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah."

#############################################################################

They had been opening presents for a few hours now, pausing often, just talking and laughing. Jackson had seen what his son was talking about, Tony was like a teenage kid when he opened presents, each one delighting him more than the previous one. He had this childlike playfulness to him. Something that seemed to truly delight Jackson's son, he thought it was probably because Leroy had forgotten how to be that way. Now and then a small glimmer of it came through but now being with Tony, Jackson felt some more of that would return.

Leroy opening gifts was another story. He was reserved, yet obviously moved, by each one of Tony's presents. After opening the gift of a new Carhartt jacket which had every pocket filled with a tool for the boat, he had even pulled Tony over and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Jackson had smiled to himself. It had been to long since his son had been moved by someone.

"Um, I hate to force the end of the present feast, but I'm getting tired."

"The spare room is all made up." Gibbs smiled.

Jackson looked puzzled. "Thought that wasn't a spare room anymore?"

"It is now."

"Well good." He went to stand up.

"Wait." Tony said as he stood up and reached under the tree for a present still sitting there. "I have something for you."

Jackson looked surprised.

Tony held out the present to Jackson. "I was going to send it to you but since you're here."

"For me?" Jackson smiled. "Why would you get me something?" Jethro had given him a few gifts today but he was completely surprised that Tony would have something for him.

Tony grinned. "Because you're family. I mean even before Jethro and I-"

Jackson nodded then started opening the present.

Gibbs looked just as surprised as his father. He hadn't realized Tony had gotten his father anything.

As Jackson took the top off the box his eyes actually filled with tears.

Gibbs glanced over at Tony then back to his father.

Pulling the frame from the box Jackson let his fingers brush over the picture. "When?"

"That last Christmas when you came to the office. I snapped it without either of you knowing." Tony smiled.

Jackson pulled his eyes from the picture and smiled up at Tony. "Thanks."

Tony just nodded.

Gibbs was still in the dark. He had no idea what picture the frame held.

Glancing over and seeing his son's confusion, Jackson stood up and walked over to where Leroy sat and handed him the picture frame.

Looking at the picture, Gibbs smiled. It was a picture of the two Gibbs; it looked to Leroy like it had been taken in Abby's lab. The two of them were standing behind the center table in the middle of the lab both looking as if they were staring at the camera and both actually had a slight smile. And the family resemblance was unmistakable. Gibbs couldn't remember the last time anyone had gotten a picture of them together.

Gibbs nodded and handed the picture back to his dad.

Jackson turned back to Tony and stepped forward and hugged the man. "Welcome to the family son." He whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony was at first surprised by the hug but then hugged Jackson back.

"Thanks Jack."

Jackson stepped back. "Well, I'll see you both in the morning."

"Night dad." Gibbs said standing up.

"Night Jack."

"Night boys." Jackson said as he disappeared down the hall towards the guest room.

Once Gibbs heard the door close he reached for Tony's hand.

Tony smiled and let himself be pulled into Gibbs' embrace.

"Thank you, for everything. It was too much. You went overboard." Tony smiled wrapping his arms around Gibbs.

"And you didn't?"

Tony shrugged.

"The picture." Gibbs smiled. "You scored big with that one."

Tony chuckled. "Knowing the little I do of the past between you two, I figured there weren't a lot of you two together."

"No there aren't." Gibbs said dropping a quick kiss on Tony's lips

Tony sighed. "Can we go to bed now?"

Gibbs grinned. "Yeah." He said taking Tony's hand and heading towards the stairs.

#####################################################################

As had become their habit in bed, Gibbs was spooned against Tony holding him tightly. He kissed Tony's neck already craving the man within his arms. He suddenly wished they were sleeping in more than just boxers because it was hard to concentrate on wanting to go to sleep.

"Thank you for everything." Gibbs said kissing Tony again, this time on the shoulder.

"I have one more present for you." Tony smiled to himself as he let his backside push back against Gibbs groin.

"Tony." Gibbs pulled back slightly.

"Problem?" Tony grinned knowing what Gibbs was thinking.

"I just-"

"You never had sex with your parents in the house." Tony chuckled.

"That isn't really the point."

"Well, if I can be quiet while you jack me off in a hospital bed, I think you can be quiet enough so your dad doesn't hear us." Tony smirked as he thrust back hard against Gibbs feeling his now hardening cock.

Gibbs' lips came to rest against Tony's ear. "I've wanted you all day."

Tony moaned. He knew it would take little to no convincing to make Gibbs give in.

"All I could think about was wanting to make love you." Gibbs' voice grew deeper and laced with lust. "I felt like some teenager trying not to get a hard on every time I looked at you."

Tony turned lying on his back beside Gibbs, he looked up and grinned. "You did have moments where you looked liked a scared teenager afraid Daddy was going to catch you with your hand in the cookie jar." Tony chuckled. "Or maybe catch you with your cock in the boy next door is more appropriate."

"So glad I can amuse you." Gibbs smirked, his fingers tracing haphazard patters across Tony's bare chest.

"Well not very often you get to see Leroy Jethro Gibbs looking like a frightened teenager."

"And you smashing your head against the fridge door was because you were so calm and collected."

Tony laughed.

Gibbs' hand slide down grazing over Tony's hard cock then back up to his chest.

Tony's body arched. "You're teasing me."

"You deserve it." Gibbs said repeating his movement, his hand again momentarily touching Tony's cock.

"I think you know what I deserve." Tony's green eyes stared into the icy blue eyes.

Gibbs didn't answer but let his hand glide back down Tony's chest this time dipping into Tony's boxers and racking across Tony's cock.

"Jethro." Tony moaned. "Stop teasing."

As Gibbs went to pull his hand back Tony grabbed his forearm holding his arm in place.

A smirked flashed across Gibbs face. He let his fingers wrap around Tony's cock but made no further movement.

Tony sighed as his eyes closed and he thrust into Gibbs' hand.

"Jethro, please." Tony's eyes were awash with desire.

Gibbs loved to hear Tony said his name it always seemed to come out as some endless plea and it made Gibbs' cock twitch. He let his hand slide up and down Tony's length for a moment then stopped again.

Tony groaned. "_Jethro_"

"Maybe I'll just tease you till you come from aggravation." Gibbs smirked.

Tony's grip on Gibbs' arm tightened, his breathing erratic. "Do you want me to beg?"

As Tony glared at Gibbs, the blue eyes seemed to be tinted with an evil glimmer.

"That's what you want isn't it?" Tony spoke his voice almost a whisper.

Gibbs just continued to stare deep into Tony's emerald eyes as if waiting. Tony would beg, Gibbs knew that, and he would beg for it as if his life depended on it.

"_Please Jethro_." Tony pleaded. "Stroke my cock. I need to feel your touch, need to feel you. Please Jethro, _God_ _please_."

The look in Gibbs eyes never changed but Tony felt Gibbs fingers tighten around his cock and begin to stroke him.

Tony moaned and arched into Gibbs touch, a non-vocal way for Tony to continue his begging. Tony let go of Gibbs arm.

"Don't stop." Tony moaned. "Feels so good. I'll do anything just don't stop."

"Anything?" Gibbs leaned into Tony's ear.

"Yes, anything." Tony groaned as he continued to thrust up into Gibbs hand. "I could suck your cock. Umm." the thought just succeeded to arousing Tony further. "Or I could jerk you off."

Gibbs moaned at Tony's offerings.

"Or you could fuck me." Tony's back arched even further off the bed as Gibbs pace quickened. "You know how much I love when you fuck me."

Tony's hand reached up to Gibbs face wanting to pull him down into a kiss. But Gibbs pulled back.

Searching his eyes, Tony sighed.

"Jethro please. I want to kiss you. _Please._" Tony's body was shivering as Gibbs let his lips brush softly across Tony's lips. The contact was brief, and Tony licked his lips tasting his lover there as if believing their lips hadn't even touched.

"I love watching you." Gibbs finally spoke, eyes still locked on Tony's. "Seeing how badly you want it, how much you want to make it last."

"Yes." Tony purred.

"Yet knowing how much you want to come."

Tony's breath caught in his throat as a small whimper of a yes escaped his lips.

"You're gorgeous when you're like this." Gibbs growled.

"Jethro, I want to come." His eyes closed as he prayed for the release to wash over him.

"Beg me to let you come." Gibbs moaned.

"I want to come for you." Tony forced his eyes open again. "Please! Let me come. I want you to see what you do to me."

"Come for me." Gibbs growled. Tony almost screamed as Gibbs stroked his cock with wild abandonment driving Tony over the edge. To stifle his cry, Tony buried his head into the crook between Gibbs neck and shoulder and bit down. Gibbs groaned as Tony tore into his flesh.

Gibbs felt Tony's release, felt the way his body trembled, it was so intense the bed shook. And still Gibbs refused to stop stroking Tony's cock letting the waves of his release continue to wash over him. His body spent Tony fell back on the bed gasping desperately for air.

Letting Tony's body calm Gibbs laid there just watching Tony. Watching as his chest slowly started taking longer less shallow breaths, as his body relaxed releasing the tension that had built within it, and watched as his green eyes finally opened.

As green eyes met blue, Gibbs saw a question there.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"You're not done with me yet are you?" Tony's voice was still pleading, begging for Gibbs to continue.

Gibbs felt the passion twist within his stomach and he thanked whatever deity was listening for the gift that was Tony.

"I'll never be done with you." Gibbs growled.

Tony's hand caressed Gibbs chest. "Tell me what you want."

Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes. "I think you already have something in mind."

Tony smiled. He did.

"Lay back." Tony said as he pushed on Gibbs chest.

He let himself fall onto his back as Tony crawled onto his body, Gibbs' arms wrapped around Tony's waist, crushing their bodies and their lips together. Tony took control as he tasted Gibbs' mouth with his tongue deepening their kiss until he pulled back leaving Gibbs breathless.

Then Tony was moving his lips and his body downwards, first kissing Gibbs' neck, then down his chest stopping as he reached Gibbs' belly button.

Gibbs stared down at Tony as his body was now between Gibbs' legs his head posed above his cock. He was breathing heavy, waiting, knowing all along what Tony had planned.

Tony let his tongue flicker out and run across the head of Gibbs' cock. Gibbs moaned, his hips arching up towards Tony's touch, then Tony's lips tentatively wrapped around the head of Gibbs' cock, simple squeezing around it.

Gibbs' head went back and his eyes closed. It was what Tony had wanted to happen and as soon as Gibbs let himself give in, Tony slid down, taking all of Gibbs into his mouth.

"Shit." Gibbs forced himself not to scream even though every fiber in his being told him to cry out. Tony had waited while Gibbs had teased him earlier but he had no desire to do the same. He wanted to make Gibbs come hard and fast. His mouth feed hungrily on Gibbs devouring him in long fast passes.

"God, Tony." Gibbs mumbled as his mind completely shut down and his body took over, forcing Gibbs to feel nothing but Tony's mouth sucking on his cock. And yet again Gibbs felt like a teenage kid, this time feeling like it was the first time he was having sex and he wasn't going to be able to hold out for more than a couple minutes. He told himself he could blame his lack of control on Tony. It was Tony's fault for making him what him so much, his fault for having those erotic lips and mouth, and knowing how to use them, and Tony's fault for making Gibbs love him so much. If there were anything, anything he didn't love about Tony, maybe he would have more control. But because there was nothing he didn't love about the man he was laying here knowing the orgasm would take him without his permission.

Gibbs' hand went to the back of Tony's head and with one final thrust he came, letting the flood cascade over him and into Tony. He wanted to scream Tony's name but gritted his teeth to prevent the cry from escaping. Then he let his hand fall from Tony's head, yet Tony never moved, drinking from his lover as Gibbs' body trembled and his hips arched up into Tony's mouth. It was only when Gibbs' body had settled and he no longer thrust up, that Tony crawled back up his body and lay beside him.

Gibbs chuckled. "I really thought at my age I was past those teenage days of not being able to control yourself."

Tony laughed. "God I hope neither of us is past that!"

"Obviously I'm not." Gibbs smirked.

"Well I guess it's kind of my fault."

Gibbs rolled on his side pressing Tony into the bed. "It's all your fault."

Tony smirked. "I don't think it's _all_ my fault."

"Yes it is." Gibbs said his finger tracing down Tony's cheek. "I've never been so out of control with anyone."

"Good." Tony stared at Gibbs. "I like being the one to affect you that way." Tony pulled him closer. "In every way."

"You most definitely do." Gibbs' lips found Tony's for a brief moment and then he pulled back and smiled.

"And you know how you affect me." Tony smiled.

"I do have to say you know how to beg." Gibbs smirked.

"Oh, just wait." Tony smiled. "Payback's a bitch."

"I'll look forward to that." Gibbs smirked.

"You don't have to." Tony said as his hand slide down between then and wrapped around Gibbs' cock stroking until it became hard again.

Gibbs moaned.

"I know you want to fuck me and I'm going to make you beg."

"Tony." Gibbs groaned.

########################################################################

Tony was surprised that he was up before either of the Gibbs. He already had the coffee brewed and was sitting on the couch when Jackson came out of the spare room.

"Smelled the coffee." Jackson smiled.

"Already put a cup out for ya." Tony smiled back.

"Thanks." Jackson nodded as he made his way into the kitchen, poured a cup and returned to the living room taking the chair next to the couch. He took a sip of the coffee and looked surprised.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Good coffee." Jackson nodded. "I'm impressed."

Tony grinned. "I learned early on that it was important to know how to make Jethro's coffee."

Jackson chuckled. "The Gibbs men do like their coffee. Although I'm surprised you like it."

"Like isn't really the word." Tony smirked. "But sugar and cream make it bearable."

"Right." Jackson smiled. "Did you two have plans today?"

"Not really, I mean. Um, Jethro wanted to get some of my things moved in." Tony said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Figured you were already moved in." Jackson was surprised.

"Just a few things, clothes mostly."

"Well then we need to get your things here."

Tony chuckled. "Wouldn't you rather just visit. Moving can wait."

"You do what you have to for family." Jackson stated. "I can't do a lot but I can help pack."

Tony nodded. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

#####################################################################

Gibbs woke up to an empty bed, the smell of coffee and the sound of laughter coming from down stairs. He sighed and shook his head. Then he laughed. Tony was charming, there was no doubting that and he obviously had already charmed his dad. They were probably talking about old movies or worse yet more stories about him.

He slipped out of bed, grabbed in the dresser and pulled on pair of sweat and sweatshirt. Walking down the stairs quietly he grinned at the scene before he. Tony curled up at the end of the couch, Jack in the chair beside him both laughing hysterically. Two cups of coffee sat abandoned on the end table.

Tony saw Gibbs as he reached the bottom of the steps.

"Hey sleepy head." Tony smiled.

"Hey."

"Son." Jackson nodded.

"Dad. You two having fun?" Gibbs asked as he made his way into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee. As he came back into the living room he sat down on the couch next to Tony and dropped a quick kiss on his cheek. "Let me guess movies, women, or maybe me."

Tony grinned. "Actually fishing."

Gibbs looked a little surprised.

"Jack was telling me about this trip to Michigan he took and he almost fell-"

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah I know that story."

"Well then I was telling him about you and I going out on the boat the other day."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, remembering that day all too well.

"Fishing, Jethro." Tony said giving him a look.

Jackson grinned. Yeah he knew there had been more to that story than Tony had told him.

"And you told him about your concern over the fish you caught possible having little fishettes out there."

Jackson laughed. "Yeah he told me."

"Let's all go get some breakfast and head over to my apartment and get some things packaged." Tony smiled at Gibbs.

"I told Tony I can at least help pack."

"You did?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Alright then I guess we should get dressed and get going."

#############################################################################

The rest of the day was spent packaging endless boxes, stopping for a quick delivered lunch and back to packing. Jack was filling a box with the last of the movies in the living room and Gibbs and Tony were in the bedroom packaging the towels and sheets.

Tony had finished filling his box and now stared at the endless sea of boxes before him. Gibbs came up behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

Tony smiled running his hand over Gibbs' arm. "Did you realize what you were getting into."

Gibbs chuckled. "I did."

"How did I accumulate so much stuff?" Tony said shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it." Gibbs placed another kiss on his neck. "We can load up the cars with what you want over the next couple of days then we can get a mover to bring the rest. Or we just do it a little day by day."

Tony leaned back against Gibbs. "I bet you could pack your belonging in three boxes."

"That's me. Not you." Gibbs pulled Tony tighter. "And I love you for who you are."

"Didn't you two get enough last night?" Jackson said walking into the bedroom.

Tony turned and looked at Jack with wide eyes. He had heard them!

"You're fishing, dad." Gibbs barked as he let Tony go.

"Yeah. Well he didn't realize that." Jackson said nodded towards Tony and grinning.

Tony looked back at Gibbs.

"He used to do the same thing when I was young." Gibbs sighed. "He just tells you what he thinks he knows and figures you'll admit it." Gibbs smirked. "Like you just did."

Tony went to speak then closed his mouth. He glared over at Jack.

"You'll learn." Gibbs grinned.

"And you need to work on that stare." Jackson smiled.

"I can't believe you set me up Jack." Tony said feinting mock hurt.

"I can't believe you fell for it."

###################################################################

Back at the house Tony and Gibbs had carried in the last of the boxes from the cars. Gibbs fell back onto the couch and Tony went into the kitchen pulling open the fridge.

"You need another beer Jack?" Tony asked.

"I'm good." Jack answered standing over the pot on the stove.

"Smells good." Tony pulled two beers from the fridge.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes."

In the living room Tony handed Gibbs a beer and sank down on the couch next to him.

"I'm never moving again!"

Gibbs looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Good to hear."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. It's too much work." he sighed. "I'm hot, sweaty, and hungry."

"Hungry I can take care of." Jack walked in with two bowls of chili sitting them on the coffee table in front of Tony and Leroy.

"Thanks." Both men said in unison.

Jackson chuckled and went back to the kitchen.

Gibbs glanced over at Tony and he had an odd look on his face.

"What?" Gibbs asked taking a spoon full of chili

"I feel like I'm in some bad after school special about how families deal with gay kids and your dad is the poster dad for the moral of the story."

Gibbs coughed trying not to choke on his bite of food.

#########################################################################

The night had wound down, dinner, some old movie on the living room TV. Tony opened his eyes, not remembering when he had fallen asleep. He looked down. Gibbs had his head in Tony's lap and was asleep. Glancing over at the chair, Jackson was sound asleep with his head back. Tony chuckled to himself, it was an amazing scene. Reaching down he ran his fingers through Gibbs' gray hair. Gibbs stirred slightly.

"Jethro." Tony whispered.

Gibbs sighed and looked up at a smiling Tony.

"Hey."

"Hey." Tony smirked.

Gibbs looked at his watched midnight. "We should be in bed." He sat up and saw his dad asleep in the chair. "And he should definitely be in bed."

"Yeah."

"Come on." Gibbs touched Tony's leg then stood up and walked over to the chair. "Dad."

Jackson jumped. "What."

"Bed." Gibbs nodded.

"Oh boy." He ran his hands over his face. "We all fell asleep."

"Yeah. It's almost midnight."

"Okay."

"See you tomorrow Jack." Tony said touching the man's shoulder as he headed up the stairs.

##############################################################################

Gibbs felt his mind slowly coming out of sleep and he fought to force it back to slumber but it was too late. He felt the body against him and smiled. Tony's head was resting on his chest, his arm across Gibbs chest. Gibbs in turn had his arm around Tony's waist, he pulled him closer and Tony snuggled in deeper. Glancing over at the clock he was not surprised by the time. Tony's alarm would go off in a little over twenty minutes. Gibbs sighed; they really had to start getting to bed earlier. If wouldn't be a problem if when they came to bed they went to sleep but it never happened that way. Last night finally crawling in to bed at midnight meant they hadn't actually gone to sleep until after three. And now it was a little after five thirty.

As usual Gibbs was already thinking of wanting Tony again. That seemed to be his new morning ritual. First thought wanting Tony. Tony now won over coffee. The two things now had this strange symbiotic relationship. More Tony always meant more coffee. Well at least he now had a good reason to be addicted to coffee.

He ran his hand over his face trying to push the last clouds of sleep from his mind.

"It's not time to get up." Tony mumbled, locking himself around Gibbs.

"Almost." Gibbs smirked.

"Almost doesn't count."

"I wasn't getting up, I was just awake." Gibbs dropped a kiss on the top of Tony's head.

"My shoulders are killing me." Tony mumbled.

"Lugging boxes around will do that." Gibbs chuckled. "Roll over."

"What?" Tony questioned.

"Roll over." Gibbs said again.

Tony let go of Gibbs and rolled over on to his stomach, a moment later Tony felt the weight of Gibbs body against his backside.

"This is supposed to help my shoulder?" Tony chuckled.

"Be quiet." Gibbs said as his hands came down on Tony's shoulders working on the stiff muscles.

"Oh god that feels so good." Tony folded his arms under his head and enjoyed the feel of Gibbs' strong hands working across his shoulders and back. He could feel the tension fade from his body with each pass of Gibbs' hands. It might have been fine had Gibbs position not forced him to lean forward to rub Tony's shoulders. Leaning forward caused Tony to feel Gibbs hard cock against him and it was quickly making him hard.

Gibbs felt the change in Tony's body; he was now slightly squirming under him, his ass rising up against him. Probably not a good idea Gibbs thought, this position was never a good idea unless Gibbs was prepared for the consequences. He felt his cock twitch and realized parts of him were definitely prepared for the consequences.

Tony reached over to the bedside table and turned off the alarm on his phone. His hands wrapped around two of the wooden slates of the head board. Then his ass against started to thrust up against Gibbs.

Leaning all the way forward Gibbs spoke in Tony's ear. "You really need to start giving me more time if you want me to make love to you in the morning."

Tony was already moaning. "I get lovemaking at night. In the morning I want you to fuck me."

Again Gibbs cock twitched. God, Tony knew just what to say. Slipping off of Tony he slid Tony's boxers down and threw them aside, his own followed.

Tony heard the bedside table open, heard the cap of the lube and waited. Positioning himself behind Tony, he pulled at Tony's hip and the man's lower body rose up. If Tony wanted to be fucked, Gibbs would gladly obey. He lunged into Tony without ceremony letting the desire take control.

Another moan escaped Tony's lips as Gibbs buried himself deep inside Tony and then began his assault. He clung to the head board as his whole body was thrust forward with each stab of Gibbs' cock. There was something about raw animalistic sex that just drove Tony crazy. It could have to do with the man fucking him. There was something about a completely out of control Gibbs, lost in the pure and simple act, that drove Tony insane.

"God Tony!" Gibbs couldn't function on any level except pure need and that need was Tony. It always felt too good being inside Tony and the release always threatened to come to quick. He let a hand slip from Tony's hip and down to Tony's cock.

Tony groaned as Gibbs, hand made contact with his cock. He wasn't going to last not with Gibbs now stroking his cock, he was teetering on the edge and he was about to be pushed over.

The sensation was overwhelming Gibbs and he felt each thrust into Tony causing his body to beg to give in. He tried to hold on but the feeling of Tony was too warm and felt too good. He somehow managed not to scream as he came. Within the fog, Gibbs tightened his hand around Tony's cock and increased his pace, feeling Tony's body tense and tremble after just a few more passes over his cock.

Gibbs released his hold on Tony's body and Tony collapsed onto the bed. Gibbs let himself fall on the bed beside him as they both let their breathing settle and their bodies come back to the solid world.

"Shoulders feel better?" Gibbs asked still breathing heavy.

"What?" Tony said puzzled.

Gibbs laughed.

"Oh shoulders, yeah." Tony chuckled. "Better."

"Did your shoulders even hurt?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah sure they did." Tony said curling back up against Gibbs.

#############################################################################

Gibbs made his way down as Tony finished getting ready for work, the scent of coffee already drawing him to the kitchen. Jackson Gibbs nodded as his son walked in.

"Morning." Gibbs said as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Thought maybe you two decided not to go to work today?" Jackson said looking at his watch.

Gibbs just shook his head. "Plenty of time Dad."

"Um hum." Jackson took a sip of his coffee.

"You have everything ready?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah."

Tony finally walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." He smiled.

The two both nodded and Tony chuckled. There was no doubting they were father and son.

Gibbs grabbed another cup and poured Tony coffee, then pulled the sugar down from the cabinet.

"So what's the plan for today?" Tony asked looked over at Gibbs. They hadn't really talked about how they were going to work taking Jack to the airport.

"We'll take the one car." Gibbs said taking another sip of the coffee.

"I want to see everyone before I leave." Jackson said.

Tony smirked. "You mean you want to see Abby before you leave."

Jackson smirked.

Gibbs shook his head. "You talk about Tony being young."

"I didn't say I wanted to sleep with her." Jackson explained then shrugged. "She's attractive and sweet."

"And young enough to be your daughter." Gibbs smirked.

Tony looked back and forth between the men realizing he was missing something.

"What the hell does this have to do with me being young?" Tony say puzzled.

"My dad thinks you're a little young for me." Gibbs grinned.

"I'm not that young." Tony said looking over at Jack.

"That's what I said." Gibbs sighed. "I've dated a lot of people younger than you."

Tony's gaze snapped back to Gibbs. "Oh you have, have you?"

Gibbs shrugged.

Jackson laughed. "He's just trying to get your goat Tony."

"It's working." Tony said giving Gibbs the evil eye.

Gibbs looked over at Tony and winked.

"Oh that cute wink is so not going to work." Tony shook his head.

Gibbs chuckled.

"We'll talk about this later."

"See the can of worms you opened?" Jackson said shaking his head.

"He'll get over it." Gibbs smirked as he glanced at his watch. "We need to get going."

#########################################################################

As the three men made their way into the bullpen Ziva and Tim were already there both getting up from their desks to greet Jackson.

Jackson smile widened as Ziva came over and hugged him.

"Ziva you look beautiful as always."

"Thank you Jack." She grinned.

When she stepped back McGee approached and extended his hand. "Jack."

"Tim."

"I need to get down and see Duck." Gibbs said to Tony.

Tony nodded.

"I'll go with you." Jackson smiled.

Gibbs shook his head. "You mean you'll take the elevator with me so you can go see Abby."

Jackson grinned. "Well it would be impolite not to stop and see her before I leave."

"Right." Gibbs nodded towards the elevator. "Let's go."

###########################################################################

Duck heard the doors to autopsy swish open and turned to see Jethro walking in.

"Jethro."

"Duck."

"Did you enjoy the rest of your Christmas?"

Gibbs nodded.

"And your father?"

Gibbs smirked. "Visiting Abby."

Ducky grinned. "Yes he has taken a shine to her, hasn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Well let me take a look at that bandage." Ducky said standing up and motioning for Gibbs to sit. Ducky had changed the bandage on Christmas but had told Gibbs he wanted to see him in autopsy on Monday for another look and bandage change.

Gathering everything he needed and slipping on some gloves Ducky carefully removed the bandages from Gibbs face.

"It's healing nicely." Ducky said as he looked the wound over. "When do you follow up with the doctor?"

"Tomorrow."

"Yes well, I'm sure he will be pleased."

"Good."

Ducky replaced the bandages with fresh and nodded.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said standing back up. He looked at Ducky with a serious look. "For everything."

Ducky looked at him puzzled.

"Our conversation at the Christmas party."

Ducky chuckled. "Ah yes. Well, it was not the conversation that got you to this point with young Anthony."

There it was again young Anthony.

"I know but it gave me a little push." Gibbs smirked.

"More like a nudge." Ducky grinned.

Gibbs nodded.

#######################################################################

Abby was staring at the computer screen trying to figure out what her next screen saver would be, since the holidays were over.

The sound of the cup hitting the table made her jump. She looked down at the Caf-Pow then turned around.

"Jack." She threw herself at him.

"Abby." He smiled hugging the girl back.

She stepped back and stared at him. "That ninja sneaking up on people must be some Gibbs' trait."

"Maybe."

"Thanks for the pick me up." Abby said taking a long drag from the Caf-Pow. "Did you have a nice weekend."

Jackson nodded. "We got a lot of Tony's things moved to the house."

"Really?" Abby looked surprised. "Wow."

"You didn't know."

Abby shrugged. "I figured he was staying there but moving in that's. Wow."

"Did it surprise you about Leroy and Tony?"

"Of course!" Her eyes went wide. "I mean Tony's been in love with him like forever but never figured Bossman would do anything about it."

"So Leroy made the first move?"

"He had to have." Abby nodded. "Tony didn't want to ruin their friendship. Plus it's Gibbs, Mister Marine, three ex-wives, you know."

Jackson nodded.

"I mean I always thought Bossman kinda wanted it, he was always all up in Tony's personal space and the head slaps." Abby paused as if suddenly realizing who she was talking to. "I mean um,"

Jackson chuckled. "I'm not that old Abby I still remember sex."

"Yeah but." She paused. "Shouldn't you be talking to Gibbs about this?"

"I just wanted your opinion. I know Leroy cares a great deal about you."

That made Abby smile but then it faded. "You okay with this."

"Yeah I am." He nodded with sincerity in his voice. "I like Tony."

"Good." Abby smiled again. "They're two of the best men I know, I mean total best in every way."

Jackson smiled at the statement obvious proud of his son.

Abby cocked her head. "But something still bothers you."

Jackson nodded. "I don't care about them both being men." he paused and sighed. "Leroy loves him, like he loved Shannon."

Abby's eyes grew sad at the mention of the name. "But isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes." Jackson agreed. "But that also means-"

Abby again threw her arms around Jackson. "Don't worry they always look out for each other. Nothing is going to happen to either of them."

Again he hugged her.

"Plus they have Tim and Ziva looking out for them." She pulled back and looked at Jack.

He winked at her and nodded.

"You done playing grab ass with my forensic scientist." Gibbs said as he strolled into Abby's lab.

"My hands were nowhere near her ass."

Gibbs looked at his dad with a raised eyebrow surprised he had used the word.

"Jack has been a complete gentleman." Abby smiled stepping back from the man.

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "You ready, we need to get going."

Jackson nodded. He smiled at Abby and against she hugged him.

"It was so good to see you Jack."

Gibbs shook his head.

"You too Abby." He kissed her cheek.

She grinned to herself. Like father like son.

####################################################################

Tony was standing down at the car when Gibbs and his dad arrived.

"All set?" Tony asked Jack with a smile.

"Yeah. You?"

"Sorry I have to stay. Someone around here has to get some work done today." Tony said grinning at Gibbs.

"You can't come."

Tony shook his head. "But I wanted to come down and say good-bye."

"Right."

Tony extended his hand. "Thanks."

Jackson shook Tony's hand. "For what?"

"You know what." Tony smirked. The man had been more accepting for their relationship they Tony had ever imagined he would be.

Jackson pulled Tony forward and hugged him.

Tony smiled to himself hugging the older man.

"Take care of each other." Jackson said in Tony's ear.

"We will. Don't worry."

Jackson stepped back. "And try to convince this stubborn mule to get you both to Stillwater."

"I'll try."

Tony opened the passenger door for Jack, closing it once he was inside.

Gibbs smiled as Tony made his way over to the driver's side and stood beside him.

"I'll go man the fort."

"You do that." Gibbs grinned. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"In one piece please. Remember it's your father in the car."

"And how does that matter." Gibbs chuckled.

############################################################################

The ride had been rather quiet so far. Although that wasn't unusual for them, but it had seemed they were getting better with it. Maybe he should have had Tony drive his dad to the airport. the two probably would have never shut up.

"I meant what I said to Tony, about you two coming to Stillwater."

Gibbs glanced over at his dad. "We'll work on it."

"Yeah." Jackson nodded.

"We really will work on it." Gibbs said again glancing over.

Jackson smiled.

Gibbs chuckled. "Can you see Tony out at the old fishing hole?"

Jackson laughed and shook his head. "He is a city boy isn't he?"

"Oh yeah." Gibbs grinned.

"He compliments you. That's what relationships are about."

"I'm figuring that out." Gibbs nodded.

"Your mother was the same way for me."

Gibbs sighed. "I remember."

Jackson smiled. "She'd have loved Tony."

The comment made Gibbs smile. "Yeah. She would have."

Gibbs pulled into the airport parking lot.

"Aren't you just dropping me off?" Jackson seemed surprised.

"No. I'll go in with you."

"They don't let non passengers in any more remember?"

"And I'm a federal agent."

Jackson chuckled. "Sometimes the job has its benefits."

"Sometimes."

As they made their way through the airport and to security, Gibbs flashed his badge and followed his dad through. They found the gate for Jack's flight and took a seat.

"I'm glad you came." Gibbs looked over at his dad.

Jackson nodded. "Me too."

"And I'm glad that you and Tony get along so well."

"Was that important to you?" Jackson paused. "That we get along?"

"Yeah. It was." Gibbs nodded.

"Never mattered to you if I liked any of your ex-wives."

"Tony's different, besides the obvious." Gibbs smirked. "I'm different, you're different and you and I have a different relationship now."

"That we do." Jackson smiled.

Gibbs patted his dad's knee. "Thanks for everything."

"You need to get back to work."

"Yeah, I probably should."

"Don't worry, Tony gave me some magazines to read." Jackson pulled them from his bag.

Gibbs laughed when he saw the GSM magazines.

############################################################################

Throwing the keys on the table, Gibbs sighed and flopped down on the couch.

Tony walked into the kitchen and started the coffee. As he made his way back into the living room he stopped and smiled looking at the man on the couch. Gibbs had his head back and eyes closed, although Tony knew he wasn't sleeping. It been a long night and a long day, they were both tired.

"Come here." Gibbs said without looking up.

Tony made his way to the couch and straddled Gibbs lap.

Gibbs head immediately came up. "That wasn't what I had in mind, but then again."

Tony shook his head.

"We do have the house to ourselves again." Gibbs smirked wrapping his arms around Tony. "No being quiet."

"And we don't have to be in the bedroom."

"Oh that's true too." Tony grinned. "Although not sure we have many rooms left to christen."

"I think since this now officially our home. We should probably start over." Gibbs smirked.

"Our home." Tony's hand went to Gibbs face and he ran his thumb across his cheek.

"Yeah."

"So do I have fifty rules of the house to learn now?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs pulled Tony closer. "The only rules are the ones we make together."

"Okay then rule number one."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Already he's making rules."

"Never go to bed angry."

Gibbs chuckled. "Okay. I agree with that."

"And rule number two?" Tony asked.

"Always make love before going to sleep."

Tony laughed. "Isn't that covered by rule number one. Never go to bed angry."

Gibbs shrugged. "It's too unclear, we need rule number two."

Tony shook his head.

"Rule number three?" Gibbs looked at Tony.

"We always lock the door. Reason. This weekend." Tony said reminding Gibbs about waking up to his father in the house.

"Absolutely." Gibbs smirked.

"Rule four?"

Gibbs thought for a moment. "Always say you're sorry."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes." Gibbs said looking at Tony. "Because I will screw up but I will always be sorry for it."

"And just wait till I have a major screw up!" Tony dropped a quick kiss on Gibbs lips. "And I'll be sorry too."

"Enough rules for now." Gibbs smiled. "We have a lifetime to create our rules."

"So then what should we do?" Tony said with that glimmer in his eyes.

"I think we should go see your last Christmas present." Gibbs grinned.

"Christmas is over."

"I know but I didn't want to give this to you until we were alone."

Tony's eyebrows went up. "I'm not sure whether to be scared or excited."

Gibbs chuckled. "Get up and we'll go see it."

Still skeptical Tony took a moment before sliding off of Gibbs and standing up.

"And where is this present?"

"Basement." Gibbs said taking Tony's hand and heading in that direction.

"The basement?"

"Yes." Gibbs said still pulling Tony towards the basement.

Once at the door, Gibbs stopped. "Close your eyes."

"Again!" Tony groaned.

"Yes again." Gibbs barked. "I won't let you fall down the stairs."

"Fine." Tony closed his eyes.

Slowly Gibbs lead him down the stairs and across the basement.

"Okay you can open your eyes."

Tony opened his eyes to see the boat right side up and complete.

"You finished the boat!" Tony looked surprised.

"Yes."

"It's beautiful." Tony smiled pulling Gibbs to him.

"Thanks." Gibbs smiled. "And I think I'll keep this one. I think I got the name right."

Tony finally glanced down at the name.

"Jethro." Tony look at Gibbs shocked.

"Do you like it?" Gibbs grinned.

"I like it." Tony kissed him. "Never had a boat named after me."

"Want to see the inside."

"Okay."

Gibbs led Tony up and into the hull of the boat.

Tony was surprised to see the inside done as well. A large bed took up almost the entire space, it was covered with pillows, there were unlit candles placed all around.

"This is amazing." Tony grinned grabbing Gibbs by the shirt and pulling their bodies together. "But why?"

Once he had Tony in his arms he answered. "The boat was our first time, when we started this. Now starting a new chapter, figured it could be nice for it to be on a boat again."

"No past."

Gibbs nodded. "No past. Just us. Always."

"Always." Tony smiled.

"So I think we should follow rule number two." Gibbs said his lips dropping to Tony's neck.

Tony chuckled. "Okay but did you remember rule number three."

"Yes." Gibbs smirked. "And I've decided on rule number five."

"And what would that be?" Tony asked.

"Never, ever make me wait." He grinned. "Especially when I want you."


End file.
